Part Two: Love and Some Quite Unfortunate Events
by China Dolly
Summary: Now that the time for secrets has passed, can Neji and his No Longer Secret Admirer's relationship stand up to the test of their friends and families? Yaoi, Mature!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Cursing and shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters  
**Author's note: **So, the sequel is up. I hope everyone likes it, so enjoy!

**Chapter 01**

"Shikamaru Nara!"

Both Neji and Shikamaru looked up startled as they heard a loud, shrieking voice. Neji already leapt off of the couch, on his way to look out of the window to see who was at Shikamaru's door. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No! Don't let her catch sight of you," Shikamaru told him with a whisper as he pulled Neji against him.

Neji, smiling at their contact, tilted his head slightly to look up at Shikamaru. "Don't let who catch sight of me?" He asked.

"Ino," Shikamaru groaned.

"Ino? What does she want?" Neji asked, confused why Shikamaru didn't want Ino to see him.

"Oh, I think I've got a clue to what she wants." Shikamaru answered as he started to push Neji towards his kitchen.

Shikamaru had moved out of his parents' house almost a year ago now. His apartment wasn't big, just a one-bedroom thing which suited him just fine. The kitchen was a pretty decent size and actually quite clean. But since Ino, and almost everyone else, believed Shikamaru to be a slovenly pig simply because he was lazy, no-one ever set foot in his kitchen afraid of having to clean it.

Shikamaru had never been more grateful of that.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Neji demanded as he was pushed into the kitchen. He turned around to look at Shikamaru, not amused at all by the entire situation.

"Please stay here while I try to get Ino to go away." Shikamaru pleaded softly.

"You want me to _hide_ in the kitchen?" Neji ridiculed.

"Neji," Shikamaru sighed and he placed a hand over Neji's shoulder. "I'll explain when she's gone," he promised.

Neji raised an eyebrow but sighed when he heard the blonde woman, who was now at Shikamaru's front door, call out again. "Just this once," he replied moodily.

"Thanks." Shikamaru pecked his cheek and closed the door of the kitchen as he made his way to open the door for his blonde friend.

* * *

In a bit of a sour mood, Neji sat down onto one of the kitchen chairs. All he could do now was hope that Shikamaru got Ino to go away quite fast so they could continue their time together.

Just a few hours ago they had been having lunch together. It was their second official date and Neji had enjoyed himself immensely.

Shikamaru was a wonderful person to date. He was gentle but not too much, which was perfect. Since Neji wasn't a girl he most certainly didn't wish to be treated as one.

After lunch they had decided to go to Shikamaru's apartment to play some shogi or chess. They played games often since it was a thing they both enjoyed a lot.

But Neji had a feeling that playing a game wasn't what they were going to do this afternoon.

Because Neji expected Shikamaru to have a very good explanation why he was hiding in the kitchen.

Neji was shaken from his train of thoughts when he heard voices coming from the living room. He listened intently so he could hear the conversation that through the door sounded pretty hushed.

"Ino, what do you want?" Shikamaru sounded bored as always. Neji smiled at that. Because when it was just the two of them, he never sounded like that. It made Neji feel appreciated and special.

"Answers." Neji heard Ino huff. He raised an eyebrow. Answers to what exactly? "Apparently you've been courting Neji Hyuuga the past few weeks." Ino said and Neji could imagine she looked rather insulted right now.

Because Neji knew where this conversation was leading to and he understood why Shikamaru didn't want him to be there.

Apparently Shikamaru had refrained from telling one of his best friends about his feelings for Neji. For Neji that was understandable. If Ino had known it would have been impossible for Shikamaru to ever have been a secret admirer because the entire village would have known about his affections.

But what friend wouldn't be offended to have been completely left out on any ideas being planned and carried out? Right, that person wouldn't be a very good friend. So Neji also understood that Ino demanded some answers.

'How glad I am that I am not Shikamaru right now.' He thought with an evil grin playing on his lips.

"… been courting Neji. So?" Neji heard Shikamaru speak and listened closely again, forgetting his thoughts immediately.

"Chouji knew about it." Ino stated flatly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want the entire village to know. And don't act innocent, you know yourself too well to do so." Shikamaru answered, sounding quite gently actually even though his words were rather harsh.

Neji thought he heard the girl chuckle but couldn't be sure. It would mean she understood why Shikamaru hadn't told her anything. He would just ask about that later he decided.

"I can't help but agree with you, even though I do feel offended you didn't tell me." Ino said. "But, why the Hyuuga?"

Neji was a bit taken aback by this question. 'Well, why not?' He wanted to wonder, but that thought didn't reach his mind. Instead he wondered exactly what Ino was asking. What did Shikamaru see in him that made everything worth the trouble?

"Why not?" Was the answer and Neji could imagine Shikamaru raising an eyebrow. He chuckled softly at the reply that was so much like the other boy.

"Because he is as cold as an ice-cube?" Neji heard Ino shoot back.

He didn't know why, but those words kind of hurt. Admittedly, Ino didn't know Neji was hiding in the kitchen so it probably wasn't her intention to hurt him. But it was a thing she meant, otherwise she would've never said it.

Neji knew people saw him as a cold person but to have someone actually say it hurt. With a soft sigh he wondered what Shikamaru's reply would be.

To Neji's surprise, the other sounded quite angry as he replied.

"You should stop to base all of your knowledge on gossip, Ino." Shikamaru spat.

"Why? Because Neji is actually a gentle person that doesn't snap at you the moment you ask him something? Because he doesn't have a stick up his ass? Then please tell me which clone I've always pictured as him." Ino shot back.

Neji frowned, hurt. He didn't always snap at people. He just didn't like Ino very much since all she ever wanted to talk about was gossip. It wasn't his problem that he wished to converse with people on things that were of a bit of a higher caliber than gossip, was it?

"Ino! Being mean is nothing like you." Shikamaru sounded very angry. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing!" The girl shouted and Neji could hear footsteps in the other room.

He frowned. What was going on in there?

"Something is. Why are you so keen on insulting Neji when you know I care about him?"

"But why him? He… he's…" Ino started to protest but stopped for a moment. Then in a soft voice she said: "He's a man."

"You were never against two men together, Ino. What's changed?" Shikamaru hissed.

"B-but, now it's you! And even though you always say women are 'troublesome' you haven't all that much lately." Ino paused her desperate cry. "Not to me at least." She finished.

Neji could only imagine how shocked Shikamaru would be. He took a deep breath as the girl stopped speaking, almost as if burned.

"I-Ino…" It was obvious that Shikamaru was shocked and, for once, didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Neji heard the girl mutter softly.

"No, Ino wait." Shikamaru cried out.

"No Shikamaru, some other time all right?" The girl asked and Neji heard a door slam.

After that there was silence.

* * *

"Shikamaru."

Neji called out softly as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Shikamaru stood in the middle of the living room and Neji had to suppress a sigh. He felt bad for the other.

A bit uncertainly Neji walked towards the boy and a bit clumsily he embraced Shikamaru briefly before stepping back with a slight smile.

"Neji…" Shikamaru began hesitantly. He knew Neji had heard the entire conversation and didn't know what he thought of it. Heck, he didn't even know how he himself thought of it.

"Don't worry." Neji said calmly. "It's not your fault, you know." He smiled and took a few steps back to let himself fall down onto the couch. "Come sit down." He said, patting the space next to him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Neji's out of character behavior. "This isn't like you." He muttered as he sat down next to Neji, looking at him from the side.

"Why not? Because I'm an ice-cube with a stick up my ass?" Neji muttered as he looked down.

He knew Shikamaru probably didn't want to talk all that much right now but he felt a bit offended that the other didn't think him capable of wanting to be there if Shikamaru did feel the need to talk.

Ino's words kind of stung and Neji wanted to be reassured that things were all right. Because your best friend coming up to you with feelings of love was a big deal. Neji knew.

"And this isn't like you either." Shikamaru said and when Neji looked at him he smirked. "I'm not dating a girl, so I hope you don't become one."

Neji looked at Shikamaru with a frown. "It's not girlish to want to talk to you." He said.

Shikamaru sighed softly and looked away. "I know, it's just…" He faltered and bit his lip.

Neji nodded, understanding slightly. "Do you want to be alone?" He offered.

If he were completely honest he would say that he didn't want to leave. That he thought that Shikamaru should just talk about Ino and what he felt right now. Because Neji didn't want to be left out on such an important thing. Not now he found himself falling in love with the other rapidly.

But in this kind of situation Neji would want to be alone too. This was the kind of situation where people should think first before wanting to talk with someone about it. Perhaps because people were generally afraid to say something to hurt or offend another person.

Shikamaru, not noticing or simply choosing to not see Neji's inner turmoil, nodded. "That would be nice." He admitted on a soft tone.

Neji, mustering a smile onto his face, nodded too. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then. You know where to find me." He said casually as he stood up.

With a smile of appreciation Shikamaru stood up as well, hugging Neji close for a few moments.

As always, Neji stilled first before hugging the other back. For some reason he was always surprised when hugged. But as he leaned his head against Shikamaru's he felt warm and fuzzy all over and couldn't help but sigh softly.

"Of course. I'll still be sure to bother you the entire evening tomorrow." Shikamaru grinned as he pulled back.

Neji nodded. "I'll keep you to that." He said and, feeling bold, gave Shikamaru a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't think too much." He joked, before making his way to the front door.

From behind him he could hear Shikamaru laugh. "Now that would be new."

* * *

Neji sat quietly on a wooden bench that adorned one of the many small gardens of the Hyuuga compound.

He watched with an amused smile as Naruto was chasing Hanabi through the small garden. What for? He didn't have a clue and couldn't be bothered to find out.

"You're back early."

Neji turned around as he heard Hinata's soft voice. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down.

Hinata did so with a gentle smile and turned to Neji the moment she was seated. "You're back early." She repeated her comment from earlier.

"So I am." Neji replied. He wasn't in the mood to actually tell her about everything that had happened in great detail. If she asked though, he would tell her. Because Neji also didn't feel like lying and telling her nothing had happened.

Hinata sighed softly at Neji's reply. "Did something happen?" she asked curiously.

Neji looked at her with a soft sigh. "Yes, sort of."

Hinata frowned at Neji's vague answer. "You come home earlier than planned and sit on a bench looking gloomy and something sort of happened?"

Neji sighed again. Hinata was going to be a bother today, he just knew it.

She probably wouldn't stop asking him questions until she knew what was going on. Whether she was worried or simply curious Neji did now know.

Neji took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the bench as he looked up at the sky. "Ino came by Shikamaru's this afternoon."

To his surprise Hinata gasped softly. "Really?" She asked.

Neji turned his head to look at her with a frown. "Yes, really. I wouldn't lie. Now what's up with the gasp?"

Hinata shook her head with an innocent smile on her lips. "Nothing. But what did Ino come by for?"

"She's in love with Shikamaru." Neji answered, not knowing what else to say.

Hinata, sounding more surprised than aghast, asked: "So she finally told him?"

"She finally told him?" Neji repeated his cousin's words as he looked at her angrily. "What's going on here? You knew she was in love with him?" Neji demanded.

"A-ah… w-well, yes." Hinata stuttered in reply.

"How."

"Ino confined in Sakura, b-but Sakura told Naruto and he told m-me." Hinata said softly, looking down as if she was feeling guilty for not telling Neji.

"Oh." Neji didn't know what to say. Of course it hadn't been Hinata's place to have told him of Ino's feelings towards Shikamaru, so he couldn't blame her. Not that he was thinking of blaming anyone for this situation.

It was no-one's doing. It was just a series of quite unfortunate events.

"Neji, are you all right?" Hinata asked worriedly on a nervous tone.

Neji started from his thoughts and looked at Hinata. "I… Shikamaru was really confused."

"Neji, it will be fine, I'm sure." Hinata tried to comfort him with a smile. "I mean, Shikamaru went through so much trouble to make you fall for him, you need not worry."

Neji smiled slightly at the girl. "Yes, it will be fine." he admitted softly.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and disclaimer in first chapter.

**Chapter 02**

Neji winced as he pulled the kunai out of his leg. It hadn't penetrated his leg that deep so luckily he didn't bleed all that much. It did sting a bit though.

He glared at Ten-Ten who shuffled her feet and bit her lip as she felt her team-mate's gaze resting upon her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered softly and with a guilty expression walked towards Neji. She took a look at the small gash on Neji's leg and knelt down. "Should I attempt to bandage it?" She asked her friend with a frown.

Neji looked down at the girl sitting in front of him. "If you've got something to do it with, sure. But otherwise don't bother."

"I think I have a handkerchief, a large one my mom made, I can use. But you have to have someone else look at it if I don't." Ten-Ten told him as she stood up and walked towards her bag which stood against a tree.

"I will," Neji muttered. He didn't really think it was that big a gash so he didn't worry that much about getting it looked at.

"You should!" Ten-Ten called as she was now going through her stuff in search of her large handkerchief. "I know that tone, you don't agree with me that it's important. But if it infects it will hurt, a lot."

Neji sighed and shook his head. He had really worked together with Ten-Ten too long to think she didn't know him inside-out. "I'll have Hiashi look at it," he replied and Ten-Ten smiled in satisfaction.

"That's good," she said and smiled triumphant as she found the handkerchief she was looking for. She walked back to Neji and knelt down again.

"Won't the fabric be ruined by the blood?" Neji asked with a frown before Ten-Ten bound the handkerchief around his leg.

"Probably. But it's somewhat of an old rag anyway. At least now I have an excuse to get rid of it," Ten-Ten snickered. "So it's all right." She said and tied the handkerchief around Neji's leg. "So, any plans for tonight?" she asked Neji.

"Shikamaru's coming by," Neji answered, sounding a bit doubtful. He hadn't intended to, but it was how he felt. He just hoped Shikamaru wouldn't act out of character because of what happened yesterday.

"And you just sound _so_ enthusiastic. Are you sure this relationship is going to work?" Ten-Ten asked. But when she saw the annoyed look on Neji's face she frowned. She was only joking but Neji looked very serious. "Did something happen?"

Neji looked at Ten-Ten with a wry smile. Many people didn't know, but Neji was very good friends with both Ten-Ten and Lee. When he needed to confide in someone, most of the time he would go to either of his two friends. Why, one could wonder? Because they knew not only the Neji everyone else saw, but also the Neji that went on missions and was vulnerable sometimes.

Neji sighed as he told Ten-Ten about what had happened yesterday.

Ten-Ten frowned for a few moments as she thought of an appropriate reply to Neji's story. She then shrugged and said: "It doesn't sound as if he's interested in that girl."

"I know, Hinata said so too." Neji said.

"But…?" Ten-Ten asked with a frown. She knew from Neji's tone that something was up.

Neji sighed and shrugged as he looked up at the sky. "I don't really know." He said quietly but then after a few moments of silence asked with a frown: "Do you think this could be a portent about our relationship?"

Ten-Ten frowned. "I need some sort of information to understand what you are thinking, you know."

"It's just that… we aren't even in an official relationship yet. And now this is happening already. Could this be how the rest of our relationship is going to be?"

"What, filled with hurdles? Of course it is, I don't know what you think a relationship is but I've never seen one that was easy." Ten-Ten answered, sounding quite stern.

"I don't want an easy relationship." Neji muttered.

Ten-Ten laughed at Neji's slightly childish look. "You've just never been in one and don't know what to do now that, even before the official relationship, another person has confessed her love to him?"

Neji looked at Ten-Ten, smiling gratefully. The girl was always so wonderfully quick in understanding what was troubling Neji.

"You could pretend nothing happened. But since that's _so_ not your style, you should just ask him about it," Ten-Ten said, and as an afterthought added: "Don't attack him or drown him in questions. Just casually ask him, make it sound like a genuine inquiry instead of an interrogation."

"Of course it will be a genuine inquiry, why else would I ask him something like that?" Neji muttered as he defensively crosses his arms.

"Right, what was I thinking?" Ten-Ten muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic."

Ten-Ten looked at her team-mate with a smirk. "Look who's talking."

"Heh," Neji smiled slightly. Then, after frowning for a second, he softly asked: "So I just ask him?"

Ten-Ten smiled at the nervous gesture. "Yes. But before you do that, have someone look at your leg." She said and pointed towards the part of Neji's leg that was currently wrapped with a handkerchief.

Neji smirked and sarcastically said: "Yes mother."

* * *

"Hi there," Neji smiled as he saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway of his room. He still found it peculiar that whenever he caught sight of the other he couldn't help but smile.

Shikamaru, with a smile of his own, closed the door and with a teasing grin sat down onto the bed.

Neji raised an eyebrow at this. Was the other doing this on purpose? He hadn't even greeted him! What was he supposed to do? Walking up to the other and asking if something was wrong didn't seem right.

Suddenly Neji smirked and stood up. With the smirk still on his lips, he slowly made his way to Shikamaru.

With an amused smile and a raised eyebrow Shikamaru asked: "And the meaning of this is?"

"If you decide not to greet me, I will just have to come and get my greeting myself," Neji replied and stood still when his knees came in contact with Shikamaru's.

He leaned forward, his hair falling over his shoulder almost like a curtain, and pecked Shikamaru's lips quickly with a slight blush.

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked, looking a bit surprised when Neji stepped back.

"I said greeting. What else did you expect?" Neji asked, amused.

"Stop right there." Shikamaru called out as Neji was about to walk towards his bedroom door. He stood up in a hurry and walked towards Neji.

"I'll show you." He explained on a husky tone. With a gentle sweep he brushed some strands of Neji's hair behind his ear.

He then leaned forward and kissed the brown-haired young man he loved.

Neji, for the first time not tensing at the feeling of the other's lips, closed his eyes in bliss. How he loved kissing Shikamaru!

The other's lips were surprisingly soft and he always knew exactly where to touch Neji to make him shiver. Even now, with one arm around Neji's waist, successfully pulling him as close as possible, and a hand combing gently through Neji's hair.

Feeling a bit daring, Neji lay both his arms on Shikamaru's shoulders and playfully licked the other's lips.

"Neji…" Shikamaru murmured softly against Neji's lips before deepening the kiss.

Neji moaned and kissed back fiercely. Shikamaru was kissing him so wonderfully, almost as if trying to remember every stroke that caused Neji to make a sound.

When all of a sudden Shikamaru's lips left his Neji whimpered softly, feeling slightly embarrassed because of it. But his whimper quickly turned into a moan as Shikamaru tenderly kissed a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered. While he enjoyed this immensely he didn't know how far Shikamaru wanted to go and how far he was willing to go himself.

"Don't worry." The other whispered against Neji's neck, trying to reassure Neji that he understood that there were certain limits to how far they were going to take things tonight.

Not that he had been planning to do anything more than make out and perhaps snuggle a bit.

After having been alone the entire day with his thoughts, Shikamaru was in need of some reassurance and intimacy just like any other person would once in a while.

* * *

A polite couch coming from the doorway made the two boys fly away from each other like lightening.

Neji flushed pink and he felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

Shikamaru on the other hand did look slightly shocked, but regained his lazy composure. He looked at Neji's uncle who stood in the doorway, seizing the reaction of the older man.

Hiashi stood in the doorway, calmly watching his nephew and his boyfriend, mostly his nephew, as they struggled to regain their composures.

"Are you all right, Neji? You look quite flushed." Hiashi asked his nephew teasingly, a amused look in his eyes.

Neji looked at his uncle with a surprised look, his cheeks still flushed. "I… I'm sorry, uncle." He stuttered softly and bowed his head a little.

Hiashi, with a raised eyebrow, looked at Shikamaru who just shrugged, showing he didn't know either what Neji was thinking. Hiashi looked at Neji with a frown. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Ah, well… I," Neji stuttered, looking at Shikamaru with a pleading look, willing him to help out. To his relief, it was Hiashi that helped him out.

"Kissing your boyfriend is not something which you should apologize for," Hiashi told his nephew with a smirk.

Boyfriend. Neji shot Shikamaru an uncertain glance. The two of them had been going out for dates, had kissed and yet they and hadn't established their exact relationship.

And of course it wasn't necessary to name a relationship; Neji just thought it would be kind of nice. Certainly if more situations like the one with Ino occurred again.

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. Ino, what to call their relationship, Shikamaru and he had a lot to talk about. Or rather, there were a lot of things Neji wanted to talk about, whether Shikamaru was willing to discuss those things with him or not, he did not know.

Neji looked at his uncle with a small smile. His blush, and with that the embarrassment, had disappeared.

"Not to sound rude, but was there something I can help you with?" Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded and looked to Neji's right, where Shikamaru stood slightly nervous at the attention he now received. "I wanted to ask if Shikamaru would like to stay for dinner."

Neji, feeling happy that his uncle was ready to except Shikamaru as a potential love of Neji's, looked at Shikamaru hopefully.

"That's up to Shikamaru." He said. He didn't want the other to stay if he didn't want to. Because for most people, having a dinner with the parents, or uncle and cousins in Neji's case, was a pretty big occasion.

Shikamaru seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding. "Sure. Your food is bound to be better than my mother's," he answered with a smirk.

Hiashi laughed. "Good. I will have an extra plate laid on the table for you." He said and with a nod towards Neji left the room again.

* * *

Neji lay on his bed, watching as Shikamaru went through his bookcase.

It was true that the Hiashi had many books in his study, but Neji liked to keep a private collection of his favorites too. He was proud of his collection and couldn't help a smirk from coming to his face as he watched Shikamaru picking out books, sometimes snickering, sometimes frowning.

"You know," Neji murmured, rolling onto his back, stretching his hands above his head and studying them with a smile. "You realize you are screwed."  
"Screwed, how so?" Shikamaru questioned, sounding surprised at Neji's word-choice but not turning away from the bookcase.

Neji rolled his eyes, dropped his hands onto the bed again and turned his head to look at Shikamaru. "Because Hanabi is going to have a field day over this."

"How thoughtful of me of giving your little cousin a little something to do." Shikamaru said and Neji was certain he was smirking.

"How thoughtful indeed." He muttered.

"Hey Shika?" He called out softly, sounding a bit hesitant. Ever since his uncle had left Neji had been wanting to know what exactly he should call this thing they had going on.

Normally Neji wasn't the kind of person to question such things, such emotions. But he found that now that he was falling for the brown-haired boy, he was becoming a bit insecure. To Neji, that was a very strange and annoying feeling.

And Neji being Neji would do anything in his power to get rid of such feelings. Thus he needed to ask the other what it was they had and could only hope that the answer he got would satisfy him.

Shikamaru, at hearing Neji's hesitant voice, turned around with a curious frown. "Yes?"

It wasn't often that Neji sounded insecure and he was slightly afraid something could be wrong. Because even though he and Neji were now going out, he was still afraid that one day Neji would realize that he wasn't that much into Shikamaru. That he wasn't and never would be in love with him. That thought terrified Shikamaru and made him shiver slightly as he looked at Neji as he lay on the bed.

"Well, you know my uncle called you my boyfriend." Neji mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed now that he realized that Shikamaru was watching him.

"Yes, I heard. Why?" Shikamaru asked as he slowly walked towards Neji, not knowing if he should feel anxious or happy that Neji was talking about things like this.

"Well," Neji started, and when he saw Shikamaru walk towards him he turned his head away to gaze at the ceiling with a flush on his cheeks. "Are we?" He whispered.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer in first chapter.

**Author's note: **this chapter is unbetaed! But I will update a betaed version as soon as my beta has some spare time.

**Chapter 03**

Neji shivered slightly as Shikamaru chuckled. The deep voice sounded very sexy in his opinion and he couldn't help but smile slightly, no matter how flushed his cheeks were or how fast his heart beat at the moment.

He felt the bed dip at the extra weight as Shikamaru sat down onto the mattress. With a small frown he turned his head a bit to look at Shikamaru's face, which was etched with amusement.

Smiling, Shikamaru brought his hand to Neji's face and caressed his cheek gently. "Why don't you make some room?" He asked, nudging Neji's side with his other hand, indicating he wanted to lay down next to the long-haired male.

Neji smiled and wiggled himself a bit to the side, watching with a blush on his cheeks as Shikamaru lay down, their sides touching in Neji's single-bed.

Neji, feeling childishly nervous and giddy, lifted his arms, crossing them over his chest in an attempt to lay comfortable.

As he heard Shikamaru sigh he turned to lay on his side so he could watch the other with a somewhat panicked expression. It only took a short moment before thoughts started racing through his mind. Did he do something wrong? Was Shikamaru dissatisfied because their sides were touching?

While Neji was nervously awaiting Shikamaru's explanation for the sigh the other had also turned to lay on his side, facing Neji.

Shikamaru smiled lazily as he gently lay an arm across Neji's waist. He pulled him closer, only a bit since Neji immediately tensed at the for him unfamiliar contact.

"Is this all right?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile.

Neji, who's cheeks were as red as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer's nose, turned his eyes away from Shikamaru's face to look at the pillow his head was resting on.

Even though he felt nervous and embarrassed at this new position they were in, his heart fluttered at the way Shikamaru held him and asked if Neji was all right with it. Besides, "it is more comfortable." He muttered softly.

Shikamaru chuckled softly at the shy, almost uncomfortable reply. He knew Neji hadn't been in a relationship before. That, together with the seclusion the other was raised in, made that Neji was rather shy when it came to intimacy. A shyness Shikamaru would love to break through and wouldn't mind doing so.

As Shikamaru was imagining several not-so-innocent ways to break Neji from his shyness, Neji was feeling worried all of a sudden.

It was Heaven, laying in Shikamaru's arms like this. Shikamaru's warm breath ghosting over his cheek and his gentle fingers drawing tickly circles on his side. It made Neji feel all warm and gooey on the inside, a feeling that was completely new to him.

But he liked the feeling a lot. It made him feel so very loved and if he closed his eyes he could lay like this for an entire day. That was not what was worrying him.

What worried him was that Shikamaru still hadn't answered his timid question from before.

Did that mean that Shikamaru didn't think that they were boyfriends, or had he simply forgotten? Neji, never one to simply believe something as stupid as forgetting such an important matter, sighed softly.

Immediately Shikamaru picked up on Neji's distressed mood. He lifted his hand from Neji's waist to caress his cheek. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Neji tenderly for a short moment. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Neji, although he felt a bit flustered from the kiss, avoided Shikamaru's gaze. He wanted to know if he could call Shikamaru his boyfriend. But how would he react if the other said they weren't? And then there was Ino…

Neji felt anxious for the answer he could receive and his nervousness projected in his voice as he spoke quietly. "You didn't answer my question."

Neji waited nervously for the other to answer. Did he now think Neji was childish or insecure? Neji nervously looked at Shikamaru only to be taken by surprise as a pair of lips were almost desperately pressed to his.

Neji, although shocked at first, seemed to forget everything in the world as he felt Shikamaru's tongue lick his lips sensually and felt hands roam over his body.

Instead of worrying about a reply or where this was going, he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and let himself be pulled closer. He almost purred as Shikamaru's fingers brushed over a sensitive spot behind his ear.

When Shikamaru was about to pull away from the kiss Neji leaned forward to kiss Shikamaru himself. He closed his eyes in bliss. He loved the feel of Shikamaru touching him, hands wandering everywhere over his body, finding sensitive spots that made Neji shiver.

Neji moaned as long fingers combed gently through his long hair. Before getting together with Shikamaru, Neji could never have imagined loving his hair being touched this much.

Shikamaru caressed Neji's cheek again and with a chuckle pulled away. With a grin he kissed the tip of Neji's nose, making the other blush slightly.

He then kissed his way to Neji's ear, loving the way Neji wiggled with a mixture of embarrassment and uneasiness. He could easily see that Neji was new to these kind of situations. Oh, how he wanted to let Neji get used to them!

As he reached Neji's ear he gently kissed it before whispering: "You silly Hyuuga. I'm a lazy guy. After all the trouble I went through to get you in my arms, I'm not planning to let you leave them anytime soon."

As Neji lay silently on the bed, panting softly with rose-colored cheeks, Shikamaru teasingly licked the ear-lobe that was so invitingly presented to him. "Of course you're my boyfriend."

"S-Shikamaru…" Neji looked at his _boyfriend_ breathlessly.

He couldn't help the goofy smile that adorned his face. Boyfriend. A year ago he'd never have thought that he would ever feel so happy to call someone his boyfriend. But right now, feeling very loved and slightly excited as Shikamaru nipped his neck, he certainly was floating on a bit pink fluffy cloud.

Neji's blissful moment was interrupted though as Shikamaru touched the bottom of his shirt. Neji stiffened and gasped softly as he felt fingers touch abdomen. His excitement and bliss had made room for a nervous and anxious feeling.

Deciding that this was going a bit too far for his liking, Neji gently touched Shikamaru's hand.

Immediately Shikamaru halted his ministrations to look up at Neji with a small frown of confusion.

"Shika… uhn," Neji started but now that Shikamaru was looking at him felt he couldn't find the right words. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

"I-I'm not… could we just kiss?" He muttered softly, his cheeks burning red from embarrassment and he buried his face in his pillow in an attempt to avoid Shikamaru's gaze.

"Heh," Shikamaru gently lifted Neji's head, forcing the other to look him in the eye. He smiled at Neji and said: "Of course. I'm sorry." He answered with a peck to Neji's lips.

Neji muttered a quiet "thank you" and smiled shyly.

Suddenly Shikamaru laughed and Neji frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Did no-one ever tell you that you're adorable?" Shikamaru asked on a teasing tone.

Neji's eyes widened and he pouted. "I'm not cute." He muttered and buried his head in Shikamaru's chest, the other chuckling softly.

* * *

Neji knew the moment that Shikamaru entered the dinning-room that dinner tonight would be fun. Fun on Neji's behalf.

Hanabi was already sitting at the table when the two of them entered. She was grinning excitedly and pointed to the chair next to her. "Shikamaru can sit here!" She exclaimed with shining eyes.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He didn't mind that Shikamaru would sit next to his cousin, in fact, he was glad she was so accepting of his boyfriend. He just felt a little confused _why_ she would want to sit next to him.

Shikamaru didn't answer immediately and Neji grinned at his reluctance to say something that could perhaps upset Neji. It was very sweet, Neji thought.

Neji walked towards the table, leaving a confused Shikamaru behind, and ruffled Hanabi's hair as he passed.

Hanabi squealed softly and stuck out her tongue. "Tease." She said.

Neji just raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "And aren't you planning on doing the same to Shikamaru?"

"No!" Hanabi exclaimed innocently and looked at Shikamaru. "Because Shikamaru is nice."

Shikamaru, by now understanding that Hanabi was planning to tease Neji, smirked. That would be fun. "Why thank you ever so much. Passing me such compliments, I'm certainly sitting next to you during dinner." He said and with a teasing smile towards Neji sat down next to the young Hyuuga.

Neji rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he sat down on the other side of the table, facing Shikamaru. "You just wait."

Shikamaru frowned for a second before completely ignoring Neji and turning to Hanabi. "What's he talking about?" He asked as he leaned against the back of his chair and stretched his arms.

Hanabi giggled. "Father." Was all she said as an answer.

As Shikamaru's expression faltered for a second Neji felt proud of himself of making the other hear something unexpected. Then again, no-one could predict Hiashi's behavior during a dinner such as this.

"Should I be worried?" Shikamaru asked all of a sudden sounding nervous and looking at Neji with a frown.

Neji simply shrugged. "With Hiashi, you never know." He simply said.

With a glare Shikamaru hissed: "Couldn't you have warned me?"

"Warned you about what, Nara?" An amused voice filled the room.

Shikamaru flushed and looked up with widened eyes as he saw Hiashi Hyuuga sitting down in the chair next to Neji. "Ah, nothing." He muttered embarrassed. "And it's Shikamaru, please."

Hiashi chuckled good-heartedly as he watched his nephew's boyfriend. "Formal, aren't you?"

Shikamaru was stunned for a moment. Yes, he had met Hiashi Hyuuga once or twice, but never was the man this care-free and, dare he say, teasing?

His confusion showed on his face apparently as Hiashi smirked. "We are part of a very old Clan which is regarded with high respect. Also, as a powerful and influential clan we have an image to uphold. Joviality does most of the time not work in ones advantage."

Hiashi greeted his eldest daughter as she shyly entered the room, silently sitting down next to her father. But to Shikamaru's surprise, Hiashi continued.

"We may come across as stern and stoic, but I can assure you that is an image of the entire clan, not of the individuals. I must admit that I was guilty of being stoic and stern at one time, but just like Neji I also learned new things after the Chuunin Exams." He said with a fond smile.

Shikamaru was a bit put off at this information. He had never expected Hiashi to be this kind and open. It made it hard to belief for him that the man that talked so freely about himself could ever be stern.

But the story did explain the wrong image most people had off Neji. Because although Neji was probably a more private and reserved person than his uncle, the image of the Clan also branded Neji. It was exactly as Hiashi said. People saw Neji and didn't look further than the Hyuuga name.

Hiashi, noticing the way Shikamaru's expression changed as he was thinking smiled. "You are a bright boy, Shikamaru."

"Yes, Neji is so lucky to have caught Shikamaru's interest!" Hanabi said as she looked at the boy sitting next to her with an admiring look.

Hiashi chuckled and, as he looked Shikamaru in the eye, said: "We don't know that yet. Perhaps after dinner…"

And even though Shikamaru's heart seemed to have stopped beating when Hiashi said that, things turned out to be all right.

It was a dinner Shikamaru would never have expected to see in the Hyuuga-household. It was a typical family-dinner with everyone speaking about their day happily.

Shikamaru was also glad he had decided to sit next to Hanabi this evening. This way he could see Neji's face clearly and listen intently to all the gossip the girl was willing to spill on her cousin. Which was quite a lot actually.

And Shikamaru loved it when Neji's cheeks flushed as he told Hanabi in a stern tone to never mention things about 'murdering the kitchen staff because Neji was a touchy kid' to anyone ever again.

It was the after-dinner part that Shikamaru was now nervously attending.

Apparently Neji had known this would happen since when Hanabi and Hinata both left the room he had mentioned for his boyfriend to stay seated.

Shikamaru could guess what was going to happen now, of course. Because no matter how jovial Hiashi might be inside his own house, it still was the house of a Clan. And perhaps Shikamaru should have praised himself lucky it was Neji he was dating and not Hanabi.

Because at least now he wouldn't have to talk about things like unplanned pregnancy during their relationship.

As if talking about your relationship with the father of your boyfriend wasn't hard enough already.

Shikamaru, if he would admit it honestly, felt like a little child waiting for his father to scold him for something bad.

And he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, since he sincerely cared about Neji. But with Neji looking down at the table a bit nervously and Hiashi looking at him with that stern Hyuuga expression he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty of converting Hiashi Hyuuga's nephew to the gay side.

Because that was a problem certain to arise. Since now Neji couldn't produce an heir. Shikamaru suppressed the urge to sigh. Boyfriends not even three hours and already he was going through all of this. Neji was going to owe him a lot of kisses and hugs when this meeting with Hiashi was over.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rating and warnings in first chapter  
**Author's note: **yet again, un-betaed. If my English is really that bad tell me and I will get someone else to beta it for me!

**Chapter 04**

"I don't mean any harm but as it is my nephew you so openly wooed and are now dating, I do feel the need to ask you." Hiashi explained.

He then paused for a second to take a sip from the cup of tea standing in front of him on the table.

Meanwhile Neji sat silently next to his uncle. He had to refrain himself from calling out embarrassed that he wasn't a girl, thus didn't wish to be treated as one.

But he also understood Hiashi's intentions for this conversation. He would just have to remember that he also needed to tell that to Shikamaru in the near future.

Shikamaru on the other hand was convincing himself that he needn't be nervous. He loved Neji and didn't have any ill intentions towards the Hyuuga family. Thus, he thought, he had nothing to fear of.

And when Hiashi asked him what his intentions with Neji were, he answered truthfully. "I love Neji, I want to make him happy." He said with a small blush and smiled as Neji looked away from him, looking down at the table embarrassedly with a small smile etching his lips.

But Shikamaru's feelings of joy and confidence were struck down as Hiashi, instead of expressing joy that his nephew was being loved and cared about, asked: "And how do you plan on making him happy?"

For a few seconds all Shikamaru could do was wonder what kind of question that was. How could you ask such a thing when the person in front of you was still young and had only an hour ago established the relationship?

Looking for help, he turned to look at Neji who refused to look at him. Shikamaru frowned at that. Was Neji doing this on purpose or had he been told by Hiashi not to help Shikamaru out? Either way, the Nara didn't like it.

Looking at Hiashi, Shikamaru could only hope that his answer would be good enough for the man. "Honestly, I haven't thought of that. But I do plan on being by his side whenever he needs me and support him in whatever decision he makes."

Hiashi had to resist a smile from forming on his lips as he heard Shikamaru speak so honest and loving about Neji. He was very glad that Neji had met such a wonderful young man and couldn't be happier when he had seen the two of them kiss uncomfortably yet loving.

Not that he was a pervert watching his nephew and his boyfriend, he was merely happy that their relationship was progressing.

And Hiashi realized that this conversation would make him look like a bad guy. In fact, he was still ready to storm out of the room and just forget about the entire conversation. But he couldn't do that. He needed to do this and he was grateful that Neji understood that and stayed silent.

All he could hope now was that Neji could explain his boyfriend why this conversation had to take place and wouldn't be too disappointed in Neji for not informing him about the situation.

Hiashi looked at Shikamaru and, although with reluctance, asked: "And when your relationship is put to the test, when people criticize the two of you being together, what will you do?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Whatever I need to do to keep our relationship from falling apart. But I have yet to see someone criticize our relationship." He answered, looking Hiashi in the eyes nervously.

Although defying Hiashi Hyuuga seemed like a very bad idea, Shikamaru thought that that would perhaps show the man he was indeed very serious about dating Neji. He didn't understand where this conversation was going anyway.

Because had he not already shown Hiashi that he wouldn't hurt Neji intentionally? Were his words, letters and actions not enough proof to the Hyuuga? And why was Neji sitting so obediently silent next to his uncle? It wasn't like the brown-haired boy at all.

Of course Shikamaru knew that Neji thought his family important, especially his uncle and nieces. But to not help his boyfriend out while he was almost being interrogated seemed ridiculous in Shikamaru's eyes.

No, something was going on here and Neji knew the details about it but wasn't telling him, probably for his uncle's sake. Shikamaru lowered his eyes, 'that hurts,' he thought to himself.

But, when Hiashi sighed, the boy immediately looked up again, almost frightened at what the older man would tell him this time.

"Unknown to you, there certainly are people who criticize a relationship between two man." Hiashi stated calmly and his eyes showed that he knew perfectly well of what he was speaking. Even Neji fumbled with his fingers in what seemed a nervous gesture at his uncle's words.

With a raised eyebrow and a quivering voice he asked: "Are you one of those people?"

Hiashi, his lips in a thin line and his eyebrows drawn together, answered: "You have guts for asking me that, boy. And I am not. But I can assure you, most of Neji's other family is against the relationship the two of you formed. They expect Neji to have children, you can't give him children." He stated, his voice on the border of anger. Although even Shikamaru understood that the anger was not directed towards him.

At this bit of information Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "And what if Neji doesn't want children?" He asked, knowing Neji would never allow a child to be branded the same way he was. He had heard the other speak of it once and hoped now Neji would finally speak up.

But Hiashi spoke before Neji got the chance to open his mouth. "That is not of importance right now, Shikamaru. I am only interested in knowing if you will be by my nephew's side when he is told to find a suitable woman."

Shikamaru shot Neji a look and caught the other's eyes. He bit his lip softly before saying: "If Neji chooses to stay with me I will. I will not stand by his side if he chooses to find himself a suitable woman, I will not be a dirty secret." Shikamaru finished in a whisper.

His anger towards Neji faded a bit though as he saw him smile a small smile. The only indication so far that Neji would also stay by _his_ side if he was told to break up with Shikamaru.

Hiashi, now smiling slightly, nodded his head. "A careful choice of words and a wise decision." He told Shikamaru and the boy nodded his head gratefully, understanding that now their conversation was finished since he successfully convinced the man he would stay by Neji's side.

* * *

When Shikamaru and Neji exited the dining room they were immediately bombed with questions by Hanabi.

The young girl didn't notice Shikamaru's somewhat pained and annoyed expression as she impatiently tugged Neji's sleeve in an attempt to get him to answer.

Neji, wanting to talk to his boyfriend to explain everything, scowled as Hanabi kept asking him personal questions. "Hanabi, not now." He sternly told the girl.

He looked up again, his eyes searching for Shikamaru, only to find the other walking down the hallway. "Shikamaru," he called out.

The brown-haired boy turned around with a faint smile. "Your family is important Neji. I'll meet you in your room." He answered Neji's call and continued walking towards the direction of Neji's bedroom.

Hanabi squealed softly at Shikamaru's words, thinking they were very cute.

But Neji frowned for a short moment. To him the words stung.

He could understand that Shikamaru was slightly upset but he hadn't anticipated his boyfriend to be almost angry with him.

"Hanabi?" Hinata suddenly called out softly.

Hanabi looked at her older sister with a frown. "Yes?"

"Don't you have to practice your aiming skills? I know you promised father."

Hanabi stuck out her tongue and scowled. "Why do you always ruin my fun?" She demanded.

Hinata crossed her arms. "Because your fun could perhaps be hurtful to others. You should think first and then act, not the other way around."

Hinata wasn't the kind of person to scold her sister like this normally. So Hanabi was quite shocked yet very confused.

She turned to Neji, wanting to ask him what Hinata was talking about. Only Neji wasn't paying attention to Hinata and her it seemed.

He looked a little sad, standing still in the middle of the hallway, still looking at the place where Shikamaru had stood.

He sighed softly as he felt his little cousin's gaze on him and smiled somewhat sadly as he looked at her. "Why don't I tell you about it later?" He asked, sounding almost hopeful that she would give up.

Hanabi, picking up on the tone Neji used, instantly felt guilty.

When it came to Neji, she could never help but be excited to know about the things he did and felt. Neji was, in Hanabi's eyes, the older brother whom she loved and respected a lot.

She knew that Neji had a soft spot for her and was never ashamed to use it to her advantage. But sometimes Neji got annoyed with her and normally he told her when he was annoyed with her.

But being hurt and being annoyed was always a big difference with Neji though. Being annoyed meant that, after scolding Hanabi, he would always explain what she wanted to. Being hurt was a bit different with Neji though.

Neji didn't freely talk about his feelings and being hurt wasn't a thing he liked to show people.

And suddenly Hanabi understood what was going on and looked down with shame and guilt written over her face.

Yes, Neji was hurt. But he also knew that Hanabi looked up to him. So, in his own way, no matter how silly it may be, he tried not to show her that he was hurt since perhaps that could ruin her image of her cousin.

If she were honest Hanabi would admit she felt very flattered and honored by that. She also thought it very cute of Neji, not minding that there was a big chance he was doing it unconsciously.

But that didn't take away the guilty feeling that almost seemed to have settled down in her. Because she should've noticed that Neji was reluctant to answer her stream of questions.

From now on she was going to pay attention first and then ask questions, she decided.

"It's all right Neji." She said softly and continued with a small blush on her cheeks as both Neji and Hinata now looked at her. "You don't need to tell me. I'm sorry for asking so boldly." She finished with a small bow.

"It's all right, Hanabi." Neji replied in earnest. He wasn't smiling but Hanabi didn't care.

She simply smiled herself and run off to practice her aiming skills as Hinata had told her to.

When Hanabi was out of sight, Hinata softly asked: "Will the two of you be all right?"

Neji knew she wasn't referring to Hanabi and him and sighed. "If he loves me as much as he says, we will."

"Shikamaru is smart. I'm sure he will understand this talk with father was necessary sooner or later." Hinata offered with a small smile.

But Neji hung his head. "Rather sooner than later because I know someone who'd be happy enough to comfort him."

Hinata, not used to her cousin's dramatic behavior and thinking he was overreacting anyway, rolled her eyes. "Then go talk to him before he gets the chance to flee the property."

**TBC.**

**Author's note:  
Well, a short chapter, I know. But this ending seemed best in my opinion. So, does anyone have some feedback for me? I'd love to know what you guys like or dislike about the fic!**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning and disclaimer in first chapter.  
**Un-betaed!**

**Chapter 05**

In silence, Neji watched the door in front of him nervously. He felt a little ridiculous for the nerves he felt at the prospect of entering his own room. Certainly if you considered the fact he had already been standing at the door for a good ten minutes.

And even though Neji realized that Shikamaru also knew his boyfriend was standing at the door, he still felt reluctant to enter the room.

Because, sometimes Neji liked to think he understood some of the Nara's thoughts. But having an understanding how someone's mind worked and how a person would react in some situations wasn't always as joyful as it seemed.

Shikamaru always treated Neji with the utmost respect and Neji was scared that this respect was now crumbling.

Not because of the way Shikamaru had been spoken to, but because Neji hadn't said anything in his defense.

Neji sighed and clenched his fist as he felt a wave of anger go through him. If only he had been born into a different family…

Neji took a deep breath and opened the door of his bedroom. The door swung open slowly and Neji stepped inside. Without watching the room, possibly because of his nerves, Neji closed the door behind him.

With a heavy heart Neji turned around and leaned against the door, searching the room with his eyes for his boyfriend.

Shikamaru stood by the window and didn't turn as Neji entered the room. The young man was confused, not knowing what exactly he should feel.

He still didn't understand properly what had just occurred in the dinning-room and he was very curious to what Neji had to say about it. But he was also angry with his boyfriend.

Neji had ignored him when he had asked for help, in his eyes that was a big issue that they needed to solve. He just couldn't help but feel pissed off.

* * *

Neji looked down to the ground and his voice sounded soft as he spoke. "I will explain everything to you. But first and foremost I want to apologize to you. Not for the way uncle spoke to you, but because you were unprepared."

When Neji finished Shikamaru turned around, anger flashing through his eyes. Why did Neji think that he needn't apologize for Hiashi's words? Shikamaru thought the words were far worse than not being prepared. "So you mean to say that your uncle was right in saying there wouldn't be a problem if only I had been born a girl?"

Neji sighed, combing a hand through his long hair and looking to the side. "It isn't as you think it is, Shikamaru." Neji said, trying very much to look calm and collected. Slowly he walked towards his bed and sat down.

If he were honest he would admit that his heart was beating erratically and he felt as if Shikamaru would never forgive him if he were to judge the angry words and hurt flashing through his eyes.

"So you ignoring my every call for help was also something that I don't understand?" Shikamaru spat.

Neji winced at Shikamaru's angry tone. "You will understand when I explain it to you." He answered, his voice sounding uncharacteristically timid.

Through his eyelashes he watched Shikamaru and bit his lip. The anger was apparent on the boy's face and he looked as if he was ready to leave. But he couldn't, not before he had properly listened to what Neji had to say.

Nervous and uncertain Neji stood up again. Within two steps he stood next to Shikamaru, their shoulders brushing slightly.

With anxiety Neji fumbled with his fingers. He wasn't sure what would happen but he didn't want Shikamaru to leave and go home mad. He wanted an opportunity to explain himself and have to other realize it wasn't as bad as he thought it to be!

With a sideward glance towards Shikamaru Neji softly pleaded: "Please, hear me out."

He felt like leaning his head onto the other's shoulder but before he got a chance to act upon his desire Shikamaru stepped away.

"Go ahead, explain." He said coldly.

Neji felt hurt as Shikamaru stepped away from him and hung his head as he looked down to the ground.

Shikamaru was so angry with him. All Neji could do now was hope that when he was finished with his story, Shikamaru would have calmed down and think rationally again.

"Uncle and I didn't arrange this." Neji started softly. "Him asking you what your intentions towards me were, was an honest inquiry regarding your feelings towards me. Him asking you what you would do if something happened, was something I know he didn't want to ask of you."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and with a glare said: "And yet he did." He didn't doubt that Neji was telling the truth, but that didn't mean he had to like what he was told.

"Yes, he did, because the Elders pushed him to do so!" Neji suddenly burst. He understood Shikamaru's anger but thought it was ridiculous that he refused to listen to him.

All right, he had ignored Shikamaru's pleas for help and his uncle had said pretty harsh things but Shikamaru's stubbornness to even hear him out was absolutely exaggerated.

Neji continued to speak since Shikamaru was momentarily stunned at the man's tone, thus wasn't protesting.

Because Neji had never in his life sounded so desperate and angry at the same time. "What Hiashi asked of you is nothing yet! You have to understand that the Elders have a perfect life planned for every single person in this family. They want to control this clan and with us being together they lost that control over me."

Neji took a deep breath and shut his eyes, clenching his fists. "Uncle is happy for me, for us. He wants nothing more than for things to work out. But if you felt interrogated and ignored just now, you will have a hard time facing the elders." Neji finished in a whisper.

Shikamaru frowned. He really didn't understand everything yet but he could comprehend that Hiashi had been testing him. Which would have been no problem at all, if only Neji had told him in advance. "I need to think." He murmured softly, only realizing he had spoken out loud when he heard Neji huff.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and saw the other was biting his lip and had his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

When Shikamaru said he needed time to think Neji huffed. In his opinion, Shikamaru didn't need time to think, he needed to flee the situation so he could plan what to do next. And Neji wasn't going to accept that.

He understood that Shikamaru wanted to be alone when his thoughts were about Ino and their friendship, but not when it had to do with Neji. They were together now and Neji didn't want Shikamaru coming to conclusions alone if the problem involved him and his family.

Irritated he looked at Shikamaru. He had learned a long time ago that in situations such as this one the only way to get Shikamaru to listen was to use his own words against him.

Neji took a deep breath and in a soft voice said: "You said you'd die for me, but facing my family is too much already apparently."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room for a minute as Shikamaru stared at Neji, his eyes wide in shock. For a moment he wondered if Neji had really just said that.

Also, when he saw the crestfallen look on his boyfriend's face, Shikamaru felt a tad bit guilty. He knew he shouldn't, since he had every right to be annoyed, even angry with the other.

Neji sighed and, feeling a bit ashamed at his uncharacteristic outburst, looked to the ground. Shikamaru still looked pretty pissed off and if he didn't immediately say something to justify his accusation of the other lying to him, he was sure Shikamaru would leave him and perhaps never return.

"I just… We're together now." Neji stated, looking up at Shikamaru nervously. "I understand you're angry but shouldn't we talk it over instead of come to conclusions on our own and then make wrong decisions?" He asked, finishing in a whisper.

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to stay angry. He wanted to be irritated with his boyfriend and snap at him that he hadn't consulted Shikamaru before the conversation with Hiashi.

But as he saw Neji standing in front of him, with his eyes lowered to the ground in shame and his heart completely bared, he felt his anger slowly melt away.

Now that he thought of it, he had been acting rather than thinking the past few minutes. He wouldn't go as far as to say he was proud of such behavior, but he did think that it showed how much he loved Neji. How upset the other could make him.

He took a deep breath.

Neji had been right. Leaving now to think was just a weak excuse to flee the scene and think of a come-back when he saw Neji again. It would only delay making up with each other.

And suddenly a thought hit Shikamaru and his eyes widened as he gasped.

Of course he couldn't be sure and he'd have to look into several things, do some research, to find out if his thoughts were right.

But this, the argument Neji and himself were in now could perhaps be the exact thing the Elders, who apparently had convinced Hiashi to speak with Shikamaru, were aiming for. Because why go through the trouble of protesting loudly against the relationship of one of your Branch members and drawing attention towards yourselves when the problem could easily solve itself?

He would have to discuss this with Neji and, if he were right, it could save them many arguments in the future.

By now Shikamaru's anger towards Neji had completely disappeared. Yes, he was still slightly annoyed that Neji hadn't told him anything and had ignored him during his conversation with Hiashi.

But knowing the Elders of the Hyuuga clan were planning something and Neji looking so regretful were enough to take his anger away.

"Hey Neji?" Shikamaru called out, looking Neji in the eyes with a small smile etching his lips.

Neji, surprised at the sudden gentle reaction he received raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Shikamaru.

"How about a cup of tea?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji blinked and for a second didn't know how to react before a wide grin spread over his face.

He couldn't possible describe in words the relief he felt and, without really thinking, he leaned forward and gave Shikamaru a chaste kiss.

With a small gasp, widened eyes and a blush of embarrassment tainting his cheeks Neji pulled away as he realized what he was doing. "I-I… I'll go make tea." He stuttered and rushed towards the door.

He was so embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had done such a thing. What if he had made a complete fool out of himself? Or worse, what if Shikamaru was angry with him again?

Neji stiffened in the doorway though as Shikamaru's voice reached his ears.

"If that is a kiss I get when I decide to stay, I can't wait until we make up." Was the smug comment.

Neji walked out of the room, completely ignoring Shikamaru's statement.

But when he stood in the hallway he brought a hand to his forehead. "Oh my god," he whispered, his voice filled with horror. "I've turned into a girl."

* * *

An hour and a pot of tea later Neji had finally gotten over his embarrassment and Shikamaru was very comfortable again.

Shikamaru did need to sift some things out but that could all be done later. Now he was going to enjoy some one-on-one time with Neji for a while.

Neji had told him about the Hyuuga etiquettes. That when Hinata started dating Naruto the blond also had had a talk with Hiashi.

He had also told Shikamaru that Naruto had never spoken with the Elders though. That didn't surprise Shikamaru all that much. Hinata was a young woman and Naruto could with his capabilities easily provide for the Hyuuga heiress if such a thing ever became necessary.

That didn't mean Shikamaru wasn't a capable man, he just wasn't a woman.

Neji had said he was worried for their relationship sometimes. Because if it were up to the Elders, Neji would marry a girl and get children. He had also explained he never wanted children since he didn't want another child being born into a family such as this but that wasn't an important matter. The Elders wouldn't listen to such a plea anyway.

All they saw was their most talented clan-member dating another male, one from a clan with less status nonetheless.

Hiashi had been testing him, as Shikamaru had guessed. But not because he thought Shikamaru was unfit for Neji.

He had asked the questions because he wanted to find out if he loved Neji enough to go through those questions. They were hurting and humiliating after all.

With a wide smile Neji had then said everything would be fine. Because things would be settled with the Hyuuga clan for a while. Hiashi would tell the Elders he approved of their relationship and they couldn't do anything for now if they didn't want to look very bad and cruel in public. A thing they would try to avoid at most costs.

"Hey Neji?" Shikamaru called out softly.

The two of them were crowded together on Neji's small single bed. Shikamaru sat with his back against the wall, feet folded underneath his legs. But he was very content, with Neji huddled up against his side, long hair tickling his sides as Neji rested his head onto Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hmm," Neji hummed and looked up with a small blush as he felt a hand weave through his hair.

Shikamaru smiled. This young man brought so much trouble with him it wasn't even funny anymore. That certainly was a thing he hadn't foreseen. Luckily, Shikamaru thought he was worth the trouble otherwise he would've leapt through the open window a long time ago.

But as he brushed a hand through Neji's hair and watched his boyfriend his legs reminded him again that the bed was indeed very small.

His back was aching as were his feet. And while Neji probably expected Shikamaru to say something nice and sweet since he had that sort of look on his face, he could only stare shocked at the other as he spoke, bursting out in laughter afterwards.

"Your bed is really cramped. I've got a double at my place just so you know."

**TBC.**

Let me know what you think, all right? This was such a hard scene to write!  
- China Dolly


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter (although the warnings will change as of next chapter).

**Chapter 06**

Two weeks.

They had been officially together for two weeks now.

After the incident at the Hyuuga compound nothing much had happened, much to Shikamaru's enjoyment.

But while Shikamaru thought this period of quiet to be the happiest one in his life, Neji feared it was the calm before the storm. A storm which he thought would take destructive forms if not dealt with accordingly.

But Shikamaru had reassured him he needn't worry and, although a little reluctant, Neji had agreed. He had always been a pessimist anyway.

But Neji was the kind of person who would, even unknown to himself, ponder on things whenever he didn't have a thing to do. And with Shikamaru gone on a mission and Naruto and Hinata away on a short trip to somewhere, he was bored.

Shikamaru had given him the key to his apartment when he had left, saying that if Neji wanted to flee the Hyuuga compound he was very welcome in his lover's sanctuary.

With a sigh of embarrassment Neji brushed a hand through his hair, remembering his shy reply with a blush staining his cheeks still too vividly.

He liked being around Shikamaru, caring about the other. But he could really do without the blushing and shyness he had also seemed to have developed when around the other man. It was embarrassing.

Neji had tried to fight his boredom.

He had by now seen every corner of Shikamaru's apartment and was sure he remembered the entire bookcase by head. It was a very nice collection but Neji couldn't be bothered to read. He had done enough of that while being restricted to his bed anyway.

He had even gone shopping. He had come to the conclusion, which had been around lunchtime, that both the refrigerator and most of the cupboards were void of food.

Some would be surprised to find that Neji Hyuuga did actually know where to find the grocery store and was indeed a very decent cook. There just weren't many people aware of that fact since Neji was a man, and men didn't need the ability to cook a meal for oneself thus was the public opinion.

That he was a decent cook didn't mean that Neji loved to come up with new extraordinary dishes of his own. In fact, Neji loved to cook dishes that were quick in preparation and only took a short while to actually cook.

Nowadays he mostly cooked on missions, which his teammates were always grateful for, and together with Hanabi whenever the girl felt like baking a cake. He didn't know why he put up with her and her sporadic needs to cook since he was always left with a half-baked cake and a kitchen which looked like a war-zone.

* * *

Neji had to admit he felt a little bit ridiculous. Cooking himself dinner in Shikamaru's kitchen made him almost feel like a runaway. Which was partly true.

Ever since Hiashi's talk with Shikamaru word had spread through the compound like a waking fire. Neji had been pestered by relatives enquiring about his relationship, some disapproving of it, others curiously asking questions, by days on an end and he had finally gotten tired of it.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps nearing the front door. He startled slightly. If that was Shikamaru, he would jump through the open window and hope he could make a quick yet silent escape. Because Shikamaru coming home while his male lover busied himself in the kitchen, cooking dinner, was wrong on a little too much accounts in Neji's opinion.

Because if someone could imagine himself in the doorway with a frilly pink apron, awaiting his lovers' return who would call out 'honey I'm home' when entering the house, drastic measures should be taken.

But Neji couldn't do anything about his situation anymore as he heard Shikamaru, who's chakra was now very obvious to feel, unlock the front door.

He took a deep breath and in a split-second decided he would simply keep stirring the red tomato sauce that went perfectly well with the pasta cooking on the stove.

He wasn't going to stand in the doorway of the kitchen, he would never survive such embarrassment. Besides, Shikamaru probably would have guessed by now that Neji was in his apartment so things would work out perfectly on their own.

Neji smiled slightly as the front door was closed. He heard Shikamaru chuckle as the young man probably realized that it was his boyfriend standing in the kitchen.

As Shikamaru slowly padded towards the kitchen Neji could only wait in anticipation, hoping the other wouldn't make a joke about him cooking dinner. It was embarrassing enough without those already.

Neji tensed for a few seconds though as he felt arms embrace his waist, hands resting gently on his abdomen. He then relaxed and leaned into the hot body that was barely touching his. "Hi," he whispered softly as he felt Shikamaru's chin leaning onto his shoulder.

Shikamaru chuckled and tightened his arms thus pulling Neji closer to him. "Now if only I could have you cook me dinner every day." He said amused.

Neji closed his eyes and shivered as he felt hot breath ghost over his shoulder. It felt so nice to be in Shikamaru's arms. The two of them saw each other an awful lot and only now did Neji realize how much he had missed his boyfriend.

"Hey Neji," Shikamaru called out softy and Neji hummed softly in reply. He then heard Shikamaru chuckle and almost sprung out of his arms as he informed Neji, on the border of laughter, that his pasta was boiling over.

* * *

Neji sat on the living-room couch with his arms folded across his chest and a sulky expression.

After having almost ruined dinner Neji had quietly eaten a little while Shikamaru had excused himself to take a shower. A very long one apparently, for he had disappeared into the bathroom a good twenty minutes ago.

Neji sighed. As if he hadn't embarrassed himself enough already he had also overcooked his pasta. He knew he had good reason for he was distracted at the time but he had to admit he felt slightly disappointed.

Two weeks together and already Neji felt he was acting out of character. Of course this was to blame onto two simple facts. It was actually one fact but for clarity Neji split that single reason in two.

Never in his life had he been in love before now. He was completely new to all of the feelings he was experiencing and it made him feel quite uncomfortable.

Shikamaru seemed so comfortable with his own feelings and how to act upon them while Neji always questioned himself. Neji hated second guessing.

He was getting used to his feelings by now though he didn't act upon them as naturally as Shikamaru did yet. But he was sure that after some time that would turn out all right. All relationships started uncomfortable.

Second was the fact that Shikamaru turned out to be quite the touchy-feely kind of guy when it came to Neji. Neji didn't mind, not in the least!

He always shuddered pleasantly when Shikamaru's strong hands gently stroked over whatever skin Neji was willing to show that day. He also felt completely helpless every time his lover kissed him sinfully good.

In short, Neji loved the attention and the touch of his lover. And it wasn't as if he didn't want to return those gestures. He just had never done such a thing and was at sort of a loss on what to do.

Whenever Shikamaru's hands would disappear underneath his clothes he felt nervous, anxious and even though it did turn him on he still felt like running.

He let out yet another sigh as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. Perhaps he needed to ask someone for advice.

Neji shuddered with slight horror though as he realized the only person he knew could give him accurate advice on intimacy between two males would be Lee. Neji decided right then and there things had to take a very, very bad turn before he would ever ask Lee for advice on his love-life.

* * *

"He's taking so long." Neji muttered to himself.

He knew Shikamaru loved to take long showers and the young man probably thought after having burned the food Neji would like to be alone for a little while.

Normally that would indeed be the case but they hadn't seen or spoken with each other properly for four days. That was enough to change situations for Neji.

All of a sudden an idea came to Neji. He blushed slightly, surprised by his own imagination and the idea that he would've called it indecent not too long ago.

But he stood up and even though his body was overtaken by nerves he felt awfully giddy and excited and a little naughty too.

Neji Hyuuga feeling naughty. Neji wondered for a second if even his own boyfriend would be shocked by that.

Neji chuckled. Well, his love would certainly be very shocked when he was joined by Neji in the shower.

But now that Neji stood in Shikamaru's bedroom he regretted his little plan.

He scolded himself. He acted like a shy virgin every time Shikamaru touched him and now in the spur of the moment he thought he could join his boyfriend in the shower? Naked?

Neji huffed. Perhaps later in their relationship he would do such a thing. But he needed to start with building some confidence first.

"Neji?" Called out a surprised voice from what Neji knew was the en-suite bathroom.

With a small smile Neji turned around to face his boyfriend. he could only imagine what Shikamaru thought Neji was doing in his bedroom.

As he saw Shikamaru, Neji gasped and took a step backwards, staggering and almost falling flat on his bottom. Shikamaru, who looked slightly surprised at seeing Neji in his bedroom, looked almost godlike.

The first thing Neji noticed was obviously the fact he was clad in a towel and nothing else, thus displaying his gorgeous body to Neji's all too eager eyes. And what a perfect body it was.

Slightly tanned skin was a pleasant surprise to Neji but it contrasted perfectly well with Shikamaru's shoulder length brown hair which dripped few drops of water onto broad shoulders.

And not to forget the muscled arms and beautifully shaped hips.

But all of those things were nothing compared to the gorgeous shaped and muscled chest. A few small drops of water made their trail over a dusky nipple and Neji took a deep breath.

He was sure no one was supposed to look this good when just emerged from a shower. But his boyfriend stood in front of him, proving him wrong and Neji had to contain himself from walking up to the man and gently stroking his chest. Only to make sure he wasn't dreaming such a sinfully delicious image of course.

It seemed as if Neji was oblivious of his surroundings and the questioning look of his boyfriend as he took a few steps closer to the body that he just couldn't help but want to touch.

His heart beat erratically against his chest as he slowly yet surely stepped closer to his boyfriend. Both nervousness and anxiousness overwhelmed him all of a sudden but both feelings weren't strong enough to wake him up out of his trance-like situation.

Neji licked his lips unconsciously as he slowly yet gently traced a finger over the fine lines of Shikamaru's chest. His breath hitched momentarily as he felt the taut muscles contract slightly under his touch.

When Neji shyly looked up at his lovers face with a coy expression he couldn't help but blush. Shikamaru's lips were curled up into a sensual smirk that sent a fire through his entire body.

The smirk, in combination with a small flush adorning slightly tanned cheeks and lowered eyes encouraged Neji enough to trace his finger over the taut muscles again.

He had to admit he still felt slightly nervous at touching a body other than his own but found it exciting and arousing at the same time. He took a deep breath, tracing the outlines of Shikamaru's collarbone. He hadn't thought of how skin would feel before but he found Shikamaru's to be surprisingly smooth.

Slowly, almost teasingly, he traced his finger lower until he reached a nipple. Hesitantly he brushed a single finger over a dusky nipple, stopping his caressing movements momentarily as Shikamaru sucked in a deep breath of his own. As he heard no other reaction, he continued his curious investigation of the other's body.

He stilled momentarily though as he was pulled out of his trance-like situation by a hand, lovingly stroking his lower back. With a small gasp he gently grasped Shikamaru's shoulders as another hand brushed his hair behind an ear, fingers playfully trailing over his ear-shell.

The fact that he was now being touched in return only helped in intensifying the situation for Neji. He moaned softly as fingers brushed over a sensitive spot just under his ear.

Neji, slightly embarrassed by the current situation, lowered his eyes. He blushed as he realized he was now enjoying a very nice view of Shikamaru's abs.

What was he doing anyway? They hadn't been together for a very long period and already he seemed like a vixen lusting after the first hot body he came across. The sensation of arousal and the actions he would do because of it still felt strange to Neji.

All his thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind though as gentle fingers stroked his cheekbones, slowly creeping lower to lift his chin, forcing him to lock eyes with Shikamaru.

Neji had to admit he felt slightly nervous again. He knew he had nothing to fear for Shikamaru's expression told him that his boyfriend had most definitely enjoyed his touches. But Neji couldn't help himself, he was new to this kind of thing after all.

But as Shikamaru murmured his name on a sultry tone and gently nudged their bodies closer to each other with the hand that was still resting on Neji's lower back his nerves disappeared completely.

He slowly closed his eyes as the hand on his chin moved to gently cradle his cheek. He felt his long, dark hair fall over his shoulder and heard Shikamaru gasp softly as the hairs tickled his chest.

Neji wanted to open his eyes, to watch the reaction of his boyfriend. But before he could do so, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own and he sighed in bliss as he embraced Shikamaru tightly, enjoying the gentle kiss immensely.

**TBC.**

That last scene took such a long time to write! And I will challenge myself even further for next chapter the rating of the fic will be upped to M. My first M-rated fic, ever! So, support a first-time-ever-writer a little and tell me what you thought of this little preview to my lemon-thingy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer in first chapter  
**Warning: **Rating has gone up. This fic is M-rated from this point on. Wow, my first M-rated fic. I hope I didn't disappoint people!

**Chapter 07**

Shikamaru, Neji found, hadn't been lying when he had spoken of his double-bed.

The bed was huge, the pillows fluffy and soft and the bed was covered with a thick, warm blanket that would be heaven to sleep underneath.

Although the blush on Neji's cheeks and the fact his body felt like it was burning could of course be caused by an entirely different thing. A thing that _did _involve a bed but that was besides the point.

The moment Neji's back hit the bed, he couldn't be bothered by trivial thoughts about a bed and its comfort. Moreover, all he could think of were the actions of passion and lust enjoyed upon a bed.

Neji shivered in both anticipation and delight as he felt fingers brush over the skin of his cheeks tenderly.

Shikamaru hovered above him, one hand resting on the bed besides Neji's head while his knees rested against Neji's thighs, applying an almost teasing pressure.

Neji couldn't help but smile as he caught Shikamaru's gaze, loving how it portrayed everything the brown-haired man felt in that moment. The loving look, laced with hints of lust and the gentle smile had a calming effect on Neji.

With closed eyes he laid still on the bed and enjoyed the gentle touches his boyfriend bestowed upon him. He would no doubt grace his lover with such touches in return but for now he wanted to absorb the innocence of the little movements the elegant fingers made on his pale skin.

"This new side of you is quite sexy." Shikamaru said, smiling brilliantly as Neji opened his beautiful lavender-pale eyes to look at him.

Tenderly, almost as if Neji was made of precious china, he brushed the knuckles of his fist gently over Neji's jaw. Delight and excitement shot through Shikamaru as Neji leaned into the touch, completely surrendering himself to the gentle touches of his lover.

Slowly, taking in every curve of Neji's beautiful face and porcelain skin, Shikamaru brushed his hand over a cheekbone. He took in every reaction, every shiver and intake of breath Neji made and tried to burn them into his memory so that he would never forget it.

Gently he brushed his hand over the tip of Neji's ear before burying his hand in the long chocolate colored tresses which lay sprawled over the bed like a blanket.

Neji, having always been sensitive when someone touched his hair, sighed softly. But he immediately closed his eyes when soft lips touched his in a gentle, feather light kiss.

Neji moaned softly, pressing his lips a little harder against Shikamaru's to intensify the kiss. He raised his arms and laid both his hands onto the other's naked back, stroking the skin gently as Shikamaru's tongue sensually licked his lips.

As their tongues gently touched and caressed in a loving kiss that was laced with silent desire, Neji found himself drowning in that feeling. Never in his life had he felt such a feeling of lust and desire and he couldn't contain the undeniable urge to hold his lover closer.

Shikamaru was pleasantly surprised when Neji's arms tightened around his back, pulling them closer together. Not wanting to drop his entire weight onto Neji, he slowly lowered his upper-body and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction when Neji moaned into their kiss.

With a small gasp Neji turned his head, breaking their kiss, and took a few deep breaths. The feeling of Shikamaru's naked chest brushing against his own clothed one was both arousing and dissatisfying. It left much to be desired and Neji could only imagine what it would feel like once his own chest was void of clothes too.

Soft lips were pressed against the sensitive skin of the column of his neck and Neji couldn't help the gasp of surprise from escaping him.

But instead of lying still and simply enjoying the teasing, small kisses placed on his neck with the occasional lick of his tongue, Neji stroked Shikamaru's slightly damp skin, probably from the shower Shikamaru had taken earlier. He followed the smooth line while his other hand stroked its way up to brown, shoulder-length hair.

He brushed his hand through silky hair, an action which made Shikamaru lean his body yet again a little closer to Neji's.

With a soft groan Neji raised his chest, though unintentionally, as Shikamaru gently bit his shoulder, leaving a small red mark for anyone to see.

"Neji?" Shikamaru questioned in a low, husky voice.

Neji turned his head slightly to look at his boyfriend through lowered lashes. Breathtaking. Shikamaru's hair was brushing against his shoulders and a look on his face that told Neji he wasn't the only one immensely enjoying their shared intimacy. Although a slight look of worry flickered through hazel eyes.

But before Neji replied, if he had wanted to anyway, Shikamaru brushed a finger across Neji's collarbone teasingly, only stopping when he reached the top of Neji's button-up shirt. For a few seconds he fingered the button thoughtlessly before looking up at Neji with pleading eyes.

"May I?" He asked pleadingly, looking he looked nervous yet sounded quite wanton.

Neji blushed at the honest enquiry. To his own surprise he wasn't as nervous as he had expected, though he was filled with anxiousness and even anticipation, but those feelings only increased with the growing sensation of arousal and lust.

Without thinking about the question twice, and with a sensual smirk playing on his slightly pinkish lips Neji cupped Shikamaru's cheeks, loving the surprised look he received in return.

"Have fun." He whispered teasingly, his hot breath ghosting over Shikamaru's lips.

Swiftly he pushed his supple mouth against Shikamaru's irresistible lips, humming low in his throat in approval as Shikamaru moved his lips against Neji's.

Lips moved against each other in a sensual dance, but for Neji this wasn't enough. He wanted to get closer to his lover, to satisfy the burning need he was feeling.

The thought that Shikamaru must either be very stunned or turned on by this sudden change of character crossed Neji's mind. But he dismissed all coherent thoughts when he heard Shikamaru moan in unexpected pleasure as Neji's knee accidentally brushed against the growing bulge that was hidden underneath the towel that draped dangerously low around Shikamaru.

Neji, deciding he'd had quite enough kisses that could pass as innocent, opened his mouth slightly and demanded entrance to a more satisfying kiss with a sensual lick of his tongue against Shikamaru's lips.

Almost immediately he was granted entrance to that tempting mouth and Neji moaned in delight as Shikamaru roughly stroked their tongues against each other.

Neji moved his hands while stroking Shikamaru's skin until both of his hands rested against strong, muscled biceps.

The kiss soon turned hot, desperate and a tad bit demanding and Neji writhed underneath the strong chest of his lover. He gently pinched Shikamaru's biceps which made the Nara uttered a low growl in their kiss at the feeling, the growl sending lovely vibrations throughout Neji's entire body.

Without thinking and overtaken by a sudden burst of lust Neji bucked his hips upwards.

Only briefly their groins, half-hard from arousal, brushed against each other almost in a teasing preview but Neji broke their kiss almost abruptly.

With a gasp and widened eyes he threw his head back onto the pillow, taking deep, heavy breaths in an attempt to regain at least a bit of his composure.

The intensity of the last kiss had overwhelmed him but Neji didn't get a chance to even think about the situation for a second. He gasped in surprise when long, slim hands deftly undid the small buttons of his black button-up.

Every time a finger brushed against the exposed pale skin of his chest Neji shivered and with half-lidded eyes he watched Shikamaru's hands almost gracefully move from button to button until his entire shirt hung loosely over his abs.

"S-Shikamaru…" Neji murmured, watching with new-found pleasure as Shikamaru laid both of his hands onto Neji's stomach, pushing the shirt aside to let his fingers rest against Neji's sides.

Neji shivered at the ticklish sensation of feeling his lover's hands on his naked chest and sighed as he felt the soft skin of Shikamaru's hands slide over his skin slowly in blissful torture.

Neji wasn't normally one for admiring or watching his own body but watching his boyfriend caress his skin with skilled hands and a smirk etching his luscious lips sent a wave of desire through his body.

He groaned low in his throat as he felt himself hardening when Shikamaru kept stroking his chest with agonizing slow and light touches. Wantonly Neji raised his chest against Shikamaru's hands.

"Haa…" Neji gasped as hands brushed over his nipples. But the sensation of that sensitive part of skin being touched was forgotten fairly quickly as Shikamaru leaned forwards to brush lips against his ear. He trembled for a second as Shikamaru whispered to him, hot breath ghosting over his ear as he did so.

"Let's get this shirt off of you." Shikamaru cooed, loving the way Neji sighed in anticipation at his words.

With what seemed the utmost care Shikamaru slid his warm hands until his palms rested against Neji's shoulder blades.

Neji blinked his eyes open and looked at his lover with a somewhat questioning gaze. But his eyes immediately widened in surprise as Shikamaru urged him to sit up by pushing against his shoulder blades.

Neji gasped when, as he was sitting onto the soft mattress, Shikamaru moved his hands from his shoulder blades to his shoulders and slid himself into Neji's lap.

"Nnnh, Shika!" He groaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed at the sparks of pleasure he felt shooting through his body with his lover sitting in his lap, a leg on either side of Neji's side and sitting dangerously close to his crotch.

Shikamaru stroked Neji's shoulders and laid sweet, teasing kisses against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Mmmh, you really are irresistible like this and I haven't even gotten you out of your clothing." Shikamaru mused.

Nervous butterflies had taken over reign of his stomach now that he had Shikamaru sitting in his lap and was close to losing his shirt. Nevertheless Neji smirked and stroked a finger down Shikamaru's chest. "Let's lose the shirt then."

And, surprising both Shikamaru and he, shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders, shivering in delight as Shikamaru pushed the shirt off of his arm and onto the ground.

"Neji," Shikamaru whispered, leaning forward to close his mouth over a pert, dusky nipple.

Neji moaned loudly as he both felt and saw Shikamaru lick his nipple. But the moment he felt something warm and hard press against his stomach, he gasped in surprise.

Shikamaru was hard.

"S-Shikamaru…" Neji whispered softly, insecure all of a sudden.

He now realized that during their little play Shikamaru's towel had come undone and a blush spread over his face as he couldn't stop himself from looking down.

And as he found his look travel over Shikamaru's body, a hand following in simple curiosity and sudden desire, Shikamaru groaned at the light touch. At the sexy sound of his lover voicing his pleasure Neji's insecurity faded some.

He had his naked lover sitting in his lap, both very aroused and hard from their teasing and shy touches. going beyond gentle touches and coy teasing still unnerved him a little. It made him feel as if he had lost control simply because the whole situation was new to him.

But when Shikamaru gently took hold of his chin and lifted Neji's face until the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, all of Neji's doubt melted.

Shikamaru smiled tenderly at the somewhat nervous and concentrated look on Neji's face. He understood Neji was nervous. He had been too when he had been about to be faced with a glorious naked male body for the first time in his life.

But while Neji had been happily exploring Shikamaru's body with his shy touches, Shikamaru had tried to withhold himself from jumping his sexy, inexperienced lover.

And now with Neji looking into his eyes and fingers resting against abdomen, almost close enough to touch his hard cock which was ready for some attention, he only needed to be reassured that he wasn't crossing a line when he would jump Neji and have his merry, lustful way with him.

"You shouldn't do anything you're not ready for, Neji." Shikamaru said and leaned in, sucking on an earlobe, a pleasant shiver running through Neji's body at the sensual action. Shikamaru surrendered his grip on the lobe and whispered. "Of course, if you _are_ ready, I'm more than willing to oblige my beautiful lover."

Neji took one look at his lover, who was thoughtful enough to ask if he was all right with this, and couldn't help himself from smiling.

"Oblige me." He murmured with a small smirk tugging on his lips.

He was still nervous, even more so now that he allowed his fingers to travel even lower. But nerves had never been something that had stopped him from getting what he wanted.

And right now he wanted to experience indescribable pleasure with his boyfriend and see a look of complete ecstasy on Shikamaru's beautiful face, flushed from desire, as he was the one that brought him to completion.

But as he brushed his fingers over the rough texture of brown pubic hair, something Neji found strangely erotic to touch, he was pushed against the mattress again without even having the chance to blink.

"Haa, Shika!" He laughed but his laughter soon turned into a silent submission as Shikamaru opened the fly of his pants.

He took a shuddering, nervous breath. This was it, he was going to be naked in a few seconds. If he were honest he had to admit he was nervous for Shikamaru's reaction. His lover would be the first to see his body unclothed since he was a toddler and he couldn't help but be slightly nervous. A feeling he thought very justified in this kind of situation.

Almost fascinated he watched as Shikamaru shot him one more glance, combined with a lustful smile adorning his handsome face, before hooking his fingers underneath not only Neji's pants but also his underwear.

Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes as an embarrassed blush appeared on his cheeks, his entire body shivering as he felt fabric and hands sliding slowly over his hips.

"You are gorgeous." Shikamaru murmured when he placed a tender kiss onto the ball of Neji's right foot as he threw the last bit of clothing onto the ground.

With a lewd expression on his face he allowed his eyes and mouth to travel over Neji's body. Up slim legs and strong thighs, pressing lingering little kisses upon soft, pale skin.

He was only encouraged as Neji let out a moan, watching the brown-haired man moving over his body as gracefully as a snake through half-lidded eyes.

"Nnnh…" Neji whined softly when Shikamaru paid no attention to his manhood, which now stood proud and hard, and instead licked his way up Neji's muscled, hard chest leaving a wet trail of saliva behind.

And when Shikamaru licked Neji's nipple, his tongue sensually stroking the little nub, Neji bucked his hips in a silent plea, effectively brushing their hot and dripping arousals against each other.

Both men moaned loudly, Neji throwing his head back against the pillow with wide eyes and Shikamaru releasing Neji's nipple from his teasing grip to take a deep breath in an attempt to steady his wildly beating heart, failing miserably.

"N-Neji… ah!" Shikamaru buried his face against the curve where Neji's neck met his shoulder and thrust his pelvis against Neji's again.

Taken over by passion and the need to find their release they slid their bodies against each other over and over again in a sensual dance of smooth skin.

Neji couldn't help but gasp at the lovely friction he felt against his manhood and dragged his fingernails across the skin of his lover's back.

Shikamaru groaned as he felt fingernails scrape over the skin of his back. But it wasn't enough, they needed to be closer. He needed to be closer.

Shikamaru wrapped his long, elegant fingers around both their arousals, bringing them together in what must have been the greatest pleasure Neji had ever experienced in his life.

Both young men shuddered and voiced their pleasure as Shikamaru pumped both their arousals in a firm, quick rhythm.

It took mere moments before Neji cried out with glazed over eyes and beautifully flushed cheeks. His entire body trembled at his release and he closed his eyes and clenched the bed sheets with his fits as he fell in complete rapture.

Feeling Neji's come onto his fingers, hearing his lover cry out in ecstasy and seeing that beautiful face overcome with pleasure was enough to push Shikamaru over the edge. With a groan Shikamaru came, spilling his essence and shuddering in indescribable pleasure.

Both young men lay on the bed, panting softly as they came down from their high. Slowly Shikamaru moved his body, which felt quite boneless after his orgasm, to lay besides Neji, watching his lover as he laid on his side.

He blinked lazily and brushed a finger over Neji's porcelain skin. His lover still lay gasping on the bed, trying to grasp reality again and Shikamaru smiled tenderly. "I love you." He whispered and leaned down to kiss Neji's lips.

Not verbally answering, Neji hummed as Shikamaru weaved a hand through his hair lovingly thinking he might love the other almost as much as the brown-haired shinobi claimed to love him.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning in first and seventh chapter, disclaimer in chapter 01.

**Chapter 08**

Neji woke up only fifteen minutes later than he normally did.

With a small yawn he slowly sat up and blinked drowsily as he tried to remember why he was in a bed that wasn't his own.

When he looked to his left and saw Shikamaru's body sprawled over the bed he couldn't help an amused smirk from coming to his face. Never could Neji have imagined that the man that could sometimes look indescribably sexy looked absolutely foolish and ridiculous while asleep.

The brown-haired shinobi lay on his stomach, his head turned towards Neji with a peaceful expression on his face. That part of his posture was actually quite charming.

What wasn't so charming was the fact that one of Shikamaru's legs dangled off of the bed and that both of his hands and half his arms were buried deeply underneath the pillow.

For a minute or five Neji sat on the bed, quietly watching his lover sleep. He then decided that Shikamaru wasn't going to wake any time soon up so he could just as well busy himself. He had to leave within an hour anyway to attend his morning-training with his uncle, which started at eight every morning.

After Neji had dressed himself and had freshened himself up a bit he slowly padded to the small kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Neji was the kind of person that preferred a good, healthy breakfast. His morning-trainings usually took an hour and doing his katas on an empty stomach never went together.

Hanabi could do it. She always woke up a quarter to eight, dressed in a hurry and rushed down to the Hyuuga training-fields. Hiashi always proclaimed it was because of her age, Hanabi being a teenager now.

Neji begged to differ though. Hinata nor himself had ever showed such behavior. Hinata because she was too shy to rush into a room barely on time and he because it was simply the way he was raised.

As Hinata had already pointed out, Hanabi was bound to be the normal one. This was, however annoying sometimes, true as Hanabi had grown up to be the perfectly normal teenager. Complete with all tantrums and mood swings a pregnant woman would have too.

Those facts had nothing to do with Neji wanting a good breakfast, certainly after last night's activities, so he dismissed his train of thoughts as he opened the refrigerator.

Eggs and toast would do for today, Neji decided. He would make a portion for Shikamaru too, just because he was in a good mood. Who wouldn't be?

With an almost goofy-like smile, very un-Hyuuga-like, Neji started baking his eggs, sunny-side-up.

To Neji, last night had been amazing and he could only imagine what it would be like when Shikamaru and he finally made love.

Last night, Neji had been the one that had been nervous and unsure. Obviously Shikamaru had had some experience with having sex, possibly with a male lover too. That didn't bother Neji. Why would he be jealous of something that had happened in the past? He should be grateful they were not both as uncomfortable as he had been the first fifteen minutes last night.

And even though he enjoyed Shikamaru being in control over his body, Neji would love to regain control over his own thoughts and feelings. And for that, he needed to be less unsure of himself and their relationship and a bit more aggressive.

Neji sighed. Listening to Ten-Ten rant about relationships and things she read in a magazine were probably the only two girly things she did. And never in his life had Neji thought to ever remember snips of such conversations and now actually _listen_ to such things.

* * *

With a sigh Neji tapped the end of the pen onto the kitchen-counter.

He had to leave for his training and wanted to leave his boyfriend a note explaining and apologizing for his absence.

Writing the note was also the first step in Neji's plan to regain some control of their relationship.

What the plan was? Neji hadn't the faintest clue yet, his mind didn't work as quick and flexible as Shikamaru's did. But at the end of the day, he would have a plan.

For now he was going to write a note that would never match the skill and beautiful writing his letters had had but would be very Neji-like.

_To my cover-hugger,_

_Good morning. Or afternoon knowing you.  
__Now it's my turn to leave you a note. Although I do not have the way of words you have bestowed upon me so I will not even try.  
__I have morning-practice with uncle and after that I have to speak with the Hokage about a mission._

_Last night was wonderful, by the way._

_With love Neji_

A little dissatisfied with the note but unable to come up with something better, nor having the time to do so, Neji simply laid it down onto the counter.

He'd rather crawl back into Shikamaru's enormous bed, bask in the warm, morning sunlight for half an hour and simply watch his lover sleep ungracefully through the morning.

But after having spent the entire night someplace that wasn't the Hyuuga compound without informing anyone he had better not miss his morning-practice too. His uncle could be forgiving but even that forgiveness had its limits.

Little did Neji know it was not his uncle that would ruin his good mood he had woken up with.

* * *

Neji sat in silence in the cane chair which was situated on the patio of a small tea-parlor. The surroundings were quite peaceful for the parlor lay at the edge of the wood.

Were this an entirely different situation, he would be content and perhaps take notice of the expensive white china, decorated with a delicate flower design, in which his tea was poured.

But it lay not in his power to change a situation. He could only sit in the chair and wait patiently for the woman in front of him to speak.

While she fidgeted with the end of her purple skirt he took the time to take in her appearance. She wasn't too bad on the eye, even he had to admit to such a thing. But her mouth, that often seemed to run away with her, made her someone he didn't trust.

All of a sudden she sighed, brushing away a few imaginary hairs that she believed fell onto her face. "I do hope I didn't interrupt your plans." She said with an uncomfortable smile etching her lips.

"You know you did." Neji answered, not caring as she flinched. All he was interested in was what she was up to and what she wanted from him.

"I… I'm sorry." She muttered, looking down as she feigned embarrassment.

Neji sighed. "No, you're not." He said coldly. "Let's cut the fake niceties. What do you want, Ino?"

He didn't hate Ino and if he came across as if he did it was by her own doing. She was the one that had almost literally dragged him off the street towards this parlor under the pretense of wanting to speak with him after all.

He had been quite surprised and by now also quite irritated she was keeping him off of his normal activities for such an unneeded long time. He knew and also understood slightly that she wished to talk to him but in his opinion it would've been a lot friendlier if she had just asked for a minute of his time instead of simply claiming it.

He could only hope she would refrain herself from claiming things other than his time.

"You can't love Shikamaru." Ino whispered softly as she looked at Neji. Calmly she bend forwards slightly to retrieve her tea-cup from the table. Almost as if telling Neji this sort of thing was the most normal thing in the world thus could easily be combined with sipping some tea.

Neji raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Excuse me?" He asked in an equally calm voice. A thing he was able to do in almost every situation and a ability he had tried to perfect over the years.

Ino blinked, an action which slightly cracked her mask of faked calm. "You can't love Shikamaru. The two of you are totally incompatible with each other." She told him suddenly with a flush on her cheeks that could be of both embarrassment and anger.

Neji blinked, a little surprised at the blonde's words. He narrowed his eyes after a few seconds though as he realized what the young woman was trying to do. "He loves me. For as far as I'm concerned he deserves to be loved in return." He replied in a cool tone.

Ino's lips drew together in a straight line and she shook her head. "That might be true. But don't you want to make him happy?" She asked, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Neji sighed. Without paying attention to Ino he grabbed his own cup of china and took a sip of his slightly cooled green tea.

Ino wasn't a bad girl, she was a friend of Shikamaru after all. But Neji had already noticed with her crush on Sasuke that when Ino wanted something, she would do everything in her power to get it.

Unfortunately it was his boyfriend Ino wanted.

Neji decided to play along with the game for a few minutes before making his leave. Perhaps that way she would learn not to try to talk him out of his relationship. "Why wouldn't I want Shikamaru to be happy?" He asked.

Better to have her find out she was behaving in a very childish way by herself. She wouldn't believe him if he told her anyway.

"Oh, I'm not saying you don't want him happy." Ino waved a hand at him with an uncomfortable smile. "Just that you might not realize what will make him happy."

"How that so?" If Neji had been a lesser man and Ino not a female he might have leaped over the table and decked the person that had the guts to tell him such a thing. Luckily Neji was now old and decent enough to control himself thus prevent himself from destroying the poor establishment that made a fine tea-parlor.

Ino took an unsteady breath as she caught the flash of anger in white, lavender eyes. An angry Neji Hyuuga was never a good thing but sacrifices needed to be made if she ever wanted Shikamaru away from Neji.

"Shikamaru wants to settle down one day. I'm not saying he can't do that with you, it is just settling down with you goes against everything he has ever wanted in life."

Neji studied Ino as she spoke. He thought it best to let her explain her vision of the problem first before shattering her dreams of ever being together with Shikamaru.

But he couldn't help noticing the gentle expression on her face, the loving twinkle in her eyes and the comfortable countenance that had fallen over her as she spoke of the brown-haired shinobi they both cared about.

It did make him feel a bit guilty towards the blonde for it showed she really cared for Shikamaru. But feeling guilty and actually acting upon that feeling were two different things some did not know how to separate. Neji had learned a long time ago that to feel one thing meant he would probably do another.

Ino sighed softly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear as she continued speaking. "You're not a girl, Neji. Gosh, you are not even average! You can't give him a simple life, he always said he wanted one."

Ino faltered for a second, taking a deep breath. She realized she was making excuses, convincing herself off all the reasons why she thought Shikamaru couldn't love Neji. But she wanted them separate. She had been by Shikamaru's side longer than he had known Neji. She deserved his love more than Neji!

"Above all, you can't give him the children he wants. A girl to provide for him and a boy to make him proud. I'd take the end of the world before you bear any children." Ino spoke on a soft voice, avoiding Neji's piercing gaze by looking down to the ground.

Neji huffed at hearing Ino's words. He looked at her with a small glare and on a voice that bordered on coldness informed her: "Shikamaru was aware of all of those things when he approached me. Knowing him he must've thought things through."

After this conversation with Ino when he was alone again Neji would allow his thoughts to have a run with him. He could straighten out his mind then and decide if he wanted to ask Shikamaru the things Ino now asked him or not.

But those were things he needed to do later today, when Ino was long gone and he himself had calmed down some after this talk.

"That much is true but love blinds people. When he comes to that realization I'd prepare for disappointment if I were you." Ino replied sweetly.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Neji asked with a glare.

"Nothing. Just warning you." Ino replied quickly. "Besides, your relationship will never last. The Hyuuga Elders would never agree."

Neji took a deep breath to calm down that growing feeling of anger. He took another breath as he felt it wasn't helping. He fisted his right hand and closed his eyes.

He shouldn't yell, shouldn't lash out. He was a decent young man that was capable of calming himself down and speaking with this girl, whom had offended him more than once in a time span of ten minutes, in a controlled manner.

"The business of the Hyuuga clan is not yours, nor will it ever be so I kindly ask you to not busy yourself with such useless things. But if you are so desperate. My uncle has already told me to stand behind my relationship with Shikamaru, no matter what." He spoke calmly and felt a little relieved as he saw the defeated look on the blonde's face.

And while he knew his uncle would probably not be able to support his nephew's relationship when faced with the Elders, Ino did not know that. Ino didn't need to know because it was none of her business.

After being told off that last time Ino decided to give up. With a sigh of defeat she stood up, laid some money down onto the table and left without another word.

It did not surprise Neji she left so abruptly. She had probably hoped to find some insecurities within Neji and hoped he would act upon them when she had found them. But he had kept himself upright and hadn't given her any view behind his self-confident, somewhat cold exterior.

Little did Ino know that Neji would sit in the tea-parlor battling with his thoughts long after she had left him. In that respect, she had certainly won.

**TBC.**

Yes, you all thought I had forgotten about Ino, now didn't you?


	9. Chapter 9

Apologies with the lateness of this chapter! I have been busy with exams and such.  
Warning in first and seventh chapter, disclaimer in chapter 01.  
This chapter is unbetaed!

**Chapter 09**

Watching water boil was a slow process and a boring, non-exciting thing to do.

At first there is nothing to see but the water and the bowl or pan you decided to pour the water into. After waiting an approximate five minutes, although that does vary from stove to stove, little bubbles start to show at the bottom of the bowl or pan.

Although warnings need to be made that five minutes in real life can feel like an hour and fifteen minutes when standing in front of a stove and watching water boil.

So why would anyone, anyone that was not mentally disturbed or under the age of six when everything is yet exciting and interesting, watch water boil?

That can be answered as easily as the arithmetical problem of, for example, two times two. When not aware of a numbering-system one will not know the answer. This is, in that regard, a bad example for numbering-systems are the same across the world.

It is better to look at the meaning of a word. 'Geluk' for example. It is a Dutch word which can be translated as 'hapiness'. Many people, for Dutch is not a widely-known language and the country in itself is rather small, do not know the meaning of that word.

It is the same with a person that stands lifeless in front of a stove and watches how the fire flares and the water starts to show signs of boiling.

When one doesn't know what that person is thinking or has been through the previous day, week, month, one cannot understand why doing nothing at all is an alluring thing to do.

Neji Hyuuga understood quite well why someone would stand at a stove for ten minutes an end and simply do nothing. He had been doing it for eight minutes already.

"Neji."

The long-haired young man startled slightly as he heard the familiar voice of his uncle call him to attention. He turned around to face his uncle and to his surprise saw that Hiashi looked a little worried.

Of course Neji had seen the Hyuuga worried before. But never had that been directed towards him. It made Neji wonder if he had done something wrong or if something was about to happen.

"Uncle." Neji lowered his head a little in a respectful gesture as he greeted the man on a soft voice.

"I wanted to ask how your day has been." Hiashi asked with a small smile as he stood in the doorway, watching his nephew with a calm expression.

Neji frowned slightly at the remark. It wasn't often Hiashi asked after the personal life of his nephew. That didn't mean they couldn't get along though.

In fact, after Neji had gotten over his grudge against his uncle for his father's death they had bonded quite well. The fact remained that they weren't father and son and thus would never have such a relationship.

Neji guessed this conversation would lead to where he had been tonight and why he had decided not to sleep in his own bed. He sighed softly as he turned to one of the cabinets to fetch two tea-cups from the middle-shelf. He had been boiling water for a calming cup of tea after all.

As he filled the two cups with steaming, hot water he off-handedly asked his uncle: "Is this about my whereabouts of last night?"

It was meant to be an innocent, casual inquiry and Neji felt relieved that it had sounded as such. He was quite nervous of his uncle's reaction of his absence after all.

But to Neji's surprise Hiashi chuckled at his inquiry and the long-haired man sat down in one of the chairs that faced the kitchen counter. "Only if you are willing to share that information with me."

Neji couldn't help but smirk at his uncle's answer to his question. As always there was no pressure, giving Neji all choice he needed if he wanted to inform his uncle or not. Yet the curious tone and friendly face only those closest to Hiashi ever saw told Neji his uncle was very eager to hear about the situation.

"Oolong?" Neji asked his uncle indifferently. When he heard his uncle hum in approval he silently made the tea.

He didn't really need this much time to think. He knew he would probably tell his uncle about last night. Not in detail, but that was very understandable.

He was only human and that meant that once in a while he needed to talk about things with someone, confine in another person to confirm his fears were just exaggerated nightmares that would never see the light.

Careful not to let any drops of the hot tea drip onto the counter, Neji carefully let the hot dark-brown wet bag fall into the waste bin. Slowly as to not spill any of the tea, he lifted the two china-cups and turned to take a few steps towards the kitchen-table.

Setting the cup down in front of his uncle he was a little surprised as his uncle addressed him in a calm tone.

"Neji, you need not feel obliged to tell me anything if you do not want to." The older man stated calmly with an almost gentle smile tugging his thin lips.

Neji, who had sat down and had placed both his hands against the sides of the tea-cup, shook his head. "It's not that." He muttered, the remark not meant for his uncle's ears yet it was too late for that as he heard his uncle chuckle.

"It is simply that discussing the experience of intimacy with ones lover is not something you discuss with your uncle." Hiashi was, of course, not an idiot. He understood quite well that now that his nephew had a boyfriend and did not spend the night at the compound he could be found in the young Nara's apartment.

He also saw no harm in such a thing.

It was understandable that Neji did not know that though. Hiashi was still the father of two daughters and realized he had gotten somewhat soft because of that. Sitting at the kitchen-table chatting with his nephew under the enjoyment of a cup of tea, Hizashi would have had a heart-attack or laughing fit for sure.

But Hiashi thought it important to have Neji understand that because Hinata never spend the night with her boyfriend, Neji was not allowed that enjoyment. Hinata was allowed to stay over Naruto's place, Hiashi had told her a few times himself. She was simply shy and, a thing Neji was perhaps to, afraid of rumors.

An almost gentle smile seemed to grace the older man's lips as he thought fondly of his eldest daughter. Her relationship with the Uzumaki had stirred the Elders quite a bit when they were informed of it. Hinata was shy and thus most did not expect her to actually get together with the boy she had been pining after for years.

It had taken a month, perhaps even two, before the Elders had accepted their heiress's relationship. Even now they sometimes had to compose and withhold themselves when the blond boy entered a room, always succeeding in drawing all attention to himself.

Hiashi knew the Elders would have a much harder time accepting Neji's relationship with the genius Nara. Had the brown-haired shinobi been a girl the only thing the Elders would need to look at was if she was of good breed, which Shikamaru definitely was. If only he were a girl.

Neji was a strong person, a prodigy to top it off. It was understandable that if the Elders wanted to continue the bloodline they would prefer it be with children of the chocolate-haired Hyuuga.

But those were all worries for later times, when the relationship between his nephew and his lover was build on a strong, lasting foundation they were both sure would not crumble under the pressure of the Hyuuga-clan. Now, all Hiashi wished to do was inform Neji he was allowed to spend the night with his lover if he wished to and perhaps tease the young man a bit after his sleep-over.

Neji had to blink a few times as he tried to comprehend his uncle's words.

He hoped he had simply misunderstood a little because his uncle wouldn't want to talk about Shikamaru and him in such a way, would he? Neji shivered as he tried not to think about the horribly uncomfortable outcome that sort of conversation would have.

It did leave room for the question what his uncle did want to talk about. Taking a small sip of his still hot tea Neji decided it was perhaps better to find that out along the way instead of worry about it on his own.

Putting his cup down onto the table he lifted his eyes to watch his uncle. "I spent the night with Shikamaru." He informed his uncle, speaking softly and sounding almost ashamed of his actions.

He was of course not ashamed, because Shikamaru was his boyfriend and in his opinion he had all rights to spend the night at the other's house if he wished to do so. But he did not know how his uncle felt regarding the situation so it was better to prepare himself for a scolding.

Hiashi chuckled at his nephews words and couldn't help but comment: "I gathered as much."

Neji drew his lips together in a tight line and averted his eyes. "I apologize." He muttered.

Because even though he was not ashamed, he still respected his uncle and his opinion. The man was one of the few members of the Hyuuga-clan with whom he could get along with, whom he actually felt was family.

"Neji, you needn't apologize."

Hiashi spoke in a soft tone and smiled somewhat sadly as the brown-haired shinobi blinked at hearing his uncle's words.

Neji looked up at his uncle with a frown marring his beautiful features. He was not known for being slow, nor for being stupid. But he had the slight feeling there was something he did not know did his uncle think he didn't need to apologize.

Hinata, Neji knew, had spent one night at Naruto's house. One night while they had been in a relationship a year-and-a-half now. That, to Neji, was a little questionable.

"Hinata never spends the night outside of the compound." Neji pointed out.

He did not want to of course, because it might remind his uncle of things Neji was indeed not allowed to do. But he felt it was better to hear such things now then in the future. Some things indeed were better to know sooner rather than later.

"Hinata is allowed to spent the night at Naruto's house whenever she wishes, as are you." Hiashi calmly explained. "She never does though, as you have also noticed. She is afraid of rumors spreading since she is the heiress of the clan."

Neji frowned. So he was allowed to sleep over at Shikamaru's place? That was actually quite wonderful. He could not help the small smile that came to his pinkish lips as he looked at his uncle. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Hiashi returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

In silence the two Hyuuga's finished their tea, both equally satisfied with the outcome of the situation.

* * *

Neji always found it peculiar how alike Hinata's and his bedrooms were. Both not painted in bright colors, as Hanabi's was. Decorated with only a few beautiful pieces, such as Neji's marble chess-board, and adorned with few flowers.

Both rooms were modest but provided in everything the resident might need. Two comfortable chairs, a dark-brown color with orange plushy pillows courtesy of Naruto, were something Neji did not have in his room though.

And as he now sat nestled in the comfortable chair, he was thinking of purchasing one. A bit one which Shikamaru and him could both fit in.

With a side-wards glance he watched as Hinata busied herself with making her bed.

"Hinata?" He called out softly.

With a small smile adorning her friendly face the girl turned around.

"I spoke with uncle." He said. He turned to look at her with a small frown. "You never sleep at Naruto's place yet you have been together for a year-and-a-half. Why is that?" He asked, looking down to his lap with a small embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Ah," Hinata blinked a few times before sitting down onto her bed with a flushed expression. "I… W-why?" She stuttered.

"I spent last night with Shikamaru and uncle told me it was all right to do so. And I was just wondering…" Neji trailed off, still refusing to look his cousin in the face. He felt like a little kid prying into business that wasn't his.

But his head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise as he heard the young woman giggle.

Hinata was sitting on her bed, giggling as she carefully watched her cousin's uncomfortable and embarrassed composure. It wasn't often Neji behaved like this and she always enjoyed these moments in which they both opened up to each other.

She of course would never deny Neji an answer, but she had been quite taken aback by the sudden question. "Uncle probably told you I am afraid of rumors and such."

Neji nodded and smiled at Hinata's soft and almost timid tone.

Hinata shrugged. "Everyone knows Naruto and I are together, rumors have nothing to do with it. I'm just not comfortable sleeping in his apartment, in his bed. I think it is because the entire apartment is as Naruto's personality, bright and energetic." She explained.

Neji, although he had not expected such a reason, nodded. A bedroom was the most personal space a person had in his or her house. It was a sanctuary in which you find some peace and quiet when in need of such things.

For Neji, it was the place where he spent time either reading, sleeping or talking with his closest friends. But to Hinata, her bedroom was a place in which she slept and nothing else.

It was understandable to Neji that Hinata did not feel comfortable sleeping in a room that did not radiate calm.

It did also explain his uncle's need to explain to him he was most certainly allowed to sleep at Shikamaru's apartment.

With a small smile Neji sighed in relief. He was glad he hadn't done anything wrong nor that there was some strange reason for Hinata never staying at Naruto's place.

He looked up in surprise though as Hinata giggled softly. "What is it?" He asked with a small frown.

"How was it?" Hinata asked quietly, a small blush on her cheeks which made her look quite adorable.

"How was what?" Neji asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Well… you stayed the night, right?" Hinata smiled a sly smile as Neji nodded. "So, is Shikamaru a good lover?"

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

Warning in first and seventh chapter, disclaimer in chapter 01.  
A "Thank you" to my new beta, xcupidxstuntx! You're a live-safer dear.

**Chapter 10**

He could hear the echo of rushed footsteps coming from the hallway. He paid no attention to it, instead just kept reading his book. It was the last unread book that adorned his bookcase and he would take his sweet time reading it.

It was a rather dull book, featuring a boring leading character walking through a predictable story-line. It was a book that was not very exciting but an acceptable way to pass time.

Missions had been few the past month. Even before his last mission, on which he had gotten injured, there had been less and less missions during this period of peace.

It was understandable Neji would get bored of training and practicing eventually. Besides, he had been asked to go out for dinner with Naruto and who-knows-who-else today so he thought it better to enjoy his peace and quiet while he still could.

But his peace and quiet was disturbed as a servant knocked his door, informing him in an almost shy voice there was a visitor at the door.

Neji was not particularly fond of the servants. He did not dislike them, just the thought of having someone do all your work while you laze around and do nothing did not appeal to him as it did to some others. Yet it was not a thing he could change, it was merely a thing he did not enjoy about the compound.

Marking the page on which he left off, Neji laid the book down onto his desk and slowly made his way to the front of the compound. He himself was lucky enough to live in the main building of the compound so he only had to pass the sleeping area and the sitting room before reaching the hallway.

Living in the main building was both a blessing and a curse. It was easy to escape the all-seeing eyes of the Elders. But living in such close quarters with those same Elders always annoyed Neji slightly. Knowing that persons that could decide his future could watch him that closely was not a comfortable thought.

Neji halted in his steps for a second and smiled a tiny smile as he felt a familiar chakra which made him feel annoyingly giddy at the prospect of seeing his lover again after last night.

He took a deep breath before turning the last corner, walking into the hallway in which his lover most certainly would be waiting for him.

And Neji wasn't disappointed for as he turned the corner he immediately caught sight of the beautiful tall man whom he had the right to call his boyfriend.

With a small smile he walked up to the brown-haired young man and after scanning the hallway quickly, brushed their hands against each other. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a soft voice, a tone reserved only for his uncle, cousins and Shikamaru.

He caught Shikamaru's gaze but a foreboding overcame him as Shikamaru shrugged, casually stating he wanted to talk to Neji about something.

A little uncertain on how to proceed, Neji frowned and took a small step backwards. "Do you want something to drink first?" He asked.

"Nah," Shikamaru shook his head. The sudden uncertainty of his brown-haired lover surprised him slightly although he could have expected it. "It's nothing bad, don't sweat it." He casually remarked in an attempt to calm down his chocolate-haired boyfriend.

When Neji smiled weakly in answer Shikamaru reached out for his hand, intertwining their fingers, and smiled a gentle smile. "Really, it's –"

But as Shikamaru brought their hands together, footsteps could be heard coming closer and when he was in the middle of his sentence, he was interrupted by a polite yet urgent cough.

As if he were burned, Neji sprung away from his lover and thus released the gentle, almost innocent, holding of their hands.

He did feel slightly guilty for the sudden show of shock and embarrassment towards Shikamaru at being caught in the simple and innocent act of holding hands.

Yet Neji berated himself for his stupidity and forgetfulness regarding their surroundings. It was still the Hyuuga-compound in which they stood and that meant acting with discretion.

Because, perhaps unknown to Shikamaru, the fact their relationship was not addressed by most members of the clan did not mean the entire clan was agreeable with it. Most were averse to the idea of two males together in a relationship other then friendship or camaraderie. On top of that, Neji was the prodigy of the clan and to see someone who grew up to be such a fine, strong young man in a relationship that could turn out to be destructive for the man's own future was in the eyes of the clan a sore in the eye and a problem to be taken care off.

So it was understandable that Neji felt like a deer caught in headlights seconds before it was run over and either killed or tremendously hurt in the process of those headlights coming closer and closer to the frozen animal.

And when he turned slightly to see who had caught them he felt tense, not afraid but a bit worried of the reaction he might receive.

The moment Neji caught sight of the Hyuuga that stood on the other end of the hallway he felt relieved. There was an equally restricting and oppressing curse-mark visible on the man's forehead as could be seen on his own, although he himself kept it hidden.

The man being a branch-member did not mean he was all right with their relationship. For as far as Neji was concerned everyone in the clan was against it unless proven to stand by his side. But if one of the Elders happened to pass by Shikamaru and himself standing in the hallway the reaction to that might have been less discreet and a little more full of action.

But, as good behavior was a thing taught to all Hyuuga's, Neji bowed his head apologetically. "I apologize for disturbing order." He said in an almost emotionless tone.

Though half-lidded eyes Neji watched the reaction of the other man, his head still bent downwards. The action and gesture in itself were perhaps degrading in a way to the normally proud Hyuuga, yet in this situation he deemed them necessary.

For a few moments silence took over the hallway, only sounds coming from outside or the other rooms could be heard, as all three men stood still.

"Be more careful in the future." All of a sudden the man, that had until now silently regarded his family-member and his boyfriend, scolded Neji although his tone showed it was meant as a genuine warning.

Blinking in surprise at the words that could be considered kind and thoughtful, Neji looked up.

But instead of waiting for a reply, a 'thank you' or some sort of other form of conversation, the man turned and continued his walk, turning a corner and disappearing from Neji's sight.

Neji took a deep breath, and with a small smile of relief turned to look at his lover. He was glad things had gone smoothly and that the man hadn't made a fuss out of things.

Shikamaru stood, watching the spot where the man had stood with a small frown marring his features. When he felt Neji's eyes resting on his form he turned to look his relieved boyfriend in the eyes.

"Want to go to my place?" He asked in an attempt to lighten the mood some and as he saw the happy gleam in the other's eyes he knew he had succeeded.

* * *

"Your family is troublesome." Shikamaru complained as Neji and he strolled towards his apartment, enjoying the afternoon-sun.

With a raised eyebrow Neji shot the brown-haired shinobi an amused glance. He had expected his lover to make such a remark but he had not expected him to wait until they were almost at his apartment to speak his mind.

Normally Shikamaru would complain whenever he felt the need to do so, not wait ten minutes. Yet it did show that Shikamaru respected Neji's family enough to not say such a thing while in hearing distance. Although, Neji had to admit he would not have minded in the least were any of his family members around to hear his lover speak such complaints.

Neji chuckled softly before he spoke. "Some are. But you know it could've been much worse." He said, referring to the incident in the hallway of the Hyuuga compound.

"I realize that. Although your reaction was a little too much considering we were only holding hands." Shikamaru sounded bored, he had his hands pushed down into his pockets and it seemed as if walking in itself was a bother to him.

In short, Shikamaru was behaving as usual. But Neji could see the flicker of slight disappointment in the brown eyes. He noticed the smallest hint of annoyance in his boyfriend's expression and it worried him a little because underneath the mask of boredom Shikamaru was hurt by his actions, be it only slightly.

Neji sighed softly as he, without saying a thing, obediently followed Shikamaru up the stairs to the front door of his apartment.

As he watched the lithe yet muscular frame of his lover he could not help but feel slightly misunderstood though.

The way he reacted was, in his opinion, normal considering the kind of family he lived with and the etiquettes he had been taught when younger. He understood some thought it snobbish, perhaps prudish behavior, but he had expected Shikamaru to understand, if only for a bit. Well, the young man was probably frustrated and irritated with the entire situation and Neji was sure this would turn out to be all right in the end. Just another exaggeration.

"I don't feel it was." He said softly yet had a defiant look etching his face, showing his lover he was serious.

In his opinion, Shikamaru probably did not realize the rules, problems and possible attempts to break the two of them up being caught in the hallway could have caused.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks as he heard the soft comment. He turned around and watched the beautiful yet serious face of his lover. It wasn't often they disagreed on something and this came as quite a shock to him. Certainly considering the grudge Neji held against the majority of his family.

But instead of worrying about their disagreement on the situation he chuckled. He was never one to be bothered by a thing as simple as a disagreement and he still had something he wanted to tell Neji. He didn't want to ruin the other's mood before he had even uttered a word about that.

And when he saw Neji raise a delicate eyebrow at his chuckle he simply shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets to retrieve the key to the front door from them. "It's a good thing we sometimes disagree. Otherwise it would be boring."

Neji blinked. Shikamaru had opened the door and was already inside and here he stood, still deciding if he should just forget about their disagreement. He didn't want to. It was his family they disagreed on to begin with.

"Isn't boring your second name? Or is it your first?" He joked, instead of speaking his true feelings, with a small grin as he followed Shikamaru inside.

Normally he wasn't the kind of person to leave things as they were. Sure, he didn't have a problem with disagreeing on things. There were a lot of things people disagreed on and normally he couldn't care less.

But this was something _he_ had done, something to do with him and his family that they disagreed about.

That wasn't something Neji felt was a minor thing. It was not something that would cause trouble in their relationship, though. Or something he would allow to cause trouble.

It was his family after all and their goal was to break up their relationship. But when Neji stood in the narrow hallway of Shikamaru's apartment, removing his shoes, he couldn't help but feel content.

Shikamaru had that calming effect on him, when their eyes sometimes caught, and it always made him forget what was bothering him in the first place.

Shikamaru disappeared into the kitchen with the promise of tea Neji was alone again.

Shikamaru didn't seem to care a lot that he disagreed with Neji. He had simply informed his lover of his thoughts on the matter and hadn't meant it in a bad way. Just to let Neji in on his feelings.

So why should he care so much about it? Why should he let it bother him?

With a shrug Neji decided to let the matter rest. It was not something he wanted to argue about. It was a silly and immature thing to do.

He heard Shikamaru rummage around the kitchen and smirked.

Silently, careful not to make too much sound, he made his way to the kitchen, lingering in the doorway.

Shikamaru stood with his back turned to Neji, waiting for the water to boil.

With the stealth he had learned over the years as a ninja and the gracefulness of any feline he slid behind his lover.

He smirked at the small gasp that left the brown haired man's mouth as he pressed both hands teasingly against Shikamaru's abdomen.

He leaned over Shikamaru's shoulder, his long chocolate tresses falling over said shoulder and teasing every bit of exposed skin it came across, and in a husky voice told his lover: "Too bad we didn't have a fight."

Shikamaru shivered at both the long hair that fell against the thin shirt that clung to his chest and the hot breath ghosting against his ear.

It wasn't often that Neji came onto him like this and the forwardness of his lover was quite arousing in his opinion. Certainly considering that Neji was now nibbling on his ear lobe, one of the most sensitive parts of Shikamaru's body.

As he let the softest of groans escape his lips he clasped his hands over Neji's and in a soft voice, almost as if afraid to disturb the moment, asked: "How so?"

Neji chuckled, satisfied the shinobi was curious enough to ask the question. He laid several kisses against slight tanned skin, his lover smelling vaguely of a combination of grass and cinnamon.

"Because now we don't have anything to make up for." He whispered, giving his lover's ear a teasing nip before stepping away.

With a smirk still playing on his lips he walked away. "I'll be in the living room." He said nonchalantly and couldn't help the snicker that escaped him when Shikamaru was left in the kitchen, slightly confused yet excited by the little teasing.

Yes, Neji was finally regaining control over his emotions and actions again.

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Naruto.

This chapter is unbeta-ed. The beta-ed version will be up but my beta is on vacation and I simply couldn't wait any longer with this update since it has already been so long since the last update. Apologies for the delay.

**Chapter 11**

When teasing fingers brushed against his sides, tickling him in an almost sensual way as long chocolate-coloured hair brushed against his neck Shikamaru gasped, laughing almost breathlessly.

"Ahaha… nnh, Neji that tickles." Shikamaru moaned when his lover's fingers brushed against a sensitive part of his side. How he had ended up laying on the couch with his lover on top of him was still a mystery, yet he was certainly not complaining.

He thought Neji was gorgeous no matter what. The long hair that fell like silk over a lean neck, brushing against broad shoulders and taut muscles alone would ensure that opinion. He could probably go on and on for hours simply thinking about every dip and curve on Neji's body.

How he wanted to grab that lithe waist, flip his lover over and ravish him while fondling those pink, sensitive nipples. Yes, Neji was a turn-on in every situation, but when he took control, he was irresistible.

A shy and insecure Hyuuga was adorable. But it seemed that after the first taste of what had always seemed like a forbidden fruit, Neji couldn't get enough.

And Shikamaru loved every second of Neji's attempt to get back in control, because being in control was what Neji knew best. It was what he had been long before he had known of his Secret Admirer and thus excelled at it, to Shikamaru's delight.

"Neji," Shikamaru purred seductively and he could feel his lover shivering on top of him from the mere murmur of his name.

He smirked, his lips quirking up sexily, and weaved his fingers through Neji's beautiful long hair.

"Ravish me." He whispered huskily, his breath caressing Neji's cheek.

With a smirk the brunet leaned forward, a hand sliding up Shikamaru's clothed chest while his other slipped under the shirt the Nara was wearing. "Gladly." He murmured, his lips brushing against Shikamaru's as he spoke.

The shiver of anticipation that shot through his lover as their lips only barely touched, sparked Neji's own desire. Without wasting another second he closed the gap between them and kissed Shikamaru's lips, which were almost begging for his touch.

A spark of lust shot through him as it always did whenever they kissed. But this was different, this time Neji was in control and he felt thrilled at the prospect of completely ravishing his lover.

He licked his lover's lips teasingly, the hand that was resting against Shikamaru's abdomen gently caressing circles over slightly tanned skin.

Helplessly intoxicated by his lover's kiss, Shikamaru reached up, his long fingers threading through soft hair, letting it sift through his fingers. He parted his lips when Neji's tongue traced them, inviting his boyfriend to deepen the kiss.

Neji happily obliged to his lover's silent plea. He caressed Shikamaru's tongue with his own, finding the feeling of his lover moaning against his lips very erotic.

He brought up his hand and with a thumb gently caressed Shikamaru's cheek. His other hand sensually slid up finely formed abs, teasing the skin with the occasional sweep of fingernail against skin.

When Shikamaru suddenly bucked his hips a thrill shot through Neji's. "Shika..." He groaned, breaking their kiss to place sloppy pecks against a lean neck.

He caressed Shikamaru's abdomen gently as his other hand slid down a hard, well-built chest with teasingly slow strokes.

"Neji..." Shikamaru's voice sounded breathless and husky, almost lustful, as he whispered his lover's name. "What's gotten into you?" He questioned, excited at the prospect of receiving an answer.

Yet he had not anticipated that the Hyuuga would pull away, sitting up with his knees still touching Shikamaru's hips with an uncertain expression on his face.

For a few seconds Neji fidgeted with his fingers and softly bit his lower-lip in thought before quietly asking: "Did I do something wrong?"

With a fond smile playing his lips, Shikamaru leaned up on one of his elbows and raised his other hand to cup Neji's cheek. "Are you kidding? I was merely wondering where this sexy, dominating side of yours suddenly came from."

Neji flushed at the words of appreciation bestowed upon him. "Well..." he said with an almost wicked smile on his lips. "In that case, don't mind if I continue."

He leaned forward again, his lips descending against the exposed skin of Shikamaru's neck again and his fingers quickly finding the buttons of the shirt his boyfriend was wearing.

He was still insecure about what he was doing but found he quite enjoyed his lover underneath him. The words of appreciation had only reassured him he wasn't doing anything wrong. A thing he was grateful for since what he was doing now, being in control the way he was, felt wonderful.

Laying one last kiss against his lover's neck, he moved downwards to kiss the now exposed skin of Shikamaru's chest. He grinned when a shiver went through his lover. "You like that?" He murmured when he pressed down another kiss.

Shikamaru groaned softly and was about to reach up when suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

Neji, quite startled from the sudden interruption, sat up quickly and turned to look at the front door. To no avail of course since the door was closed and obviously Shikamaru had made no attempt to open it yet.

Yet he had moved too fast, too sudden and he lost his balance. His eyes widened and with a yell he tumbled to the ground, his upper-body landing uncomfortably against the floor while his legs lay raised against the couch.

He blinked but a scowl was quick to appear on his face when Shikamaru, who was watching him with amusement playing in his eyes, burst out laughing.

"Shut up and open the door." Neji hissed, annoyed.

With a smirk on his face Shikamaru got up from the couch. He send Neji an amused glance as he watched his chocolate-haired lover scramble up quite ungracefully. "Charming."

"Quite. Now shut –" Neji started with a glare, and if looks would kill Shikamaru would spontaneously burst into flames, but was interrupted as their visitor banged the door again.

"I'm not deaf, open the door!" Was yelled from outside.

Neji groaned when he recognized the gruff, loud voice. He was not particularly fond of Kiba Inuzaka for, to him, obvious reasons.

Naruto was loud yet surprisingly considerable at times, especially now that he was together with Hinata. Yet Kiba was loud, not very considerable and sometimes plain rude. He constantly said what was on his mind and when he set his eyes on something, he would try to get it. A previous encounter during a poker-night had shown Neji just that.

While Shikamaru walked towards the hallway to open the front door, Neji trailed behind him and leaned against the door-post of the living-room, watching his lover while he crossed his arms over his chest.

Shikamaru opened the door quickly and leaned against the door as he watched Kiba with questioning eyes. "Yes?" He asked in a bored tone.

Kiba smirked the moment he caught sight of the Nara and without shame he let his gaze slide over Shikamaru's slightly muscled chest and abs.

Neji couldn't blame the man, Shikamaru with his shirt hanging open was a delicious sight to behold after all, but could not help the possessive feeling that came over him. Because the look Kiba gave his boyfriend implied more than a simple appreciation of another's body and it made him wonder if there was something going on he should know about.

Kiba, after sending Neji a glance with that same smirk still etching his lips, licked his lips and in a teasing voice told Shikamaru: "If you wanted me back, all you had to do was say so. No need to take such drastic measures."

Shikamaru snorted and with quirked lips that could indicate pleasure as well as displeasure at the statement said: "You wish."

"Indeed," Kiba murmured with a smirk. He then looked at Neji with an appreciating look. "But if your boyfriend ain't against it, a threesome's fine too." He said, his voice sultry and his gaze indicating whatever dirty pleasure the dog-nin had in mind.

Neji followed their interaction with a calm countenance and raised an eyebrow at Kiba when the man offered himself freely and shamefully available for whatever sexual actions they wished to invite him into.

He snorted as Kiba leered at him. "I don't share." He said, his tone indicating he was very serious and not in the mood to discuss Kiba's participation in any aspect of Shikamaru's and his relationship any further.

"Whatever man. You two coming to dinner yet?" Kiba took back a defensive step, away from Shikamaru as Neji's gaze didn't leave him.

"Sure," Shikamaru started, stepping aside to open up some room so that Kiba could enter his apartment.

Neji, not in the mood to have Kiba and the likes of him inside after his lewd suggestions pushed himself away from the door-post and blocked the way, grabbing the side of the door with a smirk. "I'll help him dress, we'll be out in a minute." He said and without giving both Kiba and Shikamaru a chance to say something, closed the door.

The sound echoed through the hallway and Shikamaru stared at his lover, surprise shining clearly in his eyes.

Yet instead of voicing any concerns, Neji turned to his lover. He pecked Shikamaru's lips and murmured: "You're not getting out until your shirt is completely on again."

* * *

He couldn't concentrate.

Every time he tried to listen to Naruto's amusing story about a training-session with Konohamaru his mind wandered off again.

He could not help it. Knowing that Kiba had had a relationship of some sort with Shikamaru troubled him.

He knew it should not bother him, Shikamaru persuaded him after all and Neji couldn't imagine the Nara to be unfaithful.

Yet he could not help but feel slightly jealous. It was ridiculous, he knew, but it made him wonder what their relationship had been like. If Shikamaru had loved Kiba the way he now loved Neji. And if so, if they had been in love, what happened to break them up?

For the umpteenth time Neji shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those doubtful thoughts. Because he knew he shouldn't feel like that. He didn't need to be jealous of a relationship that was in the past.

"You all right?"

Neji started slightly when warm breath teased his ear. He looked to his right and nodded with a small, reassuring smile as he caught Shikamaru's eyes. "I'm fine." He said on a soft tone.

In truth, Neji was doing fine. He could share his doubts with Shikamaru but it was neither the time nor the place to do so. It was also a thing Shikamaru could not change, so why would Neji bother the shinobi with temporary worries about something even Neji himself knew he shouldn't worry about.

"Sure," Shikamaru muttered at his lover's reply. "When we get home tell me, all right?" He asked, sounding more demanding then hopeful.

Neji raised an eyebrow at the request and the small smile disappeared from his face. Even though he loved Shikamaru he didn't like being told what to do and what to say. It ticked him off because he knew he would tell Shikamaru, regardless of the fact if he wanted to or not.

Yet he would not tell Shikamaru if the other was not willing to compensate. "If you finally say what you wanted to talk about with me."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He muttered yet the effect was completely gone as he grinned when he turned to look at Neji.

Neji snorted at Shikamaru's trademark reply, spoken in an almost teasing voice. He didn't like being called troublesome, even when said word was meant as either a teasing or an endearing comment.

He chuckled. Shikamaru would simply have to justify himself in front of all of their friends, since by now all occupants sitting at their table had fallen silent and listened intently to whatever Neji would say.

He rolled his eyes and said: "Yes, I'm such a tedious person, how can you stand me?"

Chouji chuckled at the corner his friend was now pushed into and Naruto laughed loudly. Predictable reactions.

Another who gave a predictable yet unexpected reaction was Kiba. Because the young man, who was seated next to Neji to said shinobi's displeasure, slung an arm around Neji's shoulder and a feral grin appeared on his lips. "Even I'd stand the Hyuuga if it meant having him in my bed."

Neji, wanting to throw the Inuzaka through the nearest window, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought only a few seconds on what to reply but was not given the time to actually say something.

Because suddenly Kiba's arm was lifted from his shoulder and on a tone that was laced with both anger and warning Shikamaru spoke. "He wouldn't want flees in his bed, I'm sure."

Kiba was quite surprised when Shikamaru grabbed his arm and could not help but snort at Shikamaru's words. "Pity." He muttered.

"You should find yourself a new boy-toy, Kiba. Before Neji decides he'd rather pay for a new window then listen to your nonsense any longer." Naruto suddenly commented as he looked at Neji.

Because everyone could see that if Shikamaru had not stepped in, Neji surely would have decked Kiba.

To Neji, it was all a little too much. Finding out Kiba had been in some sort of relationship with his boyfriend and now this. Kiba with his big mouth indeed needed to get laid, be it far away from Neji and with someone the Hyuuga did not know.

Neji sighed. He wondered how much he needed to pay the Hokage, replenishing her gambling purse, to send the Inuzaka away on a mission far, far away.

**TBC.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 12**

He wasn't nervous.

He wasn't nervous and the more he told himself that the less nervous he actually felt.

He was back in Shikamaru's kitchen with his boyfriend yet again preparing tea.

Of course Neji had offered to make tea this time but Shikamaru had refused, insisting that _he_ was the one that wanted to talk.

Because of the events during the day, Neji had completely forgotten why he was with Shikamaru today to begin with. Being the good boyfriend he was, Shikamaru had reminded Neji of this on their way out of the restaurant.

"We never had a chance to talk." Shikamaru had said. Of course Neji had complained, dealing with Kiba had been enough to deal with thank-you-very-much.

Yet Shikamaru had insisted they talk and rather sooner than later. This was enough to cause Neji's current state of nervousness since such a need to discuss something would normally be considered troublesome by the Nara.

* * *

"Shika?"

He couldn't handle it anymore. He had been watching Shikamaru make tea from the doorway for a good five minutes now and both his nerves and curiosity got the best of him.

Shikamaru hummed in reply as he filled two cups with steaming hot water.

Neji resisted the urge to sigh. Wasn't there some kind of rule that forbade Shikamaru to particularly make his boyfriend beg for a simple answer?  
Unfortunately, nothing could be done and, attempting not to sound like a whining little kid, Neji asked: "What did you want to talk about?"

Because even though the youth had said it to be nothing of great importance, Neji thought otherwise if he judged by the things his lover was doing to actually talk about the issue.

Shikamaru sighed, taking the now filled cups and turned to Neji with a serious expression. "Ino."

Neji's blood ran cold.

Had Ino been right, did Shikamaru realize she fit better with him then Neji did?

'Don't be stupid!' Neji berated himself. It was probably nothing, perhaps Shikamaru wanted to remind him he held no special feelings for the kunoichi.

"What about her?" Neji asked, the ends of his lips quirking up gratefully as he took the cup his boyfriend offered when they made their way to the couch in the living-room.

"I heard you met with her." Shikamaru stated when he was seated, nervously staring into his cup.

Neji frowned. Whatever reason did the Nara have to be nervous? Wasn't _he_ supposed to have a valid reason for that?

He would question that later, first he had to understand where this conversation was headed.

"She saw me and dragged me along with her. But yes, we spoke." He confirmed Shikamaru's suspicion.

"You spoke about me." Another statement, less nervous this time as Shikamaru looked up to study Neji's expression.

"Yes, we spoke about you." Neji repeated with a frown. Where was this going? "You are quite popular after all." He added, Kiba still fresh in his mind.

It was now Shikamaru's turn to frown as he asked: "Popular?"

Neji nodded in reply. "You have me and both Kiba and Ino are interested in you. Popular indeed." Neji teased and even though the words were meant to be playful Shikamaru's expression darkened.

"Kiba has nothing to do with our relationship." Shikamaru said, all of a sudden a little angered.

Neji raised an eyebrow and on a sharp tone said: "Ino doesn't either. Unless there are feelings you're hiding from me?" Neji made the last statement into a question, making it sound less demanding. The frown on Shikamaru's face frightened him with the thought Shikamaru could have feelings for Ino as well.

Fortunately, Lady Luck was on his side for Shikamaru, confusion obvious in his tone, said: "No, you are the one with the family bent on you getting married and parent children. And then you run off to talk to Ino."

Neji blinked and after a few seconds, when the meaning of the words registered, burst out laughing.

"That is ridiculous!" He called out the moment he saw his lover's angered expression at being laughed at.

"You are the one that wants to be a father. May I remind you, I can not bear children." Neji said, knowing Shikamaru would deny ever wanting that to put his boyfriend at ease.

"I never claimed such a thing." Shikamaru said with a frown.

Ah, exactly the answer he needed.

"Nor did I ever say I would do as my family says." Neji said.

Understanding dawned upon Shikamaru's face and Neji couldn't help but thing he looked adorable.

With a shrug Neji said: "She dragged me off to inform me she was better suited for you. Of course I said that such a thing is up to you."

Shikamaru sighed with a small smile playing on his lips. "I should've known." He admitted.

"Yes, you should've." Neji teased. "The genius fell off his pedestal."

With a smirk Neji sipped his slightly cooled down tea and with a content sigh leaned against Shikamaru, who was smartly ignoring the statement. He curled his legs next to him on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Can I ask you something now?" He asked suddenly, eyes opening as he watched his boyfriend.

"Sure." Shikamaru said, laying an arm over Neji's shoulder in an intimate gesture.

"What's up with Kiba?"

Silence followed that question and Shikamaru stilled.

"You should stay away from Kiba." The Nara muttered.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can take care of myself." Neji chuckled. "So what happened that he talked you into his bed?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Shikamaru, realizing his lover wasn't angry but merely teasing him, chuckled. "He can be quite charming when he wants to be, you know that too."

"Charming can't be the foundation of a relationship." Neji smirked and took another sip of his tea.

An embarrassed flush appeared on Shikamaru's cheeks. "It wasn't really a relationship."

"No?" Neji asked with feigned innocence. "He seemed rather fond of you."

"Why all the sudden interest in Kiba?" Shikamaru asked and looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his long-haired lover grin impishly at that question, he knew he was in trouble.

"Well," Neji started, with his free hand drawing lazy circles across his lover's chest teasingly. "I'd like to know a bit more about the person that taught my boyfriend everything he knows in bed."

"Neji…" Shikamaru spoke the name on a warning tone, yet even though the subject might not be to his liking, the teasing fingers that subtly caressed his sensitive skin he could not help but love.

"Hmm," Neji hummed and, almost as in afterthought, added: "I should thank him."

Shikamaru grunted and grabbed Neji's cup out of his hands, putting it down onto the table with his own.

"What?" Neji asked, "not a good idea?" With the grin still set on his lips.

"No, very bad idea." Shikamaru said on a solemn tone yet amusement flashed through his eyes.

Neji chuckled, appreciative Shikamaru was indulging him in his sudden childish mood of playfulness. "And why is that a bad idea?" He asked, his finger still tracing figures across Shikamaru's chest.

Suddenly Shikamaru turned around abruptly, pushed him down onto the couch and Neji yelped in surprise. His lover was hovering above him with a feral grin on his lips and hints of desire flashing through his eyes. Neji could not help the shiver that shot through his entire body like a flash of lightening at the sight. His intention had never been to excite his lover in such a way but now that the Nara's mood had changed he wasn't complaining.

A smirk appeared on his boyfriend's lips and the Nara genius leaned forward and whispered into Neji's ear: "Because you're mine."

The long-haired shinobi shivered and a moan escaped him when a rush of lust flood through his veins. The words, spoken in that low and husky voice of his lover, were a complete turn on and he suddenly desired to possess the Nara's body the same way Shikamaru had his.

With a breath that was meant to calm himself down a little, Neji enveloped Shikamaru in a hug thus pulling the hard yet hot body of the genius closer to his own. He pushed himself up a little and caught Shikamaru in a kiss which his love happily, almost greedily returned.

Hands stroked and caressed, dipping beneath shirts to tease naked skin as tongues fought a heated battle for dominance. The sudden lust and desire to touch skin, possess and dominate Shikamaru entirely, flooded over the Hyuuga like a wave crashing on the shore.

Neji slipped his left hand under the edge of the thin, black shirt his lover was wearing. Warm skin contracted underneath the touch of his slightly cooler fingers, almost as if his lover was shocked by the sudden touch. He drew a slow circle on the small of Shikamaru's back before trailing a finger up the Nara's spine, pushing the black shirt up in the progress.

When Shikamaru shuddered and let out a breathy moan at his touch Neji couldn't help a smug smile from coming to his lips. _He_ was the one to bring about these feelings within his lover, his touch caused his boyfriend to shiver and moan in growing excitement that matched his own feelings of want and need.

With his free hand he tickled the few loose hairs at Shikamaru's nape before he freed the shoulder-length brown hair from its hold. He let his long fingers sift through the soft hair before he placed his fingertips against a slightly reddened cheek.

When their eyes met his heart missed a beat and a loving smile appeared on his lips. He was truly too lucky to have this man as his lover and it was time he repaid Shikamaru for all the affection the man had poured over him thus far.

Neji leered at his lover for a second before he tilted his head upwards and whispered into his lover's ear: "Shall we lose the shirt?"

He felt rather then heard Shikamaru's soft moan and was quite surprised when the Nara leaned forward to press a quick yet lust-filled kiss onto his lips. "Yes let's, you tease." Shikamaru murmured huskily as he let his fingers glide over Neji's cheek with a gentle smile.

Neji laughed, almost breathlessly, at the endearment. A flock of butterflies made their way through his stomach though when gentle fingers caressed his cheek.

He wanted to reach up, to kiss the living daylights out of his lover from just that touch but was denied that action when his boyfriend sat up with an alluring smirk. They both froze though when the Nara sat in Neji's lap, their arousals touching and sending tremors of pleasure through Neji's body and settling in his groin.

Neji moaned at the thrilling sensation of arousal and excitement shooting through is body. Oh, how he wanted to pleasure Shikamaru. And when he gazed upon his lover an idea came to him and he smirked.

Yet when Shikamaru lifted his shirt, teasingly slow that is, Neji's breath caught and he could not help but stare as more and more tanned skin was revealed to his hungry eyes.

When Shikamaru pulled off the shirt completely their eyes caught again and the Nara smirked. "You like?"

Neji grinned almost impishly and trailed a lone finger up Shikamaru's chest, circling a nipple. He bit his lip when the nub hardened under his finger and looked at his lover almost leeringly. Never would he have known it to be this pleasurable to arouse his lover and it only fuelled his need to bring the Nara to completion. And he would do just that.

"You think?" He returned the question with a smirk of his own. "Now let me sit up." He said with a playful push.

With a frown marring his beautiful features Shikamaru let Neji sit up, a questioning expression on his face as he watched his lover move.

Neji, noticing the uncertain countenance, sat on his knees and pressed a quick kiss on his lover's lips. He then leaned to the right and with a teasing lick to the other's ear whispered: "You'll love this."

He pulled back and sat on his heels, studying Shikamaru for a second. The Nara had raised an eyebrow and was looking at him with a questioning look. Neji's heart-rate sped up as he pictured that face expressing throes of passion and he swallowed. Soon, he told himself.

Yet instead of calming the Nara's nerves down a bit, he had a hard enough time with his own as it was, he winked and slid off of the couch. He kept a close watch on his love's face and when Shikamaru's eyes widened in understanding he had to keep himself from smirking. The most nerve wrecking part was yet to come and he should not get ahead of himself.

"Why don't you turn around?" Neji asked, though his voice shook just the littlest bit from the nerves eating at him. He'd never done this before and was already thinking of ways to screw it up.

But when Shikamaru turned around, sitting on the couch with his feet on the ground and Neji in-between his legs. He had an expression on his face that was a mix of anticipation and wantonness, and Neji knew for sure. He wanted to do this and he was not backing out.

With a lecherous grin playing on his lips he sat on his knees and Neji leaned up to place a kiss over his lovers heart. When he looked up to see his boyfriend's reaction he was met with an affectionate smile and a hand stroking through his long tresses. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a second, completely addicted to the feel of the hand combing through his hair.

After a few seconds of silent bliss he pulled away only to place butterfly kisses all over Shikamaru's chest. He both felt and heard the other's breathing increase and with fumbling fingers he unbuttoned and unzipped Shikamaru's pants. Shikamaru moaned softly and nerves carrying off with his stomach and a rush of excitement shooting through his body had Neji releasing a shuddering breath.

But before he got a chance to do _anything_, his hands were swatted away and he was caught in a kiss. Not complaining in the least when he felt his lover's tongue lick his lips, begging for entrance, he enthusiastically kissed back.

After only a few seconds though, Shikamaru gently grabbed his arms and pushed the Hyuuga back a bit with a leering smirk playing on his lips. Neji frowned surprised and could not help but feel slightly disappointed Shikamaru had pushed him away. Why had that been necessary?

But he was pulled from his thoughts when Shikamaru abruptly stood up. Neji's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at his boyfriend with a questioning look. Had he done something wrong? Did Shikamaru not want this? He had been so certain things were going the correct way but…

When he caught sight of Shikamaru's smirk and just after he heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor he stilled. As Shikamaru sat down again a blush crept up Neji's face. A bit abashed he looked to his right as he realized his lover was now without both pants and underwear.

He took a calming breath and placed both of his hands against Shikamaru's knees. He wondered for the last time what on Earth he was doing and smiled nervously because of the thought.

Fingers lifting his chin in a gentle movement caused the Hyuuga to look up with big eyes. Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "You don't -"

But Neji shook his head and with a smile of his own kissed Shikamaru's inner-thigh. Nerves still ate at him but he pushed them to the back of his mind. He wanted to do this and while he was as nervous as he had ever been, excitement was also prominently present within him. While he slowly, teasingly kissed up Shikamaru's inner-thigh he felt skin tremble the littlest bit under his ministrations and he felt his heartbeat speed up when a rush of hunger made itself known.

With an almost newfound enthusiasm, Neji placed one last kiss against the sensitive skin before smirking. "But I want to." He murmured against hot skin on a sultry tone.

He gently curled the fingers of his right hand around the base of his lover's hard member and took a soft breath. This would be the most exciting thing he'd ever done in his life and he was going to enjoy himself, he was certain of it.

Making sure he was being watched, Neji licked up the full length of Shikamaru's cock and flashed a dirty smile at his lover when he reached the tip. He swirled his tongue around it and when Shikamaru groaned in pleasure he hummed softly in sudden glee.

He never would have considered giving pleasure could be this gratifying and exciting. But here he was, enjoying pleasuring his boyfriend and reveling in the moans and groans that escaped the Nara.

And when Neji enveloped more of Shikamaru in his hot, wet mouth, dragging the fingers of his free hand upwards from the knee with the slightest scrape of nails, Shikamaru let his head fall against the back of the couch. "Haah… That's good, Neji." The lazy genius panted softly.

Neji closed his eyes, moving his tongue along hot, sensitive skin almost greedily. He released Shikamaru's shaft from his gentle grip only to replace the lost pressure with his tongue. Meanwhile his other hand snaked upwards to slowly and gently massage his lover's sensitive balls. The sensation, he knew, was indescribable and the euphoria one would reach because of it high and powerful.

"M-more, Neji… ah!" Shikamaru called out wantonly with lust-filled eyes. An impatient hand was placed against the back of the Hyuuga's head when Shikamaru moaned.

Neji looked up through half-lidded eyes and when he saw his lover lost in the throes of passion, swirls of lust shot through his body only to settle in his groin, forcing a moan out of him.

Without thinking Neji obliged Shikamaru's pleads happily, engulfing Shikamaru again and teasing skin his mouth could not reach with long fingers. He pulled up his nose a little when he was met with the distinguishing taste of his love's pre-cum.

But that was soon forgotten when fingers curled in his hair, Shikamaru's breathing was erratic and Neji was certain his lover was reaching his peak.

Ardently and almost lost in his own maddening need, Neji moved his fingers just the littlest bit faster, allowed his tongue to sweep over skin faster than before and when his hair was pulled almost roughly but not painfully, he hummed low in his throat.

Shikamaru, on the brink of rapture, watched his lover through lust-filled eyes. When their gazes caught Shikamaru groaned at the arousing sight. "T-too much…"

They were whispered on a tone raw with pleasure and those two words were the only warning Neji got before his name was called out and his lover fell into complete bliss.

The Hyuuga licked and sucked, not particularly liking the salty, bitter taste of his lover but not disliking it either. Excited as he was he could not help the rush of pride that shot through him.

But suddenly he was pulled away, Shikamaru's now limp cock released from his mouth, and dragged up to the body of his lover.

He closed his eyes when lips descended upon his and he crawled onto his lover's lap. The two of them were lost in their slow, gentle kiss and Shikamaru's fingers kept threading through Neji's hair. Almost as if he was apologizing for pulling the beautiful mane.

"Now about your little problem…" Shikamaru murmured against Neji's lips when he pulled away and Neji shivered.

But before Shikamaru could even lean down to nip at his neck both young men froze. Was it truly the front door they had just heard?

And then: "Shikamaru Nara!"

Both shinobi on the couch were certain even the Kagekaze of Sunagakure could hear Yoshino Nara's dismayed and shocked screech as she stood in the doorway of the living-room.

**TBC.**

As always, ate my paragraphs...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yoshino Nara was a very frightening woman and in Neji's opinion also very skilled at destroying ear-drums. Shikamaru's constant complaining about his mother were explained to the Hyuuga without words.

Then again, perhaps the poor woman did have a reason to be slightly upset.

He felt a bit bad for Shikamaru's mother though. She sat on a chair in the living-room, because never again would she sit on her son's couch, completely abandoned.

He shook his head and made his way to the woman with a hot cup of tea in his hand.

"Thank you, Neji." She thanked him with a small smile and took the cup from Neji. "I apologize for my rude behavior."

"It's quite all right." Neji said with a half-smile although he appreciated her apology. Because after ranting against her son about him having any form of sexual intercourse on his couch in broad daylight and with a man no less, she owed him an apology.

"No, it's not." She argued, shaking her head. "It was very thoughtless and uncaring of me."

Suddenly she frowned. "Where is my son anyway?" She asked.

"He's taking a shower." Neji said softly, a bit unsure how the woman would react to that bit of information.

Yoshino huffed. "He's fled the scene, that's what he's done. That boy is so much like his father it's almost painful." She shook her head in dismay yet an affectionate smile graced her lips.

"And now he leaves his boyfriend all alone with his scary mother to pick up the pieces." She laughed shortly and then paused. "I'd never expected him to end up with a boyfriend though."

Neji stilled and lowered his eyes. He had hoped that at least Shikamaru's family would support their relationship since his own did not.

"Oh no, I don't mean it that way!" Yoshino called out immediately. "It's just… I always wished for a daughter so I'd always hoped Shikamaru would come home with a girlfriend." With a small smile she shrugged. "But I'll live, dear. Don't worry. If my son's happy then I am too." She now smiled brightly.

Neji took a breath and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you."

Yoshino waved her hand at his words and stood up, putting the full cup of tea down. "You know what, tell that lazy son of mine the two of you will join us for dinner this Saturday. I'd love to get to know you better." She said and walked towards the door without waiting for an answer.

"We'll be there." The Hyuuga promised and when he stood up as well was surprised when Yoshino chuckled.

"So polite." She cooed. "But I know my way out. You get that boy out of his hiding spot before he drowns himself and have him finish what he started." She said with a laugh.

When the front door closed Neji had not moved, wondering if he truly heard the woman correct.

* * *

With a smirk Neji leaned against the door-post.

"She's gone, you know." He announced on a light, teasing tone.

The shower wasn't turned off, instead Shikamaru poked his head around the corner with a smirk of his own while dripping water all over the floor. "Good, so come and join me."

Neji pondered the invitation for a few seconds. He wanted to, Shikamaru's naked body was hard to deny, but on the other hand he really felt he shouldn't.

He hadn't minded all that much but he still thought it unfair the Nara had left him alone to deal with a slightly upset Yoshino. So he shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry. Maybe another day." He said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow yet the smirk didn't disappear from his face. "Are you sure? I did promise to take care of something." He asked teasingly.

Neji's smile faltered a bit, the familiar feeling of excitement rising within him. But he wouldn't let his lover off this easily. If anything, he was headstrong. "You know what, why don't you finish that shower so I can take care of that something myself." He said, cocking his head to the side with a smirk of his own.

Shikamaru blinked before sighing. "Troublesome." He muttered and then got out of the shower, slowly padding towards Neji as naked as the day he was born and dripping water all over the bathroom floor.

The Hyuuga gulped, his eyes trailing over naked skin wet from water drops, taut muscles and trained abs. This was getting more difficult by the second.

Licking his lips he allowed his gaze to travel up again, noticing Shikamaru's smirk and catching his eyes.

Before he knew it, Shikamaru's hands were on his hips and a hungry mouth was devouring his, his boyfriend's wet body pressing against his own.

He kissed back, his hands sinking deep into thick, wet hair and his tongue teasingly fighting against Shikamaru's.

The hands resting against Neji's hips stroked their way to his ass, kneading teasingly while Shikamaru bucked his hips. The Nara pulled away from the kiss, leaving Neji slightly breathless and asked: "Are you sure?"

Neji swallowed and took a deep, calming breath. He could do this, it were only hormones he had to ignore after all, and he had been doing that for a long time before getting together with Shikamaru. "Hmm, I'm sure, Shikamaru." He said and trailed a finger down a tanned cheek. "After leaving me all alone with your mother." He said and clacked his tongue in dismay.

Shikamaru chuckled. "She is quite frightening." He admitted.

Neji shook his head with a smirk. "She's a nice woman. And because you ditched, we're having dinner with your parents this Saturday." He announced.

Shikamaru blinked and then frowned. "What?"

The Hyuuga licked his lips, leaned forward to place a chaste kiss against soft lips and then pulled away. "Enjoy that shower, dear." He smirked and left Shikamaru alone in the bathroom.

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

Pants passed his lips, his skin gleaming from sweat and his chest heaving as he was trying to calm himself down after his intense training-session.

He had risen together with the sun and instead of joining his uncle and cousins during their morning-training had left for the empty woods. Sometimes he preferred training on his own rather than sparring with a partner.

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar chakra-signature awoke his senses and with a soft mutter he activated his Kekkei Genkai.

When he recognized the person he frowned and de-activated his bloodline limit again. He would not need it.

He did not move away from the tree and merely raised an eyebrow when a big, fluffy head nudged his knee, gaining his attention. He looked down at the ninken and patted the dog on his head twice before turning his head.

"Inuzaka." He greeted the messy-haired Inuzaka.

Kiba smirked and waved his hand in greeting. "Yo."

"What do you want?" Neji asked. After his last meeting with the man he wanted as little as possible to do with him.

He raised an eyebrow when Kiba sauntered over him, Akamaru walking away from Neji and laying down onto the ground, his back turned to both his master and himself. With narrowed eyes he watched the youth advantage on him until Kiba was standing almost dangerously close, his breath ghosting across Neji's cheek.

But he wasn't afraid. He could kick this man's ass any particular day. And Kiba knew it too.

"I asked a question." Neji growled, catching the Inuzaka's gaze while his lips set in a thin line. He wasn't at all amused by the situation.

Unlike Kiba it seemed, who flashed the long-haired Hyuuga a grin before leaning close to his ear. "And now don't push me away or I won't let you in on my secret." He murmured.

Neji frowned. Secret? He watched Kiba, the man's almost teasing grin and daring eyes. Almost as if he was challenging him, daring him to push the Inuzaka away and thus not finding out why the man had come to seek him out. Neji chuckled and lifted his eyes until they met with Kiba's. His chuckle turning into a self-satisfied smirk when the shinobi shivered underneath his scrutinizing look.

"Well, I'd better let me in on your secret before I do much more than just push you away, Inuzaka." He warned the man on a low, threatening tone. While Kiba might enjoy such things, Neji himself did not like playing games.

Kiba blinked and inched back a little, raising his hands in both a calming gesture and a peace offering. "No need for drastic measures." He joked and then, to Neji's surprise, turned serious. "Besides," Kiba started, his tone slightly hushed and eyes shifting to his left before they focused on his companion again. "Keep your voice down."

"And why should I do that?" He hissed, his lips set in a thin line.

Kiba sighed but the moment he caught sight of Neji's expression, started to explain. "Ino blackmailed me into doing her a favor. She's on the other side of the clearing, watching if I do what I promised. So keep your voice down, Hyuuga. She's going to screw me over for blabbing but I'd like to see her doing that later rather than right now."

Neji raised an eyebrow. He was not stupid enough to search for Ino, knowing that whatever she had wanted Kiba to do would be ruined if he did.

He suppressed the urge to sigh. His entire life was a struggle, why couldn't at least his relationship be something that came quite easy? Why were there so many persons around that wanted to break Shikamaru and him up?

With a dismayed expression he looked Kiba in the eye and spat: "And for what reason, may I ask, does Ino want you to talk to me? The girl that's in love with my boyfriend wants my boyfriend's ex to talk to me about something and I assume you're not standing this close just because you don't want her to hear what we're saying."

With anger and impatience flashing through his eyes and his expression set in a scowl he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He'd give Kiba a minute before learning the man that he was in a relationship, off-limits and not at all interested in a crude, wild and un-intelligent man as Kiba if he _were_ available.

He knew he was gracing the Inuzaka with a lot of his patience, which wasn't all that much to begin with. But Ino had been trying to sabotage his relationship for too long now, had done too much and had overstepped boundaries she shouldn't have even neared in the first place.

Neji Hyuuga was seriously pissed and if Kiba didn't get it through his thick head within the coming fifty-six seconds he would be the one on the receiving end of that anger. And with Neji, that equaled a visit to the hospital and lots and lots of pain.

"Dude, chill!" Kiba called out defensively when he caught Neji's expression. "She wants you and Shikamaru broken up, like yesterday."

"I gathered as much, Inuzaka." Neji hissed through gritted teeth.

"I am to seduce you, have Shikamaru believe you are cheating and guess who's open and awaiting arms she'll make sure he runs to in need of comfort from his broken heart?" Kiba snorted.

Neji allowed a single sigh to pass his lips and he pushed a hand over his eyes. How desperate was this woman exactly?

"But since I'd rather have that Yamanaka grill my ass instead of you, I figured it'd be best to inform you of her little, devious plan." Kiba added with a smirk.

Neji, although frustrated with the situation and ready to drag Ino out of her hiding place by that long hair of hers, chuckled. At least Kiba understood who he wanted as an enemy and chose wisely.

He looked at Kiba and nodded once in appreciation. Because he did appreciate the fact that Kiba was telling on Ino.

"Heh, you're welcome." Kiba smirked when he caught Neji's nod. And then he licked his lips and leaned forward and pressed his lips, which were chapped and dry as Neji would have guessed, against the Hyuuga's.

Neji's brain didn't even need a second to comprehend what was going on. The message from his brain to actually push the Inuzaka away took a few seconds and by then a hot, wet tongue was lapping at his lips.

A crack echoed in the air and a pained, surprised sound left Kiba's mouth as his head flew to the side, blood trickling out of his nose and his jaw probably broken because of the speed with which Neji's fist had collided with his face.

But Neji didn't care, he didn't see nor did he pay attention when Kiba fell down onto the ground, whimpering. All he saw were shocked, big and teary eyes watching him.

Shock was openly displayed on his face and he felt a tug at his heart when Shikamaru turned and ran.

He had seen the heartbreak on his boyfriend's face, saw the tears and it ignited a guilt within him that was utterly misplaced. He had done not a single thing wrong, if anything he was trying to safe their relationship from disaster by having listened to Kiba.

But if was futile, for Shikamaru had seen that one-sided kiss and had drawn conclusions from it that weren't right. He damned the Nara's brain. Because he was sure any normal person would have frozen in shock, had not moved and Neji could've advanced on his lover. To tell him it was a misunderstanding. That he was not cheating on Shikamaru, that the mere thought of actually doing that disgusted him.

But now, seeing Shikamaru's back disappearing behind the trees he felt so damned alone. And worst of all, he felt slightly betrayed. Because Shikamaru knew how Kiba was and he also knew that Neji loved him. That Neji was particularly going against his entire family by being together with Shikamaru.

Rustling behind him brought him back to his senses and he turned around in time to see a flash of long, blonde hair disappear behind the trees.

He took a deep breath. He trusted Shikamaru. Even when heartbroken, the man loved him and Ino would not succeed with her mission.

At least, that's what he hoped for. Because truly, even with Kiba's help Ino had gotten exactly what she wanted.

**TBC.**

T.T Why does this site always eat my paragraphs...  
Anyway, how was it? Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 14**

Taking a breath Neji stepped over the threshold, a bell chiming happily.

He looked around the flower shop quickly and saw a woman standing behind a counter. She had bright-blonde hair and he was quite certain this woman was Ino's mother.

"Hello," the woman smiled at him when she looked up. "How can I help you?" She asked with a wide smile.

Neji walked to the counter slowly, the irritation and anger that was boiling inside him buried for now. Until he saw Ino of course. Although Ino was not the only one to blame. Because Shikamaru should've known better even if he wasn't as smart as he was.

"I'm looking for Ino, have you seen her by any chance?" He asked politely.

The woman blinked before she smiled brightly, a happy twinkle appearing in her eyes and she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! She's upstairs, through there and you'll walk into the living-room right away." She said and pointed towards the stairs next to the counter.

Neji nodded with a small smile, thanking the woman and ascending the stairs.

No doubt she thought he was here to ask Ino out but she couldn't be further from the truth.

He had to admit he was quite nervous. He hadn't thought of what he wanted to say or do but he was sure of one thing. When he was leaving Shikamaru was with him and Ino understood she stood not a single chance.

They hadn't noticed him, they hadn't even heard him entering the room.

On the couch which stood with its back to the doorway Neji was now standing in, sat Shikamaru, hunched over and his head buried in his hands. Ino sat beside him, her arms thrown across his waist and her head resting on Shikamaru's shoulders.

Comforting, my ass. Neji thought.

"I told you he's a bastard. He thinks he can just use you and then switch to Kiba." Ino spoke, her voice soft and meant to be comforting. "You should just dump him."

Neji bit his lip in an attempt to calm himself down. He wondered if he should speak up now or hear what Shikamaru would answer. But after his lover hand ran away like that, he decided he was quite curious what he was thinking right now.

Shikamaru sighed. "I love him, Ino. I can't just dump him."

Ino shrugged at this. "Sure you can."

"Ino," Shikamaru said softly. "He is defying his clan for me. I'm sure I misunderstood." He continued and then sighed irritated. "Gods, I over-reacted."

And that was the perfect entry Neji needed.

"You sure did." Neji spoke, but his tone wasn't angry, and took a step forward.

Ino jumped out of her skin, letting out a surprised yell and she jumped away from Shikamaru and stared at the long-haired Hyuuga with widened eyes.

Shikamaru started too, turning slowly with a frown etching his features, his eyes slightly red.

Shit, he had been crying. Neji realized.

"But I can relate." He added on a soft tone, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Neji." Shikamaru said, his tone hopeful.

"What are you doing here?" Ino suddenly screeched, jumping up and pointing at Neji with a furious expression.

Anger flashed through Neji's eyes and he turned his eyes to the blond kunoichi. His lips were set in a thin line and he didn't say a thing. He was sure Ino would understand.

"You can't just barge in here! Get out, we don't want you here." Ino stalked towards Neji and stood in front of him with an angry flush.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Your mother let me up." He said and then continued, not in the mood for waiting. "And I am here to take Shikamaru with me."

Ino huffed and let out a laugh. "You don't love him, you betrayed him. Now get -"

"Shut up, Yamanaka." Neji spat, his expression dark and his fists shaking from anger. He wouldn't hit Ino. He wouldn't lower himself that such standards. But he wanted to so badly.

Ino blinked and gaped, surprised and shocked that Neji had interrupted her.

"Kiba was gracious enough not to do as you told him. Not surprising, but he is more afraid of me hurting him than he is of you." Neji said, his tone shaking from anger and dripping venom.

Ino paled.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru suddenly demanded. "Ino, what did you do?"

Neji's anger melted some the moment Shikamaru spoke up. Ino wouldn't go unpunished.

Admittedly he had felt bad for her in the beginning. Suffering a broken heart must be devastating. But after what she'd done today, he had no mercy and felt no pity towards this woman. She had called this upon herself and could've expected it.

Ino's expression fell and she turned around, quite nervously. "Y-you don't believe him, do you? Really, after what he did." She asked Shikamaru desperately.

Shikamaru blinked. He stood up and watched his friend with a frown. After a second his gaze switched to Neji and their eyes caught.

Neji didn't move nor did he say anything. Shikamaru was watching him, analyzing him and judging if he indeed believed Neji.

After just a few seconds Shikamaru looked at Ino again. "I believe him, Ino." He said softly.

For a second the blonde watched her friend quietly. She bit her lip softly and tears filled her eyes as she realized this was it. Even though her plan hadn't worked Shikamaru had seen Kiba and Neji kissing and he still choose the Hyuuga over her.

"I…" She started but shook her head. "Fine, I get it." She said and raised her head proudly. "I love you Shikamaru."

But a sad, tired sigh passed her lips not a few seconds later. She fell to her knees, and it seemed as if she now just realized what she had actually done. "I got selfish, I tried to break the two of you up." She confessed and looked up at Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru! So sorry."

Shikamaru stood frozen on his spot. He understood the situation but wished he didn't. His best friend had betrayed him, not his lover and he didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Because either way it was bad.

He took a breath and turned to look at Neji, sounding his reaction.

Neji had taken a step back, respectfully giving Ino some room and Shikamaru understood that Neji was doing this for him. Giving him an opportunity to do whatever he wished with Ino, to fix his friendship or break it.

Shikamaru felt his heart swell at the selfless gesture because he knew Neji was enraged with the blonde kunoichi. And of course, the Hyuuga had all right to be and to say he himself wasn't angry at all would be a lie.

"Stand up, Ino." Shikamaru asked, turning his eyes back to his friend.

The blonde scrambled to her feet and watched her friend through lowered lashes.

When Shikamaru hit the girl in the face even Neji was surprised. But Shikamaru's lips were set in a thin line and he looked at Ino with a dismayed expression.

"You did betray me and I didn't think you would do such things, Ino." He said. "And if you value our friendship, or what's left of it, even a bit you leave Neji and me alone. I am happy with him, let us be. You are better than degrading yourself like this, you troublesome girl."

Ino was biting her lip, tears falling down her cheeks and knowing there wasn't a thing she could do about the situation nodded. "I- are we still friends?" She asked quietly.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say. Of course he wanted to uphold his friendship with Ino but he had to admit he was stunned she had actually gone this far.

"I need to think about that, I'm sorry." He said and Ino nodded.

"I understand." She whispered.

* * *

They sat on the couch.

The moment they had gotten back to Shikamaru's apartment Shikamaru sunk down upon it and hadn't bothered to get up.

Neji had sat down on the other end of the couch, giving his boyfriend some space to think things through. This afternoon must've been quite the shock for Shikamaru and even though Neji wanted to do nothing but envelop his lover in his arms he didn't know whether it was a good idea or not.

Knowing Shikamaru and the way he usually wanted to handle emotional-situations he'd rather be left alone and Neji respected that. But as he had said a few nights ago, they were in a relationship and things should be figured out together.

So if Shikamaru wanted to touch him or not, Neji stayed. Because even though the man was now confused about his friendship with Ino there was still something Neji wanted to tell the other.

Because Shikamaru had felt betrayed by Neji kissing Kiba. He had believed Neji would kiss Kiba and had run before Neji could ask what kind of thoughts were running through Shikamaru's brain then.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Neji raised his head, watching the Nara with a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes?"

"If I decide to stay friends with Ino…" He trailed off, turning his head away with a frown marring his features while staring at the couch.

Neji swallowed. During their walk to Shikamaru's apartment he had already decided that if Shikamaru wished to still be friends with Ino he could be. He wouldn't like it and it would probably take a long time before he felt comfortable around Ino again but he felt he couldn't deny Shikamaru this.

The Nara had been friends with Ino ever since he was little and if Shikamaru loved him enough to put up with his family and go through hurtful and degrading conversations with family-members that wanted nothing more than to break them up, he would put up with Ino.

With this decided, Neji turned and crawled to the other side of the couch. He embraced Shikamaru, his hands tugging out the hair-tie and his hands burying themselves in the silky hair. "If you stay friends with Ino she better not try anything again." He said with a smirk.

Shikamaru's eyes widened for a few seconds before he smiled gratefully. "Neji -"

"Don't thank me yet." The Hyuuga said, his smirk gone. In his opinion, it was bet to get this over with right away. "You thought I was cheating on you." He accused his boyfriend.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and then sighed. "I know." He admitted. "And I'm sorry. I do trust you it's just…" Shikamaru turned away and worried his lip with his teeth.

Neji frowned.

That 'but' sounded like it was something he had done to have Shikamaru doubt him, if only for a second.

He thought back on everything. Kiba had flirted with him before he had gotten together with Shikamaru. True, he had returned the gesture but he was sure everyone had seen Kiba stomping back inside the room after Neji had told him nothing was going to happen.

Afterwards the only encounter he knew of was Kiba asking them if they were ready to come to dinner. And Neji himself hadn't been exactly hospital towards the other man that day.

That led him to believe it must be something else.

And suddenly something came to him. He looked up and pulled his hands out of Shikamaru's hair, brushing one of his hands across Shikamaru's cheek with a small smile.

"I've never said it, have I?" He asked.

Shikamaru looked at him and chuckled. "No, but it's all right. I'm stupid and I should know already. You defied your clan for -"

But the Nara was interrupted when soft, pink lips descended upon his.

Neji moved his lips against Shikamaru's tenderly for a few moments, his free hand gently taking hold of the Nara's waist and maneuvering himself into the other's lap.

He allowed his tongue to teasingly lick his lover's slightly chapped lips and desire shot through his body as it always did when Shikamaru's tongue came out to tease his own.

One of Shikamaru's hands buried itself in his long hair and Neji turned into the touch.

After a few more blissful moments Neji pulled away though, he still had something to say before things got too far and his brain became too clouded with the lust that was already swirling through his body.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked, slightly confused by the current situation.

But Neji just smirked and cupped Shikamaru's cheeks with his hands. "I never told you while I should have." He started and placed a quick peck against his lover's lips. "I love you. You asked if you had succeeded in capturing my heart and you have, Shika."

A small gasp passed Shikamaru's lips before happy laughter escaped him. He then hugged Neji, drew the Hyuuga close to his chest and buried his face in the long hair. "Neji, oh Neji." He murmured.

Neji smirked and turned his head to the side a little. He had been so shy when he had just gotten together with Shikamaru. But now after several sexual encounters with his boyfriend and the confidence of knowing he was loved he felt so much more sure of himself.

He nuzzled the sensitive skin behind Shikamaru's ear and afterwards licked it with a teasing smirk. "Want to celebrate our love?" He asked teasingly.

**TBC.**

**Note:** Short chapter but I'm sure the next one will make up for it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15**

_He nuzzled the sensitive skin behind Shikamaru's ear and afterwards licked it with a teasing smirk. "Want to celebrate our love?" He asked teasingly._

Neji heard Shikamaru moan softly at his words and with a satisfied chuckle he lowered his head, licking the edge of the Nara's mouth and afterwards pressing his lips against Shikamaru's luscious pink ones quite roughly.

His hands roamed Shikamaru's clothed chest, rubbing small circles where Neji though the man's nipples were and when he was graced with a small buck of his lover's hips he was certain he'd been right.

Their tongues met, tangled and fought for dominance and when suddenly Shikamaru pulled back just the littlest bit and nipped at the Hyuuga's lower-lip Neji shivered.

With their kiss broken, though, Neji took the opportunity to grab the edge of Shikamaru's shirt and quickly lift it to remove it, revealing a tanned chest to Neji's hungry eyes.

His hands stroked their way up strong abs the moment they were revealed and, after throwing Shikamaru's shirt to the ground, he kissed down the shinobi's neck, allowing his tongue to leave a wet trail against the skin he crossed.

Shikamaru released a shuddering breath and Neji's lips settled in a small smirk. With soft strokes his hands swiftly worked their way down a sensitive side and Neji felt rather than heard the Nara's breathing speed up.

"Hmm," he hummed when he reached a dusk nipple, flicking it with his tongue while turning his opalescent gaze up to catch Shikamaru's eyes.

When dark eyes met his own Neji shivered, swallowing once and smirking when he felt a shiver course through his lover too. "You like it?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper and he suddenly felt a little insecure.

He had found, during the few intimate encounters he'd enjoyed with his boyfriend so far, that he enjoyed pleasuring Shikamaru, being in control. But the fact that Shikamaru made the right noises and was leaning into every touch Neji bestowed upon him didn't mean he actually wanted to be submissive to Neji.

Neji, who hadn't any experience while Shikamaru knew exactly what he was doing. And that, Neji found, frightened him a little. For he was scared he would do something wrong and disappoint Shikamaru in some way.

"Neji,"

The Hyuuga blinked and licked his lips when he looked up at Shikamaru.

The Nara looked down at him with a gentle smile playing on his lips. "Don't think so much, babe." He murmured, leaning his head down to press a soft kiss against Neji's hitai-ate covered forehead.

"Trust me, this is not me disliking anything you do." Shikamaru explained softly. Then he smirked and huskily murmured: "The sight of you is exciting already, Neji. What do you think touching you does to me?"

A small, barely noticeable flush settled on Neji's cheeks and he slid a teasing finger up the Nara's chest, looking up at the sexy shinobi through lowered lashes. "But we weren't talking about you touching me." He purred.

"We aren't." Shikamaru managed, albeit with a slightly shaking voice. He reached out then, burying one of his hands in his lover's long silk-like hair.

When Neji kissed down his chest and licked the skin just above the edge of his pants he hissed. And when the Hyuuga laid kisses against his muscled stomach while undoing his pants with quick, deft fingers he released a shuddering breath. "Neji,"

Neji chuckled and then urged Shikamaru to slightly raise himself so he could rid the man of the last of his clothing. And after he helped the Nara wriggle out of his pants Neji slid his hands up the man's now naked legs, his mouth trailing right behind leaving a hot, wet trail as he went.

"You can do better," Neji murmured lusciously, his lips quirking into a smirk.

And, allowing his lover the mere minimum of brain-capacity to work with, the Hyuuga slowly allowed his tongue to trail from the tip to the base of the Nara's engrossed, hard cock.

"God," Shikamaru breathed and when he felt Neji's fingers gently play with his balls – something that never ceased to arouse him – he groaned loudly. "If I'd known you would turn into such a minx during sex I would've swept you off your feet ages ago."

Neji chuckled, loving the way Shikamaru shuddered when his hot breath ghosted across the other's member, and leaned his head against his lover's hip to look up at him. "Imagine, we haven't even had…" he paused for a moment and licked his lips, "sex." He finished, the word quite normal but sounding strange coming out of his own mouth.

"Hmm," Shikamaru hummed and suddenly swatted Neji's hands away, gently.

The Hyuuga frowned and sat up straight. "Shika?"

Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed Neji slowly and tenderly for a few seconds before pulling away. "Bedroom, babe. Wouldn't want my mom to run in on us again."

Neji flushed at the memory and nodded, standing up together with Shikamaru.

But before Shikamaru even got the chance to turn into the direction of his bedroom the Hyuuga had already thrust his body, almost from head to toe, against the Nara's, kissing him hungrily.

It would be another fifteen minutes at least before both men even left for the bedroom, both panting, almost painfully aroused and in a hurry to get off.

* * *

A moan fell from his kiss-swollen, pink lips and opalescent eyes turned to the ceiling with a gasp when Shikamaru swallowed his member almost whole.

"Aah, S-shika," Neji breathed, his hands gripping idly at the sheets and his hips moving upwards on their own accord.

A small, somewhat sensible part of his mind contributed that even though this felt sinfully good maybe he should stop the Nara for he was nearing his end. And since he wanted nothing more than to come while buried deep within his lover that was not quite an option.

He moaned, though, when Shikamaru's talented tongue teased his member, swirling around the tip and lapping at the pre-cum.

"S-stop," he particularly forced the words out of his mouth and was both satisfied and disappointed when Shikamaru obliged.

The Nara pulled back, licking his lips as he did so and sat so he straddled Neji's lap, their members rubbing against each other and both groaned as pleasure coursed through them.

"I want you," Shikamaru admitted, slowly pushing himself forward a bit and wriggling his hips. He moaned and closed his eyes when Neji's member rubbed against his ass. "Please?" He asked and opened his eyes again to look at Neji, the lust swirling in Shikamaru's hazel eyes undeniable.

With a growl Neji pounced, pushing the Nara down onto the bed with his hands on the other's hips and he ground his own hips down against Shikamaru's. "You needn't ask." He rasped and then pushed a rough kiss against the Nara's lips.

But as the roughness of the kiss seemed to fade a bit and instead their lips were caressing each other tenderly, hands stroking naked skin and hips moving against each other Neji wondered.

Shikamaru wanted him, yet in what way?

While he loved Shikamaru and thus would do almost anything for him, Neji still hoped he could be the one taking his lover. He pulled away, swallowing nervously and he looked at the sheets next to Shikamaru's head.

He liked being on top, to dominate if only slightly. And now that he knew his words and touches were both appreciated and enjoyed he didn't feel so shy about pleasuring his lover anymore. Yet asking who was going to take who? That was embarrassing to the Hyuuga.

"Didn't I tell you not to think?" Shikamaru asked softly, one of his hands cupping Neji's cheek and forcing their eyes to lock.

He then, with his free hand, took hold of one of Neji's hands and with a smirk growing on his face guided their intertwined fingers down his body. The Nara arched his back when both his own and Neji's fingers caressed the sensitive skin around his entrance.

A soft moan passed Shikamaru's parted lips and Neji tore his eyes away from that lust-filled expression only to watch as both he and Shikamaru himself stroked and pleasured the pink, tight hole.

"I want you, Neji." Shikamaru rasped.

Swallowing at the other's tone, which send shivers coursing through his highly aroused and sensitive body, Neji slowly turned to look his lover in the eyes again.

"Take me, babe." Shikamaru urged with a nod.

A shuddering breath passed Neji's lips at hearing his lover's plea and when his fingers clenched in excitement Shikamaru moaned as his entrance was graced by the Hyuuga's long and slender fingers.

"I – " Neji licked his lips. He knew a few things about the dynamics of having sex but to say he was confident enough he wouldn't hurt Shikamaru was an exaggeration.

"You'll do great." Shikamaru husked, a lecherous grin playing on his lips. He then pushed himself up with his elbows and Neji leaned forward right away, their lips connecting in a quick yet sweet kiss. "I'll even help." The Nara murmured.

Neji chuckled and dragged his hand from Shikamaru's bottom up to his cheek, caressing the slightly flushed skin in an appreciating gesture.

He then licked his lips and leaned down until his ears brushed the shell of Shikamaru's ear. "I know there's lube here." He whispered, afterwards allowing his tongue to trail around the ear-ring pierced through Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru leaned into Neji's touch with a sigh passing his lips. "Bed-side drawer."

After nipping Shikamaru's ear teasingly Neji crawled to the bed-side drawer, making sure his ass wriggled as he moved himself across the bed.

When Neji's long hair fell against Shikamaru's skin the genius shivered and said: "Tease."

Neji smirked and leaned down to lick one of Shikamaru's hard, dusky nipples. "Hmm," he hummed. "You just wait."

He then sat up and poured some lube onto his fingers. Pushing himself down his lover's body Neji licked his lips, slightly nervous.

He watched as his finger circled around Shikamaru's pink entrance and when the Nara murmured "go ahead, babe" he slowly slid his finger inside.

He felt Shikamaru shiver under his touch and he worried his lip, excitement easy to find its way through his body at the tightness.

Slowly he moved his finger around, pushing it in and out and Shikamaru moaned softly at the tormenting slowness.

"Add another one," the Nara urged, his voice husky and his eyes pleading.

Neji's eyes flashed up at Shikamaru's face for a second before watching as now two of his fingers slid inside his lover. A shuddering breath escaped him at the sight and when he felt he could move smoother he sped up his pace a bit.

Shikamaru's back arched off the bed slightly and suddenly a shuddering groan passed his lips. "Y-yeah, there." He uttered as his body jerked from the pleasure the brush against his prostate ensued.

Neji smirked and made sure that when his fingers re-entered his lover's hot, tight body again he probed around until another delicious groan fell from kiss-swollen lips.

After a few more thrusts against his prostate Shikamaru was bucking against Neji's fingers, pants passing his lips and with his voice raw from pleasure he mustered: "T-three, babe."

Neji obliged, trying to stay calm and keep the movements of his fingers smooth as three fingers now slid in and out of Shikamaru's entrance, slick from lube.

He smirked when, after a few quick pumps of his fingers, Shikamaru's back arched off of the bed.

The Nara gasped loudly, his eyes widening and he wheezed: "I-I'm ready."

Neji paused, looking up to watch his lover's expression. He felt a bit nervous all of a sudden. "Are you sure?" He asked, the smallest of frowns settling on his expression even though his hard member was particularly begging to be buried deep inside Shikamaru.

"Definitely." Shikamaru smirked and licked his lips. "And I mean right now, Neji." He added, pushing his hips upwards so that the tip of Neji's engrossed cock barely brushed against his, both men moaning at the sensation coursing through them because of it.

Hurriedly, Neji grasped for the lube and with slightly shaking hands he coated his member. He took a deep breath, nervous because this would be his first time.

"Neji," Shikamaru called out through his lust-induced haze, seeing Neji's hesitation.

Neji swallowed and looked up slowly and shyly, waiting for Shikamaru to continue. He felt slightly ridiculous. Wanting to take Shikamaru yet afraid to do so.

"You'll do perfect." Shikamaru husked with a small smile. "Do it on your own pace."

Neji worried his lip. Doing it in the pace he felt comfortable with would mean it would probably be slow, and he was certain that wasn't how Shikamaru wanted it. "But –"

Sighing softly, yet with an affectionate smile on his lips, Shikamaru pushed himself up and caught Neji's lips in a kiss.

As they kissed, as their tongues brushed and stroked and hands found skin again, the fire returned and when Shikamaru pulled away both were left panting.

"No buts," Shikamaru shook his head. "You'll get comfortable soon enough." He promised and when he laid back down onto the bed he dragged Neji with him.

"Now hurry before I do it myself," He murmured huskily and his eyes glimmered with anticipation.

Biting his lip Neji nodded and guided himself to Shikamaru's entrance, nerves fluttering in his chest.

When his tip breached Shikamaru's tight ring of muscles he released a shuddering breath but when his lover nodded, encouragingly, he licked his lips and slowly pushed himself in.

When he was completely buried in Shikamaru's tight warmth he gasped, his mind reeling at the tightness that surrounded him.

"Gods," He breathed and when Shikamaru wriggled his hips to get acquaintanced to the feeling of being filled, a shaky moan passed his lips.

He looked up then, watching Shikamaru's expression and licking his lips in both the last remains of nervousness and anticipation. If being buried inside Shikamaru already felt this good he could only imagine what it must feel like to move inside him. "Can I –"

"Don't ask, Neji." Shikamaru scolded although the effect was totally lost as he shuddered from pleasure as Neji rolled his hips slowly. "J-just move."

The pace Neji set was almost agonizingly slow and after a few thrusts that just barely missed his prostate Shikamaru bucked his hips somewhat impatiently, indicating it was all right for his lover to move faster, harder.

With a grunt Neji reached out, placing a hand on Shikamaru's hip while sought to steady himself on the man's side, trying not to dig his fingers into the skin. With a gasp he snapped his hips forward, setting a quicker pace and a moan fell from his lips.

It felt amazing, Shikamaru's inner-walls were tight around his cock and the sound of skin slapping against skin send tremors through Neji's entire body, settling to pool in his groin.

And the moment Shikamaru groaned loudly and bucked his hips so that Neji would brush against his prostate again and again, sending wave after wave of pleasure shooting through the Nara's body, the Hyuuga knew he wouldn't last long.

Because the heat around his cock was amazing, the sounds Shikamaru made the meaning of sensuality and every time the Nara's hips bucked against him shots of desire went through his body, his excitement rising until he was moaning with every thrust.

"Nngh…. Neji," Shikamaru moaned wantonly, his eyes closed, his lips parted and his cheeks flushed red from excitement. One of his hands fisted itself against the sheets while the long fingers of his other hand took hold of his shaft, stroking it in turn with Neji's rhythm.

Opalescent eyes focused on Shikamaru's hand and a soft whine passed Neji's lips. Those long, lithe fingers stroking a red, engrossed erection with pre-cum drizzling from the tip was enough to send him over the edge.

With a keening moan passing his lips, Neji's hips snapped forward and the Hyuuga slumped forward, burying his head in the nook of Shikamaru's neck while his body shook form the intensity of his orgasm.

He gasped for breath as he came down from his pleasure-induced high yet when he head Shikamaru release the softest of groans he pushed himself up with wide eyes, the fog of his orgasm cleared from his mind the moment he realized his lover hadn't come yet.

Taking a shuddering breath, Neji tried to compose himself and afterwards pressed a tender kiss against the column of Shikamaru's neck.

He pulled away slightly, run one of his hands down Shikamaru's chest, his fingertips barely scraping against sensitive skin and the Nara arched into his touch with a gasp.

When Neji's now limp member slipped out of Shikamaru the man hissed slightly only to moan in pleasure and buck his hips as Neji's hand closed itself around him. Deft fingers slid across the tip of his erection, using the pre-cum as lube and the Nara shuddered.

"I- I'm near, babe…" he mustered, his voice raw with desire and he gasped when Neji's other hand gently fondled his balls while a wet, hot mouth licked and sucked one of his overly-sensitive nipples.

"Hmm, Shika," Neji murmured, lifting his head to catch Shikamaru's eyes with his and smirking lewdly at his lover. "You were so good, so tight. I loved it."

At hearing those words Shikamaru came with a loud wail, his back arching off of the bed and his cum splattering across Neji's hands.

Neji smirked happily, pressing butterfly kisses along Shikamaru's chest as his boyfriend came down from his high.

And when he reached those luscious, pink and kiss-swollen lips he couldn't help but peck them.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You're more than welcome."

**TBC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 16**

"Neji,"

Shikamaru groaned and turned on the bed, his hands reaching out needy and his arms winding themselves around the Hyuuga's waist. Clinging to his lover he buried his head against the nape of Neji's neck, taking in the other's scent and he rubbed his pelvis against Neji's bottom, hoping to get a reaction out of his lover.

With a content sigh Neji reached out a hand and placed it over Shikamaru's. He leaned into the other's touch and a soft moan escaped him when he felt Shikamaru press himself against his backside. "Don't," he murmured softly.

Shikamaru stilled for a second and then pressed a teasing kiss against the side of Neji's neck. "Don't?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice as he allowed his hand to stroke Neji's abdomen.

Neji chuckled, shivering at the soft kiss and he intertwined his fingers with Shikamaru's, which were resting against his stomach. "It's almost five." He said, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of Shikamaru's embrace.

"Ugh," Neji felt rather than heard Shikamaru sigh and he allowed a pleasurable shudder to surge through his body when the other's hot breath teased his neck.

"Can't we skip?" Shikamaru asked, his tone reluctant and he tightened his hold on Neji's hand a bit.

"Skip?" Neji asked amused and then snorted. "We're not going to school, Shika." He reminded his boyfriend. Then he slowly lifted Shikamaru's hands from his stomach and he turned around on the bed.

When he was faced with the brown-haired shinobi he smirked. "This is your own fault." He said and leaned forward to peck the other's cheek.

"If I remember correctly you were the one in my lap and it was because of you that I was naked in the first place." Shikamaru retorted, reaching out to weave a hand through Neji's long hair while his other hand found its way to Neji's thigh, stroking the creamy skin gently.

"Mmh," Neji hummed as he leaned into Shikamaru's body. Yet the tender touches didn't stray him from what he was trying to achieve.

Get Shikamaru out of bed in time for dinner at the Nara household. Although if he were honest, he wasn't doing quite a lot about that either.

Neji leaned in and licked the sensitive skin just below Shikamaru's ear, whispering: "And then you fled to the bathroom."

"Ah… I was naked, babe." Shikamaru defended himself, bucking his hips in the hopes of getting Neji to forget about the dinner they had planned.

"She's your mother. She's seen you that way before." Neji said, nipping at his lover's lobe teasingly.

Shikamaru moaned softly at his lover's touches and he trailed his fingers upwards until they were drawing circles across Neji's ass teasingly. "I just came." He pointed out.

With a shuddering breath passing his lips Neji closed his eyes for a second, trying his hardest not to respond to Shikamaru's touches. "And I didn't." Gods, they really needed to get going soon.

"Hmm, I can make that up to you now." Shikamaru said in a sultry voice, his one hand still stroking Neji's ass-cheek while the other massaged the back of the Hyuuga's head.

"S-Shika…" Neji groaned.

Somewhere in the apartment a clock chimed five and that made up Neji's mind. He really didn't think Yoshino would appreciate it if they were late.

He locked their lips for a quick kiss and then abruptly got out of the bed, dragging the blanket with him which earned him a whine in reply.

"Seriously," Shikamaru tried one more time. "Do we have to go? It's troublesome." He then leered at his lover who was already dressing himself. "Besides, I'd much rather spend the evening in bed with you."

Neji turned to Shikamaru with a smirk on his face. "If you don't hurry, you won't spend any time in bed with me at all for at least a few days." He promised.

He knew Shikamaru didn't want to go, didn't care if his lover made any impression on his parents at all. But with his own family firmly against his relationship Neji really wanted to have the support of the Nara family.

Being on time was the least he could do to gain that.

* * *

They had been sitting in the Nara's living-room for about five minutes before Yoshino brought up the subject of Shikamaru's baby-pictures. And while Neji agreed it would be a good idea to watch a few of those Shikamaru seemed to disagree.

"Mom, shut up!" Shikamaru said with an embarrassed expression crossing his face.

Neji turned to watch his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, though. He hadn't expected Shikamaru to react so heatedly at his mother's words.

He could have expected it though, in view of the fact that this was the way Shikamaru usually spoke of his mother. Yet the fact that someone complained about a person behind their back didn't mean everyone actually had the guts – or the stupidity in Naruto's case – to do so in person.

Although Neji didn't want to go as far as calling Shikamaru's way of talking to his mother a thing of courage. He probably did so because annoying himself with such thoughts in silence was troublesome.

Yes, Neji decided, that seemed to fit his lover a whole lot better.

"Shikamaru," Shikaku suddenly sighed and shook his head. "Don't talk to your mother like that."

While Shikaku talked Neji watched the exchange with amusement. He liked to watch families, to see how they interacted.

When he was younger he would feel sad, constantly wishing for his own parents. But nowadays that sadness and longing had found a place within him. He now watched with interest and tried to think how his own family would be if he ever got one.

"Now you think it's a good time to raise me?" Shikamaru scoffed at his father.

Or, Neji thought, perhaps having Shikamaru around was enough already. He could be a lot like a little kid if he wanted to.

"We have a guest, Shikamaru." Yoshino scolded and send Neji a sideways glance, gauging his reaction.

Neji, though, was looking at his boyfriend with a small smile on his lips. Because he was certain that no matter how troublesome arguing would be, the last persons Shikamaru would give in to were his parents.

Shikamaru chuckled and gave Neji a look before turning to his mother and pointing out: "Neji's not a guest, mom."

Neji raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Shikamaru with a smug look. "Of course I'm not, I feel like a piece of furniture already." He joked.

Sighing Shikamaru shook his head and crossed his arms. "Betrayer." He sulked. "This isn't still payback, is it?"

With a smirk Neji leaned against the back of the couch and said: "If history should've learned you anything it is that Hyuuga's can hold a grudge."

Shikamaru was about to retort when his father spoke up: "Considering your clan still doesn't get along with the Uchiha clan that's a point well-made."

"Oh yes, and there are so many left to dislike…" Shikamaru retorted sarcastically.

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's beside the point."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Watch it." His father warned.

And then Yoshino ended the situation and silenced all three men in the room abruptly when asking: "So, how did you two get together?"

"Yoshino! Maybe that's a bit… inappropriate?" Shikaku tried, seeing the uncomfortable glances shared between his son and Neji.

Yoshino chuckled at her husband's suggestion and waved her had at him. "I'm not asking if they're still virgins, I would think not by the way. I just want to know how our lazy son got himself such a nice and good-looking boyfriend."

With a blush on his cheeks Neji looked down, embarrassed at both the compliment and the reminder of Yoshino walking in on Shikamaru and him in the living-room.

He turned to Shikamaru and gave his boyfriend, who had gone silent by now, a nudge in the side with his elbow. "You answer." He hissed softly, well-aware of the fact Yoshino was now watching them and expecting an answer.

"No, it's none of her business." Shikamaru retorted with a glance at his mother.

"Oh, come on. You must have done something right to have him fall for you." Yoshino pushed, a grin on her lips and Neji wasn't sure if she was teasing them or merely excited.

He was certain of one thing though and that was that answering was the polite thing to do. And seeing the way he was raised he didn't think that telling Yoshino she was being awfully rude was something he could do.

"He was very… original." Neji said, his voice softer than usual yet he couldn't keep a smile off of his lips.

Thinking back on the love-letters and multiple declarations of fondness Shikamaru had expressed in them never failed to make him smile. Knowing what he did now he thought it strange he hadn't ever considered the fact Shikamaru could have been his secret admirer. But who would've guessed the person that had fallen for him had ended up being his best friend?

But, it didn't matter now. Because they were happy together and Neji felt as if he had finally settled himself comfortably in their relationship. His bashfulness was gone for the most part and he had gotten used to his heart fluttering when thinking about Shikamaru. A thing which had felt strange before but now he was sure he couldn't do without it anymore.

"My son, original?" Yoshino asked and then chuckled. "He finally put that brain of his to good use, then."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Neji just chuckled and patted the other's knee with a small smile. After all, he was glad Shikamaru had went through the trouble of trying to make him fall for the Nara.

* * *

Dinner was good. Neji liked home-cooked meals and Yoshino was quite good at preparing a traditional spaghetti with Bolognese sauce and a side-salad.

A somewhat simple dinner but he liked it and thought it fit the Nara's quite well. A three-course meal with expensive and overly-difficult ingredients the Hyuuga's sometimes liked to flaunt weren't even Neji's taste so he couldn't imagine Yoshino liking it either. Definitely since she was the one that had to cook the meal.

"So…" Yoshino asked after serving everyone a plate of pasta, her voice dropping a few tones and her expression suddenly serious. "How does your family feel about this, Neji?"

Neji froze in his seat. He could have seen this question coming. The people in front of him were Shikamaru's parents and they had a right to know what they could expect of their son's lover. And his family, of course.

Since Neji knew like no other that if you had a Hyuuga as your boyfriend your extended family could very well bring your relationship to ruins.

So to him it was an understandable question that he would answer truthfully. The only thing that stood in his way of answering Yoshino's question in full was that he himself didn't know what to expect yet.

Thinking about what to say Neji worried his lip. He thought blackening his own family in front of Shikamaru's wouldn't work out in his favor. So, he opted to tell the Nara's about the good things, the positive side since thinking about the Elders would only result in painful thoughts and a somewhat hopeless outlook on his relationship with Shikamaru.

With a small smile on his lips Neji brushed some strands of hair behind his ear. "My uncle has given us his approval and support and I know of others in my clan who are… happy for us."

"Ah, yes. Shikamaru mentioned haven spoken with Hiashi." Shikaku said with a nod, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Neji wanted to sigh at that. Because he was certain the next question would be about the future the clan had in mind for Neji. And that future was one without Shikamaru.

Yet neither Yoshino nor Shikaku got the chance to ask because suddenly Shikamaru snorted and flatly said: "More like torture."

"Shikamaru!" Neji called out in surprise.

He hadn't expected his boyfriend to bring that up now. Not when Neji thought Shikamaru understood the situation. Not when their relationship was doing so good it could only get worse. And definitely not right in front of Shikamaru's parents who were sure to be skeptic about Shikamaru's relationship with Neji.

Turning to watch Neji Shikamaru sighed. "Well, it was. You know, you were there." The shadow-nin spoke, his voice hushed yet his eyes showed that the talk with Hiashi still bothered him.

Whether it was because of the way Hiashi had addressed Shikamaru or how he hadn't said a thing Neji wasn't certain. But he did know they needed to talk because this was not something they could leave alone. Hiashi was Neji's family after all.

"Shikamaru, this isn't the time." Neji said softly, his gaze flickering from Shikamaru to his parents. Questions were sure to come.

And they did, not even a minute later.

"I thought you said Hiashi gave you his approval." Shikaku asked with a frown and his eyes settled on Neji.

Neji wanted to lower his gaze, to break away from that scrutinizing gaze. But that would portray both shame and uncertainty and those were things Neji didn't feel at the moment.

Hiashi had been – in Neji's opinion – rather mellow towards Shikamaru. The problem was that their clans differed from each other so much it was almost painful and at times hard to understand reasoning behind actions.

"He did." Neji spoke confidently and nodded. "Uncle, not unlike you, just wanted to be certain that when I defy the Elders for Shikamaru I wouldn't end up without both family and boyfriend."

To Neji's surprise Shikaku chuckled. "And knowing Hiashi he used big words and grand threats." He said, clearly amused.

"He did." Neji assented, grateful that he wasn't getting kicked out of the house.

Beside him, though, Shikamaru grumbled. "It weren't your uncle's words, Neji. It was the lack of yours I didn't like."

Now Neji did lower his eyes. He didn't like being spoken to in this way. It made him feel degraded and guilty. And with Shikaku and Yoshino in front of him he couldn't start what would be Shikamaru's and his first real fight.

"The Hyuuga clan is different from ours, you know that Shikamaru. They need to adjust themselves to your relationship and the more Neji behaves himself as is expected of him the better the outcome." Shikaku said sternly.

Neji blinked, stunned. Shikaku was going against his own son to defend him? That was an unexpected turn of events he hadn't thought would come but he was so very grateful for it.

A sigh passed Shikamaru's lips. "They could tear us apart whenever they wish." He muttered.

"I'll talk with uncle tomorrow." Neji promised, raising his eyes so he could look into Shikamaru's. "I'm sure it will be fine." He tried to reassure Shikamaru.

No need to continue this conversation-turned-argument, Neji thought.

He would just have a talk with his uncle to see if any progress had been made and afterwards Shikamaru and he could get the Hyuuga-issue sorted out. Together.

Because if Neji allowed this, his family, to come between them he would have done exactly what the Elders wanted him to.

Shikamaru nodded and reached out to brush his hand against Neji's apologetically. "Okay. I'm sorry." He whispered.

Neji smiled. "Me too." He whispered back.

He could hear both Shikaku and Yoshino chuckle and when he looked up Yoshino smiled at him in a way only a mother could.

"You're always welcome here." She said and then gestured at the table and said: "Shall we re-heat dinner? I'm pretty hungry by now."

They all agreed without hesitation.

**TBC.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
**Note:** This is the last chapter!

**Chapter 17**

Neji knew he shouldn't be nervous. Not really.

His uncle had already made it clear that he himself stood behind Neji's relationship with Shikamaru. So to worry while going to his uncle to talk with him about his relationship with Shikamaru was quite a foolish thing to do. At least, that was what Neji himself thought.

Because Shikamaru just rolled his eyes when he told him of his nerves. Although up until this day Neji still wonders why he ever voluntarily told Shikamaru about that.

"You're bound to be nervous." Shikamaru said, hugging Neji by his waist while the Hyuuga stood in front of a mirror, combing his hair. The Nara leaned down to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck and continued. "In fact, I would have been surprised if you hadn't been."

Neji huffed and watched his lover's reflection with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked, wondering why Shikamaru thought so.

"Yes, very much so." Shikamaru replied. He kissed Neji's neck and then continued: "Think of what you're going to talk about."

Neji frowned. "Us," he said. He was the one that had offered to talk with his uncle after all, he wasn't stupid.

"Hm, and with who?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji sighed. "With uncle. What are you getting at?" He asked, irritated. He wasn't a little kid and he understood perfectly well what was going on.

He was going to his uncle to talk about Shikamaru's and his relationship.

"Neji," Shikamaru sighed, his breath ghosting across Neji's skin and the Hyuuga shivered slightly. "You're forgetting the main focus of your visit."

Neji then made a face and turned his eyes away from the mirror. "I'm not forgetting." He admitted softly.

Yet he did wish he had forgotten. Because simply forgetting was easier than facing the reality that after this conversation he knew what the Elders thought of his relationship. Knew that they would probably plan on breaking them up because, obviously, Shikamaru wasn't a girl.

Shikamaru turned Neji around and when they stood facing each other he placed his arms around Neji's waist again, hugging his long-haired lover close to his chest.

It was strange that last night Shikamaru had been the insecure one when it came to Neji's family while now the roles seemed reversed. But deep down Shikamaru was as insecure as Neji. He just refused to show it at the moment because he didn't want Neji to feel even worse. Because whatever the outcome, this was a dreadful conversation and yet Shikamaru was glad Neji was having it now. Because then at least they knew whether or not the dark cloud hanging above their relationship would be gone or not.

"It will be fine," he murmured and Neji nodded, burying his face against the side of Shikamaru's neck.

"It will be." He agreed softly, although still insecure.

Only time could tell.

"Neji!"

The moment Hanabi caught sight of her cousin as he walked into the family-room she stood up and rushed over him to hug him

Neji raised an eyebrow at that but returned the gesture, hugging her close for a few seconds with a small smile before asking: "I take it you missed you?"

With a small pout the youngest Hyuuga pulled away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're never home anymore." She claimed.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Neji was quick to apologize and smiled an apologetic smile at his little cousin. "I will try to get by more often."

Hanabi huffed. "Even if you live here?" She asked, although she looked at Neji with a teasing expression on her face.

Neji shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Now you're teasing." He said. That didn't mean she wasn't right, though.

Hanabi grinned. "Am I?" She asked and then took a step back. "Want to play shogi?" She asked.

Neji shook his head. "Later," he replied and turned his eyes to his uncle who sat in a large chair, reading a book. "I need to talk to uncle first."

They had moved to Hiashi's study, the Hyuuga seeing right away that privacy was needed in this situation, and when they were both seated Hiashi asked: "What did you wish to talk about?"

Yet now that he was sitting in front of his uncle Neji did feel nervous and he licked his lips. He knew that beating about the bush wasn't an option when it came to his uncle and it wasn't what he usually did. Yet he felt like it now, felt like avoiding the subject for so long he had forgotten what he had wanted to talk to with his uncle in the first place.

But he couldn't do that. He _needed_ to know what his family thought of doing with his relationship because if he came home with no news now he himself would be a coward and Shikamaru a very agitated boyfriend.

He took a small breath and raised his head, looking his uncle in the eyes and saying: "I wanted to ask you about my relationship with Shikamaru."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Neji's words. He had expected them yet had thought Neji would not ask right away. "You want to know if I have spoken with the Elders?" He asked.

Neji nodded nervously. "Yes," he said. "Shikamaru and I both want to know what to expect." He explained afterwards.

"Understandable." Hiashi nodded and then his expression mellowed, the hints of a smile coming to his lips and he coked his head to the side. "I haven't spoken with them. Not officially, that is." He said.

Neji blinked. "Not officially?" He asked, hesitant.

"I have spoken with a few in private about your relationship yet they have yet to speak out a judgment." Hiashi explained.

The answer caused Neji to frown. It was quite unconventional way of going about things and he wondered what Hiashi's reasons for doing so had been. Yet the reason why his uncle had done it wasn't as important as the answer he had received. "And based on those individual conversations, what do you think their judgment will be?"

Hiashi chuckled at Neji's curiosity. "I am quite certain that they will agree with it. It took some persuasion, though."

Neji brightened considerably. "And, in the future?" He asked.

He was very satisfied with Hiashi's news, that much was for sure. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but think that it was only a short-term guarantee. And while for now that was fine and a relief, he did want to know whether or not there was a chance he could start building some sort of future together with Shikamaru.

Hiashi's small smile disappeared and he frowned slightly. "I'm not too sure, Neji." He admitted. A thoughtful expression crossed his face before he said: "But I would not worry. I am quite sure both Hinata and myself can influence them enough by then to choose in your favor."

Neji frowned slightly. "Will that be enough, though?" He asked, slightly fearful that in the end it all would have been for nothing.

"I think it will," Hiashi said with a small nod. He then reached out a hand across the table to place it atop of Neji's shoulder. "Many in the clan have been waiting for things to change, even some of the Elders. They might not admit to that, but they do, Neji. You will make sure the clan changes and everyone that wants the clan to change will back you up on this." He squeezed his hand for a second. "It will be all right."

As Hiashi spoke Neji's frown changed into a small smile and when his uncle spoke the comforting words that _he_ would be the one changing the clan and the clan would back him up he could only nod and smile.

"Thank you," he said, grateful for his uncle's words and support.

Hiashi chuckled and shook his head. "No Neji," he said. "Thank _you._"

Coming home Neji was met with a surprise. Whether or not it was pleasant he wasn't sure.

Because nowadays he just didn't know what to think of Ino anymore, certainly not if she was visiting Shikamaru while he himself wasn't there.

It wasn't that Neji didn't trust Shikamaru with his best friend, he just didn't trust Ino with his boyfriend.

Seeing the blonde kunoichi freeze when he entered Shikamaru's apartment did give Neji some satisfaction, though, and he stood in the doorway with a small frown on his features.

"I… should go," Ino smoothened her skirt on her legs with her palms and was about to stand up, excusing herself and leaving Shikamaru alone.

Neji turned his gaze to Shikamaru and saw slight disappointment in the other's eyes. Whether that was because Ino was leaving or that his presence would get Ino to leave, Neji wasn't sure. He did know that he hated the look crossing his boyfriend's features and that, all past events pushed aside for a moment, Ino was Shikamaru's longest and best friend.

"If you want to," he shrugged and crossed the small living-room to make his way to the kitchen. "Can I get you drinks?" He turned in the doorway and watched the two friends, the barest hints of a smile playing on his lips.

Ino's eyes widened and Neji could see the tenseness that had formed in her shoulders when he had walked in fall away, as if a weight had been lifted.

And perhaps it had been, for even though he didn't know what Ino and Shikamaru had talked about without him there he did know that Ino was afraid he would forbid Shikamaru to see Ino again. A stupid and childish thing to do, perhaps, but a reasonable thought considering the situation.

"No," Ino shook her head, her lips curling up into a small smile. She glanced at the clock and, straightening her skirt with her hands, stood up. "I should be going anyway." She shrugged and then grinned at Neji. "I heard from Shikamaru you have some news to share with him so I'll leave the two of you two it."

When Neji raised an eyebrow and glanced at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned his head away with a slightly embarrassed flush settling on the bridge of his nose yet he still kept his eyes on Neji.

Seeing Shikamaru look at him like that, Neji couldn't help but chuckle. "I do, but you can stay." He turned to Ino with a small smile.

The fact she offered to leave Shikamaru and him alone meant she was ready to accept their relationship and besides, he had told Shikamaru he'd accept their friendship so he wasn't going to say he couldn't see Ino.

Ino laughed softly. "You just invite me for lunch sometime." She waved her hand lightly at Neji with a chuckle passing her lips, making her shoulders shake slightly. "Shikamaru will die if he won't know whatever news you have to tell."

Later, with Ino gone, Neji had settled on the couch with Shikamaru pressed closely against his side.

"So how are things with Ino?" He turned his head up to look at Shikamaru with a small frown marring his features.

Shikamaru would've guessed by now that the talk with Hiashi had gone well since Neji himself wasn't angry or annoyed. He was, though, curious about what exactly had played out between Shikamaru and Ino. So as long as Shikamaru didn't demand a story about what had happened between his uncle and him he would meanwhile demand a story himself.

Shikamaru shrugged and laid an arm around Neji's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Not as troublesome anymore. She talked, I listened." A soft sigh than passed his lips, making his shoulder drop slightly. "She almost begged me to not give up on our friendship."

Neji blinked in surprise. "Which you aren't going to do, right?" He had thought, at least, that Shikamaru wouldn't give up on their friendship but the way he sounded now said otherwise.

"I'm not," Shikamaru turned to Neji with a small smile on his lips. "In fact I should be relieved she's so desperately sorry, shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps," Neji mused and rested his head atop of Shikamaru's shoulder. "But it's more important she wants you to be her friend so much, don't you think? She _was_ nice to me just now, sincerely nice."

A soft chuckle passed Shikamaru's lips at his words. "It is and she was. She said she'd had a clear moment after we left. Realized she shouldn't have done that in the first place and she wants to get to know you a bit better." He sighed although a small smile graced his lips as well. "Troublesome girl."

"Very," Neji was quick to agree. He couldn't really understand her moment of lunacy that had her decide she wanted to break him up with Shikamaru but he was relieved she was over it now. At least, she said she was over it but he would be willing to believe her. Because Shikamaru did too.

"So," Shikamaru nudged Neji in the side and raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend turned to look up at him. "Your uncle."

Neji chuckled at the other's sudden impatience. Apparently, now that Neji's curiosity had been satisfied Shikamaru wanted to have the favor returned.

Not that he could blame his lover, of course. Since the matter with the Hyuuga clan was a bit more dangerous to their relationship then Ino could ever be.

"My uncle had good news." Neji's lips curled up into a small smile and a happy gleam shone brightly in his opalescent eyes. "Relatively, that is." He added.

And even though that wasn't the best of news it couldn't dim the happiness currently taking over him. Because his uncle had told him not to worry, that Hinata and him would have his back which meant so much to him.

"Relatively?"

"Yes," a soft sigh passed Neji's lips and he searched for Shikamaru's hand to grasp it in his own. "He is convinced they will allow us to be together for now. And he does believe the future will be good too but that is because he thinks I'll change the clan."

Shikamaru stiffened for a second before tightening his hold on Neji's hand. "But if they agree for now, there must be some in your clan that will also agree in the future."

Neji nodded. "Yes, and uncle said both Hinata and him will support us." It made him happy to know his uncle and himself finally got along and he would treasure that.

"That's enough for me," Shikamaru turned to press a soft kiss on top of Neji's hair. It could still be a problem in the future but the knowledge that there were some people in the Hyuuga clan that were ready to support Neji was enough for him. Because it meant they could enjoy their relationship and not worry about the clan. Not for now.

Neji chuckled and turned his head. "Good," he murmured and leaned up to press a quick kiss against Shikamaru's lips.

With a soft hum Shikamaru returned the gentle kiss and then pushed his head softly against Neji's. "Very good. Otherwise I might've thought you were more trouble than you're worth."

Neji laughed and smirked at the comment. "How so?"

"Because you were right," Shikamaru said, his own lips turning up into a smirk. "Catching you wasn't hard at all but you're family is most definitely more trouble than they're worth."

Neji laughed at that and kissed Shikamaru's cheek, a smirk gracing his lips when he pulled away. "I told you so, didn't I?"

Nudging Neji in the side again Shikamaru flopped them over and pinned the Hyuuga down onto the couch. "Troublesome Hyuuga," he murmured and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

Neji's family might not be worth the trouble, but Neji most definitely was.

**The End**

**Note:** My god, I'm so relieved this is finally done. I do know that I might've disappointed a few (if not all) of you with this slightly lacking last chapter but this fic has frustrated me for such a long time that I just wanted it finished. Apologies yet I hope you enjoyed the series!

**Thank you!** To everyone who fav-ed, watched, reviewed and read this story! 3


End file.
